Mi Deseo
by Videan Lwon
Summary: Rukia murió a manos de Aizen para proteger a Ichigo, que de nueva cuenta perdió a la mujer más importante para él y ahora no sabía que hacer con su vida. La amargura y el resentimiento lo llevaron a desear en su cumpleaños 18 que Aizen nunca hubiera nacido. Solo fue un deseo, pero... ¿podrá hacerse realidad? ¿Cómo sería un mundo donde Aizen nunca hubiera existido?
1. ¿Qué demonios?

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo uno: ¿Qué demonios?

Ichigo suspiró al abrir los ojos, despertando a un nuevo día, y no solo un nuevo día, sino que el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho.

Pero no podría darle más igual.

No le importaba que fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Solo le importaba que era cinco meses, dos semanas, y tres días desde que ella, Rukia, murió.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Finalmente habían derrotado al maldito rey Quincy y habían estado a punto de volver a sellar a Aizen cuando sorpresivamente se liberó y arremetió directo hacia él con la clara intención de matarlo.

Pero…

Justo antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Rukia ya se había interpuesto entre Aizen y él, recibiendo de lleno su ataque y muriendo en el acto.

Su sacrificio de algún modo le había dado la fuerza suficiente para acabar con Aizen de una vez por todas a pesar de sus alardes de inmortalidad.

El maniático murió maldiciendo a Urahara.

Había sentido una breve satisfacción luego de matar a Aizen, pero se esfumó rápidamente y ahora vivía con el dolor de haber perdido a Rukia pesando insoportable en su pecho.

No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído verdaderamente.

Las únicas que lograban arrancarle pequeñas sonrisas eran sus hermanas, pero muy escasas veces.

Casi vivía de ellas desde que perdió a Rukia, eran las únicas que podían rescatarlo aunque sea un poco de su miseria continua.

Ichigo había amado a Rukia, pero solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando ella murió en sus brazos.

Se odiaba, odiaba a Aizen.

Desearía haberlo matado cuando tenía quince.

¡Desearía que nunca hubiera existido, siquiera!

Unos tímidos golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se secó las lágrimas que no sabía que había estado derramando.

-Adelante…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que era su forma de hablar últimamente.

Su hermana Yuzu entró en la habitación con una sonrisa suave, cargando una bandeja con su desayuno.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Onii-chan.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él se permitió una diminuta sonrisa solo por un segundo, tomando la bandeja.

-Gracias, Yuzu.-

Ya había terminado la escuela, se suponía que debía ir a la universidad pero… simplemente no tenía ganas.

Le habían dado la opción de mudarse a la Sociedad de Almas, pero su respuesta fue un rotundo no.

No soportaría estar ahí… donde todo le recordaría a Rukia…

Prefería quedarse en su casa y colgarse de sus hermanas, vivir de su felicidad. Porque la felicidad de él ya no existía.

Terminó su desayuno y bajó a la cocina, donde su hermana más pequeña, Karin, parecía estar buscando algo en el refrigerador.

Abandonó su tarea cuando lo vio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ichi-nii, ya estás viejo.- le guiñó un ojo con burla, sonriendo de lado.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Gracias, Karin.- jaló una silla y se dejó caer en ella perezosamente. -¿Qué estabas buscando?- preguntó solo por preguntar.

-Umm… Yuzu va a matarme, pero… Olvide recoger tu pastel.- se frotó la nuca.

-Yo dije específicamente que no quería pastel.- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-No importa lo que tú quieras.- lo miró mal. –Yuzu se esfuerza todos los años en hacerte aunque sea una pequeña fiesta familiar. Y más te vale por tu bien que lo valores.- alzó un puño amenazante.

Karin le recordaba un poco a Rukia con ese carácter violento suyo… Y no sabía si reír o llorar por eso.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Por qué no vas a recoger el pastel ahora?-

-No puedo.- hizo una mueca. –Yuzu ya salió para ir a la escuela y le prometí que la alcanzaría… ¡Dios, ella va a matarme!- se lamentó.

El de cabellos anaranjados sinceramente dudaba que Yuzu se enojara por el error de Karin, lo máximo que haría sería negar con la cabeza inflando las mejillas o en el peor de los casos llorar.

Suspiró.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscar el pastel?- ofreció.

Su hermanita sonrió profundamente aliviada.

-¡Si, te lo agradecería!-

-¿Dónde es?-

-En la tienda de Kisuke-san.-

-¿De Urahara-san? ¿Estás loca? ¿Le compraste algo a ese charlatán?-

-¡Oye, no me mires a mí! ¡Fue cosa de Yuzu! ¡Ya sabes que le gusta el perdedor de Jinta!-

El mayor hizo una mueca antes de volver a suspirar.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Voy a ir allá por el pastel. Tú ve con Yuzu.-

-¡Gracias, Ichi-nii!- sonrió radiante de nuevo antes de tomar su bolso del colegio y correr fuera de la casa. -¡Te debo una!-

Ella salió de la casa, que quedó tan vacía como su vida sin sus hermanas.

El viejo estaba en la clínica, pero últimamente lo evitaba.

Cuando se quedaba solo sin sus hermanas, el peso de la realidad caía sobre él.

Y de nuevo se sentía como si pudiera dejar a un hollow comérselo.

Perdió a su madre, perdió a Rukia, y si aún seguía levantándose por las mañanas era únicamente por Yuzu y Karin.

Todo lo demás era un montón de mierda.

Su vida era una mierda.

Y todo por culpa de Aizen.

Lo odiaba. Tanto.

Decidido a que ese día no se permitiría deprimirse, para no poner tristes a sus hermanas, se levantó dispuesto a mantener su mente ocupada e ir por el estúpido pastel.

Sinceramente odiaba ir a la tienda de Urahara, ahora, cada vez que lo veía, pensaba en Aizen.

Pero para que vean las cosas que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por sus hermanas.

Llegó y se sorprendió de hallar a Urahara ya en la entrada, una caja con un lazo rojo en sus manos.

-Ah, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Kurosaki-san.- sonrió.

-Solo dame el pastel.- bufó, queriendo terminar con eso de una vez.

-Claro, claro.- su sonrisa casi no le cabía en el rostro mientras le entregaba la caja. –Kurosaki-san.- lo llamó cuando comenzó a irse, haciéndolo voltear con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente.

Urahara sonrió misteriosamente por detrás de su abanico.

-No olvides pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas.-

Ichigo bufó.

-¿Solo para decirme esa estupidez me fastidias?- gruñó.

Pero Urahara ya se había ido.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a su casa, guardando el pastel en la heladera, dedicándose a ver programas de televisión en lo que esperaba a sus hermanas.

Ellas regresaron sobre las cinco de la tarde con, para su profundo disgusto, sus novios.

Jinta el novio de Yuzu, que le recordaba a Urahara, que le recordaba a Aizen.

Toshiro el novio de Karin, que le recordaba al Gotei 13, que le recordaba a Rukia.

Los miró con furia, haciendo al pelirrojo encogerse en su lugar, pero el albino no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Te trajimos regalos!- su hermana castaña le tendió siete bolsas de regalo.

La pelinegra, por otro lado, solo le tendió dos.

-De mi parte y de Toshiro.- se señaló a sí misma y luego a su novio de ojos turquesas, que solo se encogió de hombros fríamente.

Les sonrió apenas, como era su costumbre.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora abriendo los regalos mientras recibía los mimos de Yuzu, las burlas de Karin, el miedo de Jinta y la frialdad de Toshiro, hasta que llegó el viejo y armó su escándalo de costumbre, que afortunadamente fue frenado por su hermana de ojos oscuros.

Isshin lloró un poco sobre el poster de Masaki algunas tonterías acerca de cómo ya había crecido antes de que Yuzu sacara el pastel.

-¡Hora de cantar el feliz cumpleaños!- colocó el pastel frente a él y encendió las velas.

Sonrió un poco más de tres segundos mientras todos, a excepción del capitán copo de nieve, empezaban a cantar y aplaudir por él, y creyó que esta vez en serio podría sonreír un poco más.

Pero no pudo.

No pudo porque sentía la ausencia de Rukia más de lo que sentía la presencia de todos.

Él deseaba que ella pudiera estar ahí… Lo deseaba tanto…

Pero ella nunca estaría ahí.

Por culpa de Aizen.

El odio lo llenó amargamente, tanto que casi no notó cuando el canto cesó y todos lo miraban expectantes esperando para que soplara las velas.

Por alguna razón, la voz de Urahara resonó en su mente.

"No olvides pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas."

Sombrerero loco.

Bufó con amargura y sopló las velas sin ganas, deseando secretamente que Aizen nunca hubiera nacido.

Así Rukia estaría bien.

La fiesta continuó por dos horas más, por insistencia de Yuzu, hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció y decidió retirarse a dormir.

Sus hermanas lo abrazaron y le desearon buenas noches, su padre trató de golpearlo, a lo que lo pateó en la cara directo al poster de su madre para que ya se quedara a llorar ahí, Jinta sacudió una mano en su dirección y Toshiro solo asintió con la cabeza, Ichigo dijo un "Buenas noches" en general, y finalmente partió a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en su cama con cansancio.

Otro cumpleaños que su madre se había perdido.

Otro día en el cual Rukia ya no estaba.

Obligó a su mente a callarse y trató de dormir.

Dio vueltas en la cama una buena media hora antes de que finalmente el sueño se apiadara de su alma atormentada y lo meciera en la dulce agonía de la inconsciencia.

Al menos cuando dormía podía soñar con que todo estaba bien con el mundo.

Que su madre estaba ahí.

Que Rukia estaba ahí.

Que él era feliz.

* * *

-Ichigo…- sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre mientras sentía sus manos cálidas acariciar su cabello suavemente. –Despierta.-

Bostezó mientras se sentaba, frotándose los ojos cuando su madre abrió las cortinas y la luz del sol penetró en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Salió de la cama aun frotándose los ojos, sin saber porque estaba tan somnoliento en este sueño.

Se abrazó a su madre apenas la sintió cerca, aferrándose a ella con desesperación, sabiendo que pronto despertaría y su mundo volvería a ser oscuro tal como la habitación antes de que ella dejara entrar la luz del sol.

-Te extraño tanto, mamá…- ahora que perdió a Rukia la necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Qué dices, Ichigo?- ella rió suavemente. -¿Tuviste un mal sueño, cariño?-

-Mi vida es un maldito mal sueño.- bufó.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es ese vocabulario, querido?- su tono seguía siendo cariñoso, pero parecía un poco sorprendida.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, mamá. Lo siento.- se abrazó un poco más a ella antes de separarse y finalmente mirarla correctamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron. –Uh… ¿mamá?- pestañeó a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Se veía mucho más joven de lo que recordaba alguna vez haberla visto.

Su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros y sus mejillas estaban algo más regordetas de lo que deberían estar.

Más que verse como su madre joven, se veía como una Yuzu crecida… solo que con el cabello rizado, y más oscuro, claro...

Extrañamente vestía con un Kimono floreado y sandalias.

-¿Si, querido, que pasa?- preguntó y él la reconoció por su voz dulce y su mirada amorosa.

Era su madre, pero… ¿Por qué se veía tan joven?

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que definitivamente no era la suya, pero parecía… parecía una habitación tradicional, de esas que habían en la mansión Kuchiki (solo que menos lujosa). En lugar de una cama normal había un Futon, que era el lugar del que se había levantado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y también parecía… la habitación de un niño pequeño.

Se miró a sí mismo.

Sus manos y pies eran pequeños, también estaba vistiendo un Kimono, y por más que mirara por sus brazos y pies descalzos no podía encontrar ninguna cicatriz de las tantas que había tenido.

Ya sabía que había estado siendo un niño, no era idiota, veía a su madre muy alta y su voz era aguda e infantil, pero ya antes se había soñado a sí mismo como un niño, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Sin embargo… nunca antes se había soñado en esa situación.

-Mamá…- la llamó sumamente confundido. Era un sueño demasiado extraño. -¿Dónde estamos?- trató de mantener a raya el pánico en su voz.

Su joven madre sonrió dulcemente, acariciando su cabello reconfortantemente.

-En casa, cariño.- por fortuna, sus dulces caricias lo calmaban de modo que no estaba jalándose de los cabellos por la confusión.

-¿Casa, Karakura?- inquirió esperanzado de que pudiera hallar algo familiar en ese sueño.

Su madre se vio confundida, pero siguió sonriendo.

-No, cariño. Nosotros vivimos en el Seireitei, ¿lo olvidas?-

-¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!- ok, ese sueño era demasiado excesivamente extraño.

-Cariño, ¿qué…?...- lo que sea que su madre haya querido decir respecto a su arrebato anterior fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- era su padre entrando.

Ahora sí que la boca del "niño" cayó colgando abierta.

Si no hubiera hablado mientras entraba, probablemente nunca habría asociado a ese hombre con el lunático del viejo.

Pero la voz era indudablemente la suya.

Aun así fue difícil de creer.

Ese hombre también era joven, no tenía barba y hasta había un aire de autoridad rodeándolo con ese uniforme de shinigami y el Haori que llevaba.

-¿Papá?...- no se creía que fuera su padre loco.

Aunque sus dudas se disiparon rápidamente apenas el hombre joven, su padre, sonrió como un idiota y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Mi pequeño querubín adorable finalmente despertó!- lo alzó en sus brazos y le dio vueltas.

El rostro del de cabellos anaranjados se tornó escarlata antes de que pateara en el rostro a su padre con su pequeño pero fuerte pie.

-¡Suéltame, viejo loco!- chilló, apartándose de él para volver a su amado suelo.

¡Cielos, que su padre no lo cargaba en sus brazos de esa forma desde que tenía cinco años!

Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… probablemente se viera de unos cinco años ahora…

Aun así no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Y lo demostró cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla cuando sus jóvenes progenitores voltearon a verlo extrañados.

Finalmente, ambos rieron.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro pequeño está creciendo.- dijo entre risitas su madre.

-¡Ese fue un muy buen golpe, hijo! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!- lloriqueó su padre.

Era oficial, él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Ese sueño era muy extraño.

Porque era un sueño… ¿no?

Solo para cerciorarse, subió la manga de su Kimono y pellizcó fuertemente su brazo.

-¡AUCH!- lloriqueó ante el dolor.

-¡Ichigo!- su madre corrió hasta él y lo alzó en brazos. -¿Por qué hiciste eso, querido?- en su tono no había reproche, simplemente preocupación.

-Mamá… no entiendo.-

-¿Qué no entiendes, querido?- acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

Ichigo no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido como un niño, toda esa atención y cariño le era… tan ajeno…

Y se sentía tan real…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué estamos en el Seireitei? ¿Por qué se ven tan jóvenes? ¿Por qué soy tan pequeño?- preguntó anhelando respuestas.

Sus padres compartieron una mirada.

-¿De qué hablas, Ichigo? Siempre hemos vivido en el Seireitei, siempre nos hemos visto así, y eres pequeño porque eres un niño.- su madre sonrió divertida al agregar eso último.

Él bufó.

¿Por qué estaba pidiéndoles respuestas? Ellos solo eran proyecciones de su mente adaptadas a esa realidad tan extraña que su inconsciente había creado quién sabe por qué.

Tal vez ya se había vuelto loco o tal vez Urahara o Kurotsuchi le estuvieran jugando una broma con alguna especie de robots de sus padres jóvenes… y lo convirtieron en un niño… de algún modo…

O tal vez…

"No olvides pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas."

…Él había deseado que Aizen nunca hubiera nacido…

¿Podría ser esa especie de… nuevo mundo… el resultado de su deseo, de que Aizen no existiera?

No, por supuesto que no, se burló de sí mismo.

Eso era ridículo.

Y aun sí fuera cierto, ¿qué tenía que ver la existencia o no existencia de ese demente con que vivieran en la Sociedad de Almas y sus padres fueran tan jóvenes y él tan pequeño?

¡Nada de aquello tenía sentido!

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Ichigo, ese no es modo de hablar delante de tu madre!- en una actitud muy normal de su padre, trató de arremeter contra él con una patada voladora.

Lo miró aburrido, preparando su puño para el contraataque, pero se sorprendió enormemente (e incluso decir que se sorprendió era un eufemismo) cuando su padre fue frenado por un puñetazo de su madre directo en su rostro que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Isshin, cielo. A golpes no es como se corrige a un niño.- su sonrisa seguía siendo amorosa y su tono dulce como siempre, pero había un aura de miedo rodeándola que a ambos padre e hijo les dio escalofríos. –E Ichigo, por favor, no utilices ese lenguaje, ¿sí?- él tragó, asintiendo obedientemente con la cabeza. -¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vamos a bañarte!- lo tomó en brazos, dejando a su padre tirado en el piso de la habitación sin remordimientos.

Él solo podía pensar que ya sabía de dónde Karin había sacado ese carácter aterrador suyo.

Aunque luego se reprendió por sus pensamientos.

Esa no era su madre real.

Solo era… una proyección de su mente… o un robot… o… algo…

¡Pero no podía ser verdaderamente su madre!

Que él recordara, nunca la había visto golpear a su padre… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su padre nunca había tratado de golpearlo mientras su madre vivía, porque él nunca había mostrado la mínima rebeldía a ellos, era un niño dulce y alegre, por lo que la situación nunca se había dado.

Cuando su madre murió empezó a convertirse en quien era ahora, y su padre y él empezaron a golpearse cuando tenían uno de sus famosos desacuerdos más o menos a sus diez años, ya que fue cuando su rebeldía empezó a florecer en sustitución de su tristeza.

Ahora había mostrado su rebeldía habitual y su padre había reaccionado habitualmente.

Pero ahora se sumaba el factor de su madre, que aparentemente no iba a permitir la violencia… por lo que la frenaría violentamente.

De alguna manera tenía sentido… quizás…

Pero ¿por qué estaba pensando eso? ¿Acaso ya había aceptado que ese mundo era real? ¿Qué no era solo una fantasía o una broma?

¡No podía ser!

¡Era demasiado ridículo, demasiado estúpido!

Sin embargo todo se sentía tan real… y ya casi estaba convencido de que no era un sueño.

"No olvides pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas."

Él deseo que Aizen nunca hubiera nacido, y luego despertó en esa… situación…

En ese mundo aparentemente libre de Aizen donde sus padres eran jóvenes por alguna razón y él un niño por alguna razón y estaban en la Sociedad de Almas por alguna razón.

¿Pero realmente Aizen no había existido nunca, nunca?

Tendría que averiguarlo…

Por mientras, seguiría el juego de que era un niño pequeño… por más humillante que le pareciera.

Aunque tenía que admitir que no le molestaba mucho recibir los mimos de su joven madre.

Solo tenía un pequeño problema…

-¡Quiero bañarme solo, mamá!- refunfuñó, odiando su voz chillona de niñito.

Ella solo rió.

-Vas a bañarte solo cuando aprendas a lavarte bien el cabello.- sonrió.

Él estaba completamente indignado, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que se suponía que era un niño ahora.

Y bueno, ella era su madre, no podía ser tan vergonzoso, ¿no?

A regañadientes, permitió que lo bañara, con la cara roja, pero lo permitió.

Jamás se había sentido tan infantil…

Pero al menos ella le permitió vestirse solo, supervisándolo pero bueno.

Una vez estuvo vestido en un Kimono azul oscuro y con sandalias finalmente bajaron a desayunar al primer piso.

Pudo notar que su habitación y su baño estaban en el segundo piso, y había un tercer piso.

Su casa en la Sociedad de Almas era mucho más grande que la del mundo humano…

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

¿Siquiera debía sentir algo? Aún estaba en proceso de averiguar si aquello era la fantasía o la realidad. Pero, si realmente todo eso era a causa de su deseo entonces… entonces…

Entonces Rukia debía estar por ahí…

Llegó al comedor de la mano de su madre.

Algo bueno de esta… fantasía-o-tal-vez-realidad era que podía actuar como un niño de mami y no estaba mal porque era pequeño.

Nadie podía burlarse de él.

El pensamiento lo hizo recordar a Tatsuki, preguntándose qué sería de ella en un mundo sin Aizen y aparentemente sin él en el mundo humano…

-Hola, Ichigo.- una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la vista para hallar, sorpresivamente, a Matsumoto Rangiku. -¿Cómo estás, pequeñín?- lo apartó de su madre y lo alzó entre sus brazos, casi sofocándolo entre sus pechos enormes.

-Ya basta, Matsumoto, vas a matarlo.- Ichigo reprimió un gemido de fastidio al reconocer la voz de Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿también tendría que soportar a ese niño queriendo meter las manos bajo la falda de su hermana cuando creía que no estaba viendo aquí?

El pensamiento lo congeló al recordarle un detalle.

¡Sus hermanas!

¿Dónde estaban ellas? ¿Si existían ahí, verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Ow, que malo eres, Toshiro.- se quejó la voluptuosa bajándolo.

¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre?

No le dio importancia y volteó a ver a su madre.

-Umm…- estaba nervioso de preguntar, por temor a la respuesta. -¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?- la miró expectante.

Ella sonrió.

-Tu padre ya debe estarlas trayendo.- contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Si existían. -¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí vienen!- señaló entusiasta a la entrada del comedor.

Ichigo volteó esperando ver a sus hermanas bajando, pero en lugar de eso, vio a su padre con dos bebés en sus brazos brincando su camino al comedor.

De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera.

-¡Aquí vienen las princesas de la casa!- canturreó su padre, dándole una de las bebés a su madre mientras seguía agitando en sus brazos a una risueña bebé que reconoció como Yuzu.

Reconoció el chillido insoportable que tanto recordaba como el llanto de Karin mientras su mamá la arrullaba tratando de calmarla.

Él era un niñito… ¿y sus hermanas bebés?

Miró a Toshiro y Rangiku-san.

Ellos se veían normales, como los recordaba de la última vez que los vio, a excepción, tal vez, de que el albino no tenía su Haori de capitán y en cambio usaba el uniforme normal de un shinigami.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía hallarle algún sentido a todo eso.

-Masaki-san…- Toshiro pasó por su lado hasta llegar a su madre (Ichigo odio que ahora era mucho más alto que él).

-¿Si, Toshiro-kun?- ella lo miró también cariñosamente, como si lo conociera y quisiera casi tanto como a él.

Eso no le agradó en lo absoluto.

El de ojos turquesas miró añorante a la bebé en sus brazos, extendiendo los brazos suplicante a la mujer castaña.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- prácticamente rogó.

Masaki sonrió dulcemente mientras Ichigo hervía en su interior.

Ahora resultaba que oficial y literalmente Hitsugaya era un robacunas aquí también.

-Claro, tenla.- le tendió a la bebé Karin que aún seguía llorando a todo lo que sus potentes pulmones daban. –Pero cuidado con ella.-

El de cabello naranja recordó amargamente todas esas noches que nadie en su casa podía dormir debido a los ensordecedores gritos que pegaba la más pequeña, bueno, nadie a excepción de Yuzu, que por alguna razón siempre podía dormir pacíficamente a pesar de que Karin estaba al lado suyo chillando como condenada. Como la había envidiado…

Y aparentemente ahora, si es que ese mundo era real, tendría que volver a sufrir con su hermanita pelinegra de nuevo siendo una bebé chillona.

-Lo tendré, Masaki-san.- el albino tomó a la bebita en brazos, que sorprendentemente se calmó al instante de presionarse contra su pecho. –Hola, Karin…- su voz fue sorprendentemente dulce como nunca se la había escuchado mientras iba a sentarse con la niña ahora calmada y hasta contenta en sus brazos, dejando que le jalara el cabello y la bufanda que utilizaba mientras también le mordía el hombro, llenando su uniforme de baba.

Oh, genial, y ahora resulta que oficial y literalmente Karin también babeaba sobre Toshiro aquí.

Quien o lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo aquello definitivamente no lo tenía en muy alta estima.

-Vamos, Ichigo, a desayunar.- su madre lo alzó del suelo y lo sentó en una silla, poniendo un desayuno con la típica cara sonriente delante de él.

Comió con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Isshin en cuanto terminó su propio desayuno un rato después. -¡Ya vamos a la división!-

Toshiro, que había estado alimentando a Karin cuando ella se rehusó a separarse de él, hizo una mueca.

-Los alcanzó luego.- masculló con su frialdad de siempre, antes de que su gesto se derritiera como helado al sol cuando la bebita pelinegra le palmeó la mejilla exigiendo que continuara con su tarea.

Mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, pensó él mirando a su madre alimentar a Yuzu, al menos Jinta ya no estaba.

Eso sería simplemente el colmo.

-¡Muy bien, Toshiro! ¡Pero no te tardes!- canturreó Rangiku mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Tú solo quieres que él haga tu trabajo para que puedas ir a escabullirte con Gin.- acusó Isshin.

¿Gin? ¿Ichimaru Gin?

-¡Cállate!- sonrojada, la teniente pateó en la cara a su padre. Hmm… ahora le caía un poco mejor…

-Ten un buen día, Isshin.- Masaki besó brevemente a su esposo en los labios, haciendo a su hijo hacer una mueca de asco.

-Volveré para la cena.- prometió, luego cargó a Yuzu besándola en la frente y rió cuando Toshiro no quiso darle a Karin para que se despidiera, por lo que solo se limitó a acariciar la cabecita morena de la más pequeña antes de volverse a Ichigo, que en su mente rezó porque no se le ocurriera besarlo ni darle alguna caricia o no se contendría de golpearlo. -¿Y qué dices, Ichigo? ¿Me acompañaras hoy también al escuadrón?- propuso poniéndose a su pequeña altura.

Él frunció el ceño, meditando su propuesta con toda seriedad.

Si decía que no… podría quedarse en esa casa e interrogar a su madre para que le diera respuestas… pero eso sería muy sospechoso para ella, y quería mantener un perfil bajo hasta que tuviera la suficiente información.

Y si decía que si… tal vez podría hablar con Rangiku-san, que difícilmente sospecharía algo, y hasta incluso ella podría…

Ella podría hablarle sobre Rukia…

Con esa posibilidad, tomó una decisión.

-Sí.- asintió. –Te acompañaré.-

Iba a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

Continuara...


	2. Diferente

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo dos: Diferente.

El décimo escuadrón de esa realidad sin duda no tenía nada que ver con el que Ichigo había conocido en un principio. No es que fuera peor o mejor, simplemente era diferente. Todos los miembros se veían mucho más relajados al mando de su padre de lo que habían estado al mando del enano insufrible, aunque, y tenía que admitirlo, también parecían mucho más flojos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar el escuadrón, sin embargo, pues apenas llegaron a la oficina lo sentaron en un sofá, le dieron un libro y se pusieron a trabajar… y por trabajar se refería a Rangiku bebiendo sake y a su padre tomando una siesta en la ventana.

Las pilas de papeles en el escritorio permanecían intactas y olvidadas por los dos altos mandos.

El "niño" bufó, mirando hacia abajo en el libro que le habían dado. Era de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Que aburrido.

Lanzó el libro por los aires sin importarle su paradero, decidiéndose mejor dar una vuelta por la oficina en lo que esperaba una oportunidad de hablar con la pechugona teniente.

En su cuerpo de niño de cinco años, se asombró de lo grande que le parecía todo, era como si estuviera a gatas solo que sin la posibilidad de volver a estirarse en toda su anterior gloriosa altura.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué rayos esto le estaba pasando a él.

Quería respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas. Debía entender qué sucedía.

Echó un vistazo al viejo, que parecía estar durmiendo, y luego a la mujer, que ya iba por la sexta botella. Eso era mejor, mientras más borracha, más contestaría a sus preguntas sin preguntar. Pero antes de empezar a interrogarla, tendría que asegurarse que su padre estuviera realmente dormido.

Se acercó a él sigilosamente, pero antes de que pudiera zamarrearlo o hacer alguna otra cosa para probar si estaba despierto, la puerta se abrió. Y los gritos empezaron.

-¡¿NO PUEDO RETRASARME DIEZ MALDITOS MINUTOS QUE ESTE LUGAR YA SE CONVIERTE EN UN ANTRO?!- por supuesto, era Toshiro, totalmente fuera de sí con varias venas hinchadas en su sien.

Capitán y teniente saltaron en sus lugares como si el albino fuera su superior y de inmediato gatearon torpemente, una borracha y el otro somnoliento, hacia el escritorio, tomando cada uno una pila de papeles y poniéndose a llenarlos rápidamente en el suelo.

Ante la vista del tercer oficial al mando, varios shinigamis que antes habían estado flojeando fuera de la oficina salieron disparados con solo una mirada helada de los ojos turquesas.

Capitán o tercer oficial, parecía que seguía siendo el enano el que llevaba las riendas de la décima división.

-¡V-vaya, Toshiro! ¡No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto! Sueles tardar media hora o así…- comentó nerviosamente su padre mientras seguía llenando los papeles aparentemente sin pensar en lo que escribía.

-Terminen el papeleo. Voy a revisar que los miembros de la división estén cumpliendo sus obligaciones.- ordenó ignorando a su superior. -¡Y ni se les ocurra a ninguno de los dos huir!- advirtió antes de volver a irse.

Apenas se fue, ambos mayores soltaron los papeles y las plumas, gimiendo con fastidio.

-¡Oh, genial, ya llegó!- lloriqueó Rangiku frotando su hombro como si le doliera después de dos minutos de trabajo. –Será mejor que me escape antes de que regrese. ¡O no me dejará reunirme con Gin hoy!- tomó unas cuantas botellas de sake y corrió a la ventana.

-¡Espera, Rangiku! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo con el niño y todo el trabajo!- se quejó Isshin con cascaditas en los ojos. -¡Al menos llévate a Ichigo contigo! ¡Siempre se divierte mucho en el tercer escuadrón!-

-Pero si le tiene miedo a Gin…- señaló la mujer con mala cara.

¿Qué? ¿Él temerle a Ichimaru Gin? ¿Pero qué clase de niñito llorón y cobarde se suponía que era?

-¡Yo no le temó a nadie!- pisoteó sin poder contenerse.

Los adultos le dirigieron una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ichigo, capitán? Ha estado muy diferente y ceñudo últimamente…- comentó ella con una mano en la barbilla.

-Bueno, Masaki dice que ya le ha picado el bichito de querer ser un niño grande.- rió alegremente el moreno.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¿Es eso de la pubertad?-

-No, Rangiku, aún le falta mucho para la pubertad. Debe ser alguna cosa que se le pegó de algún amiguito o de uno de sus libros…- se frotó la barbilla pensativamente.

-Probablemente haya sido de Toshiro, él siempre ha estado creyéndose mayor de lo que es.- alzó un dedo sabiamente la rubia.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Eso debe ser!- chocó su puño con la palma de su mano.

Ambos mayores compartieron una mirada y asintieron, complacidos con sus conclusiones.

Ichigo solo los miraba con una gotita.

-Bueno, si realmente dice que ya no le tiene miedo a Gin supongo que lo llevare conmigo.- la mujer suspiró antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué dices, Ichigo? ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver al tío Gin?- habló con voz de boba.

¿Tío Gin? Ugh.

-Umm…- bueno, era su oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Rangiku lejos de su padre. –Claro…- accedió sin estar del todo convencido de que aquello era buena idea.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Ichimaru Gin. Lo había odiado y detestado con ganas prácticamente desde que lo conoció… pero luego… luego… después de aquella muerte tan misteriosa… y su mirada… Simplemente no sabía que pensar de él.

-¡Genial! ¡Pero debemos irnos ahora! ¡Siento el Reiatsu de Toshiro y ya está regresando! ¡Así que vamos!- la pechugona lo alzó en brazos y salió disparada con Shunpo hacia la ventana, huyendo a toda velocidad del escuadrón.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- escuchó el grito furioso del ahora tercer oficial antes de que la mujer acelerara de modo que él tuvo que contener el impulso de vomitar. ¿Desde cuándo el Shunpo lo mareaba tanto? Estúpido estómago de niño de cinco años.

-¡Uf! ¡Nos salvamos!- rió la mayor mientras aterrizaban frente a la sede del tercer escuadrón. –Lo siento, Ichigo, sé que no toleras el Shunpo, pero era necesario o Toshiro habría ido tras de mí y cortado mi cabeza.- sonrió divertida.

-Sí, él es un fastidio.- dijo el niño sin pensar zafándose de los brazos de la fémina y tratando de caminar correctamente luego del agitado paseo.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas así de tu Onii-chan?- pestañeó.

-¡¿Onii-chan?! ¡¿Yo llamó a Toshiro "Onii-chan"?!- por favor no, por favor no, por favor no.

Cuando Matsumoto asintió inocentemente, esta vez no se contuvo de correr hacia unos arbustos cercanos y vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Vaya, vaya. Ran-chan malvada. ¿De nuevo trajiste al pequeño Ichigo-chan con Shunpo?- en medio del vómito y el asco, aparte del hecho que desde hace años no oía aquella voz, el Kurosaki no fue capaz de reconocer a la persona que hablaba hasta que alzó la vista.

Se congeló por un momento en cuanto posó sus ojos en Ichimaru Gin, y contuvo el impulso de atacarlo ante su sonrisa tétrica.

-I-Ichimaru…- llevó sus manos tras su espalda, olvidando por un momento en dónde estaba. Cierto, aquí no tenía zampakuto.

-¡Ja!- Rangiku rompió el ambiente de tensión estrellando un dedo contra su naricita de niño. -¿No decías que ya no le tenías miedo a Gin? ¡Mira tu cara de asustado!- se burló infantilmente, para luego mirar al tétrico hombre con reproche. -¡Y tú, Gin! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no sigas asustando a Ichigo! ¿O quieres que Masaki-chan vuelva a hablar contigo?- preguntó lo último con picardía.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció mientras un escalofrío parecía recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

-Ya, ya.- alzó las manos en señal de derrota mientras volvía a sonreír, solo que de un modo menos espeluznante. –Lo siento, Ichigo-chan. ¿Me perdonas?- se agachó a su altura y su tono era casi… ¿dulce?

No sabiendo cómo responder, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Muy bien! Ya que se reconciliaron, ¿podemos ir adentro? Quiero terminar mi sake.- canturreó la mujer entrando al escuadrón y arrastrando a Ichigo de la mano ante sus protestas.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina del capitán, el de cabellos anaranjados frunció el ceño ante la vista de Kira sentado en el escritorio trabajando como mula. Dirigió su mirada a Ichimaru, notando su Haori que resaltaba su posición como el capitán de la tercera división.

¿Qué pasó con Rose?, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

-Buenos días.- murmuró Kira en su aire sombrío de siempre. –Yo… eh, yo ya me retiró…- sacudió una mano hacia ellos antes de apresurarse a la salida.

-Ah, ese Izuru…- el capitán negó con la cabeza. –Debería tratar de relajarse más seguido.-

-Ya lo llevaré de copas conmigo, no te preocupes.- Rangiku lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano. -¡Ahora es tiempo de Sake!- sacó las botellas de su preciado licor.

-Espera, espera, Ran-chan. Sería muy irresponsable de tu parte embriagarte antes de asegurarte que Ichigo-chan pueda estar entretenido hasta volver con su padre.- intervino Gin antes de que pudiera volver a beber.

-Ow, cierto.- hizo un mohín. -¡Muy bien, entonces! Dinos, Ichigo, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres algún libro?- se agachó a su altura sonriendo dulcemente.

Él hizo una mueca. No quería ningún estúpido libro. ¡Quería respuestas! Pero con Gin presente debía ser más cuidadoso a la hora de formularlas. No confiaba en él, ni siquiera sabía si era real. Aquello se estaba tornando demasiado excesivamente raro.

-No, quiero… quiero jugar a algo.- puso la expresión más inocente que tenía. Pareciendo niño de cinco años, fue bastante sencillo.

-¿Umm? ¿A qué quieres jugar?- la mujer pestañeó.

-Un… juego que me enseñó mi madre.- su cerebro estaba maquinando a toda marcha para inventar algo creíble. -¡De memoria! ¡Sí, eso! Uh… hay que… hay que hacernos preguntas para ver que tanto recordamos de algunas cosas, y corregir al que se equivoque en algo.- su frente estaba comenzando a perlarse de sudor ante las miradas extrañadas de los dos mayores. ¿Estaban sospechando? Estaba a punto de comenzar a balbucear excusas cuando la teniente sonrió animada, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-¡Nunca había oído de ese juego antes! ¡Hay que hacerlo!- aplaudió. -¡Ven Gin, únetenos!- jaló al albino para que se sentara en la misma pose a su lado. –No entendí bien cómo es pero tú empieza y después solo seguiré tu ejemplo.-

Ichigo los imitó sentándose frente a ellos.

-Muy bien. Empezare.- tomó aire, en parte ansioso en parte temeroso de la respuesta a la pregunta que planeaba hacer. –Alguno… ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda a Aizen?- desconcierto invadió las expresiones de los mayores.

-¿Aizen dices?- la mujer se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran. -¡Oh, creo que ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó alegremente y el menor se congeló. -¿No es un personaje de uno de tus libros?- saltó en su lugar emocionada de haberlo recordado. Gin, en cambio, propuso la idea que fuera algún personaje de las novelas de su madre, provocando una pelea por quién tenía razón.

Él los dejó discutir sin prestarles atención, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Verdaderamente parecían no tener idea de quién era Aizen.

Ignorando el aceleramiento nervioso de su corazón, se obligó a sonreír.

-¡Eh… sí, Rangiku-san! ¡Tú adivinaste! ¡Es un personaje de mis libros!- mintió calmando la disputa entre los dos y haciendo al hombre lloriquear por su derrota.

-¡Genial! ¡En tu cara, Gin!- le dio un puñetazo nada suave en el hombro. -¿Ahora es mi turno?-

-Sí, sí.- contestó distraídamente, mientras no dejaba de pensar y pensar. Necesitaba más respuestas. Haría un par de preguntas más, y luego preguntaría sobre Rukia. –Rápido.- apresuró.

-Bien, será sencillo. Solo deben contestar: ¿Quién es la persona que más quiero en el mundo? Lo digo todo el tiempo.-

-Pues yo, obviamente.- Gin se acercó a ella descaradamente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Rangiku le dio un codazo en el rostro, rojo arrastrándose a sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que tú no!- gruñó quitándoselo de encima. -¡A quien yo más quiero es a Ichigo! Mi lindo sobrinito.- se abalanzó a abrazarlo pese a que hace solo un segundo había estado escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-Ah, Ran-chan, eso no es lo que decías anoche.- canturreó Ichimaru con picardía, solo para pronto tener a Matsumoto pisoteándole la cara con el rostro escarlata mientras gritaba cosas como "pervertido" y "no digas eso delante del niño".

El "niño" entrecerró los ojos. Así que eran pareja…

Recordó a Rangiku llorando sobre el cuerpo muerto de Gin, y decidió que no le sorprendía tanto.

-Umm… ¿podemos continuar?- nuevamente tuvo que interrumpir la disputa de los dos.

-Está bien. Es tu turno otra vez porque Gin se equivocó.- accedió la rubia con las manos en las caderas, aun mirando mal al capitán.

-Bien.- meditó un rato qué podía preguntar ahora sin que suene demasiado extraño. –Nombren a todos los capitanes y tenientes actuales.- pidió, considerando aquella una pregunta segura y que le causaba mucha curiosidad desde que vio a Ichimaru en el lugar que debería ocupar Rose.

-Esa es muy sencilla.- Rangiku se recostó relajada. –Capitán del primer escuadrón y comandante del Gotei 13: Yamamoto Genryuusai. Teniente del primer escuadrón: Sasakibe Chojiro.- empezó ella.

¿Ellos seguían vivos aquí? Eso lo hizo ahora preguntarse qué rayos había pasado con los Quincys.

-Capitana del segundo escuadrón: Shihoin Yoruichi. Su teniente, Soi Fong.- ¿Soi Fong-san teniente? Esa sí que no se la esperaba. –Obviamente yo soy el capitán del tercer escuadrón y Kira Izuru mi teniente.- sonrió de nuevo de manera espeluznante Gin.

-Capitana del cuarto escuadrón: Unohana Retsu. Teniente del cuarto escuadrón: Kotetsu Isane. Capitán del quinto escuadrón: Hirako Shinji. Teniente del quinto escuadrón: Hinamori Momo.- Unohana-san estaba viva… que alegría.

-Capitán del sexto escuadrón: Kuchiki Byakuya. Su teniente, Abarai Renji. Capitán del séptimo escuadrón: Komamura Sajin. Su teniente, Iba Tetsuzaemon.- hasta ahora todo bien.

-Capitán del octavo escuadrón: Kyoraku Shunsui. Teniente del octavo escuadrón: Yadomaru Lisa.- ok, eso era un cambio. –Capitán del noveno escuadrón: Muguruma Kensei. Teniente del noveno escuadrón: Kuna Mashiro.- ¿solo Mashiro? –Capitán del décimo escuadrón, y tu padre: Shiba Isshin. La teniente soy yo, por supuesto, la gran Matsumoto Rangiku.- agitó su corta cabellera presumidamente.

-Capitán del onceavo escuadrón: Zaraki Kenpachi. Su teniente, Kusajishi Yachiru. Capitán del doceavo escuadrón: Urahara Kisuke. Su teniente, Sarugaki Hiyori. Capitán del…-

-¡Espera!- lo frenó Ichigo una vez acabó de procesar sus palabras. -¡¿Quién es el capitán del doceavo?!- no creía lo que había oído.

-Pues el capitán Urahara.- contestó con simpleza la rubia. -¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? Ya lo sabes, él te visita a diario. Incluso le dices tío.- señaló sonriente.

-¡¿Ese bastardo está aquí?!- no pudo evitar rugir, ignorando las caras incrédulas de los dos mayores.

No sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, pero sea lo que sea, tendría que ver de algún modo u otro con ese lunático. Con esa seguridad, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los otros dos en la oficina, se abalanzó hacia la ventana y brincó fuera aterrizando en el suelo antes de utilizar Shunpo para llegar de un salto al techo y de ahí pasar a otro. Se alegró de que a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo aun pudiera utilizarlo, aunque seguía mareándose horriblemente.

Su plan era llegar a la doceava división, pero no pudo pasar ni de la tercera división cuando ya sintió un mareo junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo resbalar del techo y caer.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero todo lo que sintió fueron dos manos grandes sujetándolo bajo las axilas, y al segundo siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a salvo frente a la misma ventana de la que había saltado, en los brazos de Ichimaru.

-Eso fue peligroso, Ichigo-chan.- el hombre frunció el ceño, y parecía realmente preocupado. -¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar Shunpo?-

-¡Ichigo!- se salvó de responder la pregunta del albino cuando la rubia se apareció abrazando la vida fuera de él. -¿Estás bien, pequeño? ¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Tu madre va a matarme por esto!-

-¡Rangiku-san, estoy bien!- se las arregló para hacer que lo suelte y volver al suelo y al aire. –Solo estoy un poco…- de repente, sintió sus parpados demasiado pesados. –Cansado…-

-¡Ichigo!-

* * *

Cuando Ichigo volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con una luz cegadora por un momento, antes de enfocar en su campo de visión el rostro preocupado de su joven madre.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?- pasó una mano amorosamente por su mejilla. –Gin-kun y Rangiku-chan me contaron lo que pasó.-

El de cabellos naranjas se sentó lentamente en la cama en la que estaba, mirando el lugar a su alrededor (estaban en el cuarto escuadrón) y analizando las palabras de su madre juvenil.

Por un momento, había tenido la ilusión de que al despertar se daría cuenta que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Pero no. Ahí seguía todo, tal cual lo había dejado cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

-No fue un sueño…- susurró.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Cómo te sientes?- levantó la vista para ver a su padre frente a él, con Toshiro, Gin y Rangiku flanqueándolo. Toshiro tenía a Karin en brazos y Rangiku a Yuzu.

-Estoy bien, yo…- de repente, su estómago rugió. –Tengo hambre, supongo.- y sueño, y preguntas.

-¡Iré a buscarte algo de comer, entonces!- su madre sonrió mientras corría fuera del lugar. -¡Regresó en un minuto!-

Mientras ella salía, un hombre extraño entró y quiso saludarla, pero su madre solo agitó una mano hacia él antes de seguir su camino.

El hombre extraño se encogió de hombros y siguió a su camino hacia ellos.

La boca del "niño" cayó cuando el extraño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera apreciar mejor sus características.

¿Por qué ese hombre… se parecía tanto a él? Y… ¿esa era una insignia de teniente? ¡¿De la décima tercera división?!

-¡Kaien! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!- su padre se acercó al hombre, Kaien, y le palmeó la espalda con camaradería.

-Nadie se le puede negar a tu esposa.- rió Kaien. –Aunque estoy un poco confundido. ¿Por qué razón yo le enseñaría Shunpo a su hijito?- se rascó cabeza confundido.

-Bueno, tú eres el que siempre lo está entrenando y eso…- su padre se encogió de hombros.

-Pero yo solo le enseñó un par de encantamientos de Kido básico. Y de todos los tengo informado. Aparte, es muy pequeño para manejar el Shunpo. Practicarlo solo perjudicaría su salud y lo agotaría severamente.- bueno, esa información le hubiera sido de mucha utilidad antes. –No soy tan estúpido para enseñarle eso. Y no tengo idea de quién pudo aprenderlo.-

-Bueno, alguien tuvo que haber sido. No pudo haberlo aprendido solo.- Isshin se cruzó de brazos.

-Umm… Si lo hice.- decidió mentir. –Yo lo… aprendí por libros.- ya que aparentemente era una especie de nerd que se la pasaba pegado a los libros, parecía ser una buena excusa.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejarte acceder a los libros de la oficina…- afortunadamente, su padre se tragó su excusa.

-¿Pero por qué huiste así de la oficina, Ichigo?- reclamó Rangiku haciendo saltar a Yuzu en sus brazos.

-Y después de mencionar al capitán Urahara y llamarlo "bastardo".- agregó Ichimaru.

-¿Por qué hablaste así de Kisuke, eh, Ichigo? ¿Y por qué usaste Shunpo?- preguntó el viejo poniéndose incómodamente cerca mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos como queriendo leer su alma. Lo pateó en la cara.

-Eso no te interesa, viejo.- se cruzó de brazos con mala cara.

-No deberías hablarle así a tu padre, Ichigo.- comentó Toshiro con frialdad, como si no tuviera a Karin jalándolo de la oreja y la nariz.

-Tú no te metas, Toshiro.- bufó, sin ganas de soportarlo. Pensó distraídamente lo raro que era que lo llamara por su nombre en vez de su típico "Kurosaki".

El Hitsugaya y la mayoría de los presentes alzaron las cejas.

-¿Seguros que este niño no tiene fiebre?- el tipo Kaien le puso una mano en la frente, pero lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Déjenme!- ya se estaba hartando de esa situación, de ser un niño, de no entender nada. -¡Quiero ver a Urahara! ¡Quiero saber que pasa! ¡Quiero… quiero ver a Rukia!- gritó sin poder contenerse.

-¿Rukia? ¿Te refieres a Kuchiki?- sus ojos se iluminaron ante el reconocimiento en la voz del tipo extraño. -¿Por qué quieres verla?-

Conteniéndose de usar Shunpo, se abalanzó hacia el tipo extraño y jaló el cuello de su uniforme para ponerlo a su altura con sus dos pequeñas manos de niño.

-¿Conoces a Rukia? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora, y si está bien?- pidió desesperado.

-Claro que conozco a Kuchiki, es mi subordinada.- sonrió con cariño. Demasiado cariño para el gusto de Ichigo. –Está muy bien, está en el escuadrón. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

Lentamente, deshizo su agarre en su uniforme, dejando sus manos colgar inertes al lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Realmente… realmente Rukia está bien?- miró al tipo parecido a él con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Kaien pareció extrañado, pero luego le sonrió casi tiernamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Te doy mi palabra! ¡Ella está muy bien!- alzó un pulgar con una sonrisa sincera.

Ichigo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tire de sus labios mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Si Rukia estaba viva y bien en ese lugar que aún no estaba del todo convencido si era real o no, lo hacía desear que aquello en serio fuera real, lo hacía anhelar que fuera real.

-Rukia… Kuchiki… ¿Kuchiki Rukia?- su padre arruinó el momento metiéndose mientras expresaba sus pensamientos frotando su barbilla. -¿No es esa la hermanita adoptiva del capitán Kuchiki Byakuya?-

-Sí, la misma.- afirmó Kaien sin mucho interés.

-¿De dónde se conocen Ichigo y esa mujer?- preguntó Rangiku haciéndole caras tontas a Yuzu.

-Bueno… Kuchiki a veces va a ver como lo entrenó.- se encogió de hombros. –Pero no pensé que se hayan hecho amigos.- miró con curiosidad al pequeño de cabellos naranjas.

-Umm… ella… ella me… cae muy bien.- dijo de nuevo tratando de mantener las apariencias, rogando que no notaran sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No decías que era muy rara?- ¿él dijo eso? Simplemente imposible. ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable e ignorante solía ser?

-Rara del tipo interesante y agradable de rara.- se excusó frotándose la nuca.

-Oh, ya veo.- Kaien sonrió ingenuamente creyéndose todo lo que decía. –Apuesto que a Kuchiki le gustara saber eso.- le palmeó la cabeza. -¡Tengo una idea! Hoy íbamos a cenar con ustedes. ¿Por qué no llevo a Kuchiki?, si tan interesado estas por su bienestar. Si no es molestia, claro.- miró a Isshin, que se encogió de hombros.

El corazón de Ichigo saltó en su pecho ante la posibilidad de ver a Rukia. Ni siquiera le importaba si aquello era real o no siempre y cuando pudiera verla bien, solo por un tiempo aunque sea… incluso si era falso…

-Bien, todo esto es muy entretenido.- habló el capitán de la tercera división. –Pero Ichigo-chan aún no ha explicado la razón de su comportamiento anterior y que tiene que ver con el capitán Urahara.- ¡Maldito Ichimaru! ¡Ya se habían olvidado de eso y él tenía que ir y abrir su bocota!

Comenzó a sudar frío, sin saber que excusa podría inventar ahora. No podía decir la verdad, no quería ser tachado de loco, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no debería tratar de ir contra la corriente de esa realidad.

-Creo que yo puedo explicar eso.- todos dirigieron su atención a la ventana de la habitación al reconocer la voz de Urahara Kisuke, encontrándolo tranquilamente sentado en el marco.

-¡Kisuke! ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?- su padre saltó en su lugar, una gota resbalando por su sien.

-El tiempo suficiente.- sonrió misteriosamente. Ichigo lo miró ceñudo. Urahara estaba vestido con el uniforme de shinigami y el Haori de capitán, pero incluso con esas ropas tan formales seguía llevando su ridículo sombrero rayado en blanco y verde. –Solo vine a ver a Ichigo-kun, puesto que aparentemente él terminó en este estado por mi culpa.-

-¿Qué hiciste para que reaccionara de ese modo tan extraño?- Gin se acercó interrogante al hombre rubio.

-Ah, cielos, solo fue una pequeña mentirita piadosa, no creí que se molestara tanto.- sacó su famoso abanico que incluso aquí tenía y lo presionó contra su pecho en señal de dramatismo.

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió Matsumoto.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Ichigo-kun quería que yo terminara de escribir el libro que le había prometido acerca de la flora y fauna de los distritos del Cuarenta al Cincuenta de Rukongai para este mes. Pero yo le dije que estaría destituido de mi cargo y sería enviado al mundo humano mientras Mayuri-san se convertía en el capitán por ocho años hasta que yo regresara. Lo dije solo para zafar de tener que escribir el libro al menos por casi una década. ¡Es que es tan cansino!- suspiró con pesar.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Ichigo quería hacer un comentario sínico sobre cómo era la peor excusa que había oído, pero en realidad le convenía, así que calló.

-Urahara-san…- la dulce voz de su madre llenó la habitación y un escalofrío pareció recorrer la espalda del sombrerero.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Masaki-chan!- Urahara volteó nerviosamente a ver a la mujer que acababa de llegar con una caja de Bento en sus manos.

-Urahara-san.- su madre sonrió y él no le vio absolutamente nada de malo a su sonrisa, pero todos los demás parecieron estremecerse. -¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle una mentira tan cruel a un niño pequeño?- su tono fue dulce y suave, pero tenía al rubio capitán temblando.

-Ah, Masaki-chan, yo…- tartamudeó torpemente tratando de excusarse mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

-Luego hablare contigo, Urahara-san.- prometió con su sonrisa agrandándose. –Espera afuera mientras me aseguro que mi hijo esté bien. Y no te muevas hasta que vaya, por favor.- mandó suavemente.

-Sí, Masaki-chan. Como quieras, Masaki-chan. Lo siento, Masaki-chan.- murmuró el hombre del sombrero mientras se retiraba.

La sonrisa de su madre se volvió más tierna mientras volvía su atención a él y le tendía su comida, que aceptó agradecido, comiendo rápidamente mientras su padre le explicaba la situación a su progenitora.

-Muy bien, la capitana Unohana dijo que solo necesitas comer y descansar, así que supongo que ya podemos regresar a casa.- apenas terminó de comer, su madre lo tomó en brazos, comenzando a llevarlo fuera del lugar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo iré a cenar está noche junto con Kuchiki!- se despidió el teniente Kaien antes de desaparecer con Shunpo.

-Llevare a las niñas y volveré al trabajo. Exageraste al traerlas, Masaki, te dije que solo se desmayó.- Isshin hizo un mohín, a lo que su esposa solo le sacó la lengua.

-Muy bien, estaré con Gin… hasta que regresen.- sonrió inocentemente Rangiku entregándole a Yuzu a su capitán.

-Yo voy con usted, capitán.- dijo Toshiro en su terquedad de no soltar a Karin una vez que la agarraba.

-Muy bien, tendremos que ir a pie para no marear más a Ichigo.- juntos la familia Kurosaki ¿o tal vez Shiba?, junto con el Hitsugaya, salieron del cuarto escuadrón rumbo a su casa.

Ichigo había notado, cuando salió con su padre esa mañana, que su casa en la Sociedad de Almas era de cuatro pisos y muy ancha, como tres veces el tamaño de su casa del mundo humano.

Viendo su familia como estaba, con sus hermanas bebés, él pequeño, y sus padres vivos ambos y jóvenes, aunque con la desagradable adición de Toshiro pegoteado a Karin, y la posibilidad de ver a Rukia, se encontró a sí mismo deseando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello en serio, en verdad fuera real.

Llegaron a la casa y su padre se fue casi al instante de dejar a Yuzu y despedirse, el albino tercer oficial, en cambio, se tardó un tiempo un poco demasiado más de lo necesario en despedirse de Karin antes de decidirse a partir siguiendo a su capitán.

Él se quedó a solas con su madre una vez que sus hermanitas se durmieron.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tienes que dormir ahora, Ichigo. Debes recuperarte, ordenes de Unohana-san.- le picoteó dulcemente la nariz, llevándolo rumbo a su habitación. –Te prometo que te despertare para cuando llegue tu primo Kaien.-

-Espera.- la miró confundido mientras se acomodaba en su cama. -¿Ese Kaien es mi primo?- quiso abofetearse después de preguntar aquello. ¿Así quería pasar desapercibido? Seguro que esa pregunta le parecería muy extraño.

-Claro. Aunque no se lleva mucho tiempo con tu padre, realmente.- rió levemente, sin extrañarse ni nada. –Ahora ve a dormir, cielo. Esperemos que esta vez tengas dulces sueños.- lo besó en la frente y él lucho inútilmente con su sonrojo.

-B-bien. No olvides despertarme cuando llegue Rukia… ¡Digo, Kaien!- se corrigió de inmediato.

-Muy bien. Dulces sueños.- le dio una última caricia antes de apagar la luz.

Ichigo se sentía como si no fuera capaz de dormir en todo el día a pesar de que ni siquiera había atardecido por todos los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero, extrañamente, muy rápido el cansancio lo invadió y se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

Despertó cuando ya era de noche con las suaves caricias de su madre.

Se frotó los ojos, desconcertado. Mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de asegurarse seguir en el mismo mundo o estar de vuelta en el suyo cada vez que despertara.

-Mamá.- sonrió contento, apreciando la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba su progenitora que, aunque joven, seguía siendo su madre. Deseaba que fuera realmente su madre.

-Vamos, cielo. Kaien ya está aquí.- lo ayudó a levantarse y alistarse.

Él trató de hacer todo lo más rápido posible, emocionado por la posibilidad de realmente ver a su Rukia y sentir que, como todo en ese extraño lugar, era real.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente ignorando las advertencias de su madre, mirando ansioso por la sala del comedor, buscándola.

Casi se le paró el corazón cuando la vio.

Allí estaba… ¡Realmente allí estaba!

Sentada junto a ese Kaien y otra mujer que no reconoció, allí estaba su Rukia, riéndose de algo que decía su loco padre.

Todos voltearon a verlo en cuanto ingresó al lugar, pero él solo tenía ojos para Rukia, que lo miraba con curiosidad y hasta parecía un poco extrañada, aunque no estaba seguro. Ella siempre fue buena en ocultar sus emociones. Pero él no. Y la prueba de eso fue que pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Rukia…- susurró con incrédula felicidad. Aun llorando, sus facciones estallaron en una inmensa sonrisa. -¡Rukia!-

Ignorando la sorpresa de todos los presentes y de la propia Rukia, se lanzó a abrazarla sin poder contenerse, sollozando de alegría.

Ella estaba aquí.

Continuara...


	3. Preguntas

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo tres: Preguntas.

Ichigo podía oír las exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa por parte de sus familiares, podía sentir lo tensa que se hallaba Rukia, y hasta incluso notaba la confusión de ese tipo Kaien y la mujer desconocida sentada a su lado. Pero le daba igual.

Él solo se acurrucó más contra el estómago de Rukia, decidiendo que luego se mortificaría con el hecho de que con su altura actual solo hasta ahí le llegaba. Por ahora solo quería deleitarse con el hecho de que de nuevo la estaba tocando, de nuevo estaba percibiendo su aroma a flores de cerezo y vainilla, de nuevo la tenía en sus brazos, de nuevo la sentía viva.

Más lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo en su lugar dando un último sollozo antes de reunir el valor suficiente para alzar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos mieles acuosos con los confundidos violetas.

Era tan hermosa. Su cabello ahora estaba igual a como en la época de cuando recién la había conocido (tal vez un poco más largo), y sus ojos no parecían tan luminosos como los recordaba, pero aun así era su Rukia, y era perfecta.

Notó como ella miraba al tipo Kaien de reojo con nerviosismo, y de repente sintió sus manos palmeándole la cabeza torpemente.

-Y-Ya no llores, Ichigo-kun, t-todo está bien.- lo consoló Rukia sonriendo torpemente, pero eso basto para que finalmente dejara de llorar y sonriera. Pesé a que ella lo llamó con el sufijo "kun", el hecho de oír su nombre brotar una vez más de sus labios le trajo una paz que hace mucho que no sentía.

-Rukia…- había mil cosas que quería decirle, como que lo sentía, como que la había extrañado, y como que la amaba, pero se conformó con decir su nombre, volviendo a abrazarse a ella.

Escuchó a la gente a su alrededor murmurar y de repente fue consciente de su error.

Oh, mierda…

Se separó de la Kuchiki como si quemara y se volteó a sus confundidos padres, sudor perlando su frente sin saber cómo excusar sus acciones. Realmente no se le ocurría nada que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¡Sí que había metido la pata!

Sus ojos recorrieron a cada persona en el comedor mientras trataba de inventar algo creíble para salir de aquel apuro. Aparte de sus padres y sus hermanas, estaban Toshiro, Rangiku e Ichimaru, ese tipo Kaien que aparentemente era su primo, una mujer que no conocía, y Urahara, Hiyori y Shinji… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Urahara?!

Sus ojos mieles desesperados se encontraron con los grises divertidos del sombrerero loco que parecían decir "¿acaso estás en un apuro, Kurosaki-san?" Sin saber del todo lo que hacía, asintió tragando saliva. Y Urahara se puso en pie.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que mis pequeñas mentiritas piadosas meten al pequeño Ichigo-kun en más de un lío por estos tiempos!- rió jovialmente abanicándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Urahara-san?- habló su madre de nuevo con su sonrisa demasiado dulce. -¿Esto también es por tu causa?-

-Me temó que sí, Masaki-chan. Espero que tu bondadoso corazón pueda perdonarme una vez más.- ocultó su sonrisa nerviosa tras su abanico.

-Explíquese, capitán Urahara. ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba llorando de esa forma sobre Kuchiki?- habló el tipo Kaien.

-Oh, bueno, resulta que yo había tenido una genial idea de un libro sobre una heroína petite de la nobleza, y el personaje se me hacía tan similar a Kuchiki-san que no resistí la tentación de nombrarla en su honor.- Rukia pareció horrorizada ante ese hecho. -La historia terminó trágicamente, y… puede ser que yo haya, ya saben, dicho o no dicho que realmente estaba basada en la vida de la verdadera Kuchiki-san.- soltó una risa tensa ante la mala mirada de casi todos los presentes.

-¿Y dejaste creer a un niñito que la heroína de su libro que también conocía en persona murió trágicamente?- Hiyori alzó un puño.

-Bueno, Hiyori-chan, si lo dices de aquel modo realmente suena mal…-

-¡Suena mal de cualquier modo, pelado!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña teniente rubia se lanzó a su capitán, proporcionándole puños y patadas a la cabeza mientras este trataba de cubrirse sin mucho éxito.

-Así que Ichigo-kun se encariñó de Kuchiki-chan gracias al libro, y por eso estaba devastado cuando pensó que había muerto.- meditó la mujer que no conocía con una mano en la barbilla.

-Sí, creo que eso explica todo.- secundó Kaien mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de adoración, de un modo que a Karin le gustaba llamar "la mirada de los idiotas enamorados" y lo acusaba de mirar así a Rukia.

-Pero ya lo ves, Ichigo-kun, todo fue invento del capitán Urahara. Por desgracia la historia también, pero… Kuchiki-chan está muy bien aquí sana y salva.- la mujer desconocida le palmeó la cabeza con dulzura, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza para disimular su sonrojo.

-Urahara-san es realmente un descarado.- rió su madre como si estuviera diciendo una broma, pero incluso Hiyori se estremeció y se apartó del rubio de ojos grises cuando su progenitora se acercó. –Ven, Urahara-san, charlemos fuera acerca de cualquier otra mentira que le hayas dicho a mi pequeño.- enganchó su brazo al del temeroso capitán, jalándolo fuera de la cocina.

-Hmm, esperó que ese pelado obtenga varias flechas Quincy en su culo.- bufó la teniente de la doceava volviendo a su asiento junto al capitán de la quinta. -¡Oye, Ichigo! ¡No vuelvas a creerle a ese pelado, ¿me oíste?!- el aludido asintió distraídamente, mientras sus ojos seguían todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la incómoda Kuchiki. Contuvo una sonrisa, recordando como ella siempre odio ser el centro de atención, amaba pasar desapercibida. Aquel episodio debió ser una verdadera tortura para ella.

De nuevo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero se los frotó e hizo esfuerzos para subirse a una silla, rechazando la ayuda del viejo. Se mantuvo sentado quieto, solo mirando a Rukia todo el tiempo, fingiendo mirar a otro lado cuando ella lo miraba de vuelta.

En lo que todo el mundo charlaba alegremente, riendo cuando escuchaban los alaridos de Urahara pidiendo clemencia a su madre, Ichigo, aparte de acosar a la de ojos violetas, también se dedicó a pensar.

Ya casi no le quedaba duda de que Urahara estaba detrás de todo aquello. Ahora sabía a quién debía interrogar realmente. Pero debía ser cauteloso. Ahora menos que nunca confiaba en ese sombrerero, a pesar de que lo había salvado mintiendo por él en dos ocasiones, no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones. No tenía idea de nada. Aunque por ahora… pensó volviendo a mirar a Rukia, realmente no se quejaba de estar en esa confusa realidad.

-¡Oye, Ichigo!- saltó en su lugar ante el llamado del tipo Kaien. -¡No tienes que estar mirando a Kuchiki así todo el tiempo! ¡Tal vez lo que leíste en el libro de ese charlatán (con todo respeto) no haya sido real! ¡Pero aun así Kuchiki es una chica fantástica!- Rukia se sonrojó ante el comentario del teniente del trece y el pequeño de cabellos anaranjados frunció el ceño, con una extraña sensación de incomodidad quemando en la boca de su estómago.

En toda respuesta a su aparente primo, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Parece que quedó de mal humor después de todo esto, no?- rió Rangiku alegremente mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Yuzu.

-Claro que si.- señaló Hirako apartando su largo cabello de su hombro. Requirió de todo el autocontrol de Ichigo el no reír y hacer un comentario acerca de cómo se veía igual a una chica. -¿No viste como lloraba el pobre niño? Prácticamente quedó traumatizado.- también requirió de todo su autocontrol el no saltar en defensa de su cordura y madurez.

Soy un niño ahora, soy un niño ahora, se repitió una y otra vez.

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso, pequeño?- inquirió de nuevo con suma dulzura la mujer desconocida, provocándole otro sonrojo en lo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo… yo tengo hambre…- como respaldo a sus palabras, su estómago rugió, haciendo que su sonrojo se profundizara.

-¡Iré por mamá entonces!- canturreó su padre poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la cocina en busca de su esposa.

-Te ves algo decaído, pequeño.- volvió a hablar la mujer que no conocía. -¿Es por esto o por algo más?-

Él solo negó con la cabeza sin dar una respuesta concreta, parpadeando sus ojos a la Kuchiki por un segundo.

-No quiere hablar ahora, Miyako.- Kaien le colocó la mano en el hombro en un gesto que le pareció bastante intimo a la mujer que ahora sabía se llamaba Miyako. Notó a Rukia bajar la mirada con tristeza y sintió la sensación en su estómago pasar de incomodidad a verdaderas patadas dolorosas punzando en su contra. Ella estaba celosa de Miyako. ¡Por el tipo Kaien! Y la sensación en su estómago no era nada más que los famosos celos.

Nunca había estado celoso de Rukia antes, al menos no que él supiera o estuviera dispuesto a reconocer. Si había tenido celos fraternales, cuando sus hermanitas comenzaron a frecuentarse con sus patéticos novios, pero no se parecían en nada a este tipo de celos. Aquellos eran celos furiosos y sobreprotectores, y hasta se atrevería a decir que cargaban con un poco de pánico. Pero estos celos… estaban llenos de auténtico espanto, posesividad, impotencia, repulsión (aún no estaba seguro de si a sí mismo o a la idea de ella queriendo a alguien más o… a ese alguien más), y hasta incluso se atrevería a decir que se sentía traicionado de alguna forma.

Con esos amargos pensamientos nadando en su mente apenas pudo forzar unas cuantas sonrisas para brindar a sus invitados cuando se dirigían a él. Su madre y un Urahara considerablemente magullado regresaron detrás de su padre luego de un rato y finalmente sirvieron la cena, que resulto ser Okonomiyaki. A pesar de que Ichigo amaba esa comida, se encontró con el descubrimiento de que los celos quitaban fácilmente el hambre. Apenas comió. Odiaba esa sensación.

Para cuando su progenitora sirvió el postre (Dango), él ya había asimilado un par de datos de ese mundo por medio de escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores. Como, por ejemplo, que Mayuri era el teniente del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, y que Nemu había sido creada solo recientemente y en este momento permanecía siendo una pre-adolescente sin cargo que ayudaba en el escuadrón bajo las órdenes de Kurotsuchi. También se enteró que Hinamori Momo estaba saliendo con Kira Izuru (Toshiro hizo una mueca cuando salió aquel tema). Y también, descubrió que Miyako y Kaien estaban casados, y que Kaien era el hermano mayor de Kukaku y Ganju.

Luego de terminar el postre, su madre levantó a las gemelas en brazos, alegando que ya era su hora de dormir, y le preguntó si él deseaba ir a la cama o si quería quedarse un poco más. Compartiendo una mirada con Urahara, decidió mejor quedarse.

Shinji y Hiyori fueron los primeros en retirarse, pateando a su padre cuando hizo un comentario respecto a cómo pasarían el resto de la noche. Estuvieron un rato más conversando hasta que Gin decidió que tenía que irse y Rangiku quiso seguirlo, pateando también a su padre por exactamente el mismo comentario.

Poco tiempo después, Kaien anunció que ya se marchaban, y el "niño" no pudo evitar que el pánico lo invada al ver a Rukia ponerse de pie para marcharse con su teniente y la esposa de este.

Su aparente primo notó su mirada y sonrió cálidamente.

-Oye, Kuchiki, deberías despedirte de Ichigo. Eres su heroína, ¿lo olvidas?- la Kuchiki bajó la mirada con un tenue sonrojo, viéndose visiblemente incómoda.

-Umm… Adiós, Ichigo-kun.- se acercó a él, a lo que su corazón se aceleró a mil por segundo, y le revolvió suavemente el cabello, sonriendo apenas.

-¡A-adiós!- logró tartamudear el de cabellos anaranjados con las mejillas rojas.

Los adultos rieron ante su cara y Rukia agrando su sonrisa antes de volver a palmear su cabeza una última vez y finalmente dirigirse a la puerta junto a Kaien y Miyako. Cuando se fue, casi se sintió como si su mundo pudiera volver a ser gris, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de su madre en su hombro y volteó topándose con su maternal sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta. Era cierto, no solo tenía a Rukia otra vez, su madre también había regresado. El mundo no volvería a ser gris.

-¿Ya quieres irte a dormir, cielo?- fue la pregunta de su madre mientras limpiaba un poco de comida que había quedado en su boca.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. Solo quedaban, aparte de sus padres, Urahara y Toshiro. Se preguntó por qué Toshiro no se habrá ido aún… Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, le restó importancia y se concentró en el sombrerero, que hizo un gesto a la derecha.

Recordando que en esa dirección, la derecha, estaba el baño, volvió la mirada a su madre y puso cara de urgencia.

-Primero necesito ir al baño, mamá.- sonrió nerviosamente zafándose de su agarre. –Luego iré a la cama.-

-De acuerdo, cariño. No olvides lavarte las manos.-

-Oh, vaya, yo también necesito el baño. ¿Qué dices, Ichigo-kun? ¿Una carrera para ver quién llega primero?- propuso Kisuke.

-Que infantil…- murmuró el Hitsugaya por lo bajo.

-Uh… claro. ¡Yo ganare!- puso su voz más infantil y echó a correr hacia el baño que afortunadamente estaba al otro lado de la casa.

Cuando llegó, ni tiempo tuvo para tomar aire cuando Urahara ya lo estaba jalando a una habitación que sin duda no era el baño. Era más bien parecida a las oficinas de los capitanes, solo que menos lujosa.

Miró interrogante como el mayor cerraba la puerta y sacaba un aparato extraño que puso encima del escritorio que había en el lugar.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo, Kurosaki-san.- le sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

Ichigo decidió ser cauteloso.

-¿Tú sabes… lo qué me pasa?-

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que despertaste en una realidad completamente distinta a la que conocías de un día al otro?- sacó su abanico, dándose aire tranquilamente.

-Eh…- bueno, definitivamente el rubio lo sabía todo. –Sí. ¿Tú hiciste esto?-

-Pues claro, claro que yo lo hice. ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo de cumpleaños?-

-¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?! ¡URAHARA-SAN! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS JUGAR CON MI VIDA DE ESA FORMA?!- gritó fuera de sí.

-Ya, ya, Kurosaki-san. No estés gritando así. No queremos compañía innecesaria, ¿o sí?- muy a regañadientes, Ichigo tuvo que tomar su consejo.

-¿Por qué mierdas soy un niño pequeño?- preguntó esta vez de modo más calmado pero no menos furioso.

Urahara, por alguna razón, sonrió complacido.

-De todo en esta realidad, ¿eso es lo que más te molesta?- Ichigo se sonrojo al verse descubierto.

-N-no importa… ¡Solo dime qué rayos me hiciste!-

-Bueno, en realidad es complicado.- se acercó a la máquina que había colocado en el escritorio. –Mira, traje esto para tener una prueba de todas mis palabras.- el aparato era como una especie de mini computadora, pero Urahara solo sacó el periódico que había debajo y se lo tendió.

Él lo tomó con el ceño fruncido, profundizándolo cuando vio la fecha del periódico.

-¿Primero de julio del 2004? Esto es…-

-Es exactamente la misma fecha que en la otra realidad… solo que dos semanas antes.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero decir que faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños. Dos semanas para que tengas la oportunidad de pedir un deseo de nuevo.-

-Tú…- entrecerró sus ojos mieles. -¿Me estás diciendo… que en dos semanas tendré la oportunidad de desear que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- sus ojos se ampliaron.

-Exacto.- el hombre suspiró, sacándose su sombrero y dejando su mirada al descubierto. –Quiero que tú tomes la decisión.-

-Urahara-san, ¿qué…?-

-Ahora, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir sin interrumpir, por favor. Preguntas al final.- se sentó en el escritorio junto a su aparato y su sombrero. –Cuando derrotaste a Aizen y perdiste tus poderes comprendí que, de un modo u otro, todo el sufrimiento causado por Aizen era indirectamente culpa mía. Y no discutas.- frenó levantando una mano cuando el menor abrió la boca para hablar. –En los diecisiete meses, aparte de la meta de regresarte tus poderes, también empecé a trabajar en este aparatito de aquí.- palmeó la mini computadora. –Su función es desafiar las barreras de espacio/tiempo, sonido, luz, y cualquier otra barrera que se te ocurra, pero en resumen, puede desafiar todo lo existente y "transformarlo, mutarlo, y/o cambiarlo" a lo que sea. En palabras más simples, concede deseos. Pero de un modo muy diferente al Hogyoku. Y, yo lo arregle de manera que solo pudiera conceder deseos a una persona, a ti, Kurosaki-san.-

-¿Por qué…?- Urahara volvió a levantar una mano para acallarlo.

-Tú peleaste mis batallas. Yo te utilice… utilice a muchas personas que te importan, también. Incluso utilice a tu hermanita Karin-chan para hacer llegar aquel pastel hasta ti.-

-¿Qué…?...-

-Estoy tan en deuda contigo, Kurosaki-san.- suspiró casi como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo, aunque con ese tipo, nunca se sabía. –Incluso haciendo todo esto, siento que aún me queda mucho por pagarte.-

-¿Quieres hablar claramente? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada!- rugió comenzando a perder la cabeza.

-Bien. Lo explicaré de un modo que entiendas.- tomó una de las dos antenitas de la mini computadora. –Disfrace esta "antena" de vela y la coloque en el pastel, que por cierto yo no prepare.- Ichigo suspiró aliviado ante ese dato. –Piensa en esta antena como un celular que recibe la "señal Wifi" de este aparato.- palmeó la mini computadora. –Y, por lo tanto, comparte sus propiedades. La vela captó tu deseo y lo concedió usando las propiedades de la máquina, a la que por cierto llamo Shuritsumi.- que nombre tan horrible… -Shuritsumi solo puede conceder tus deseos, por lo que tu antigua realidad "se durmió" contigo, y esta nueva realidad "despertó" contigo. Eres el único que puede recordar todo, aparte de mí, claro. Para los demás, lo único que ha existido siempre es esta realidad.- Ichigo decidió sentarse cuando comprendió que la explicación iba para largo. –En esta ocasión se supondría que Shuritsumi solo iba a romper la barrera del espacio, modificando las circunstancias acomodándolas a lo que es un mundo sin Aizen Sosuke, pero a último momento arregle que también rompiera la barrera del tiempo, retrocediendo dos semanas, del quince de julio al primero, para que así pudieras utilizar estas dos semanas de prueba para decidir si quieres quedarte aquí o volver a tu antigua realidad. Y eso porque yo he hecho muchas cosas sin consultártelas, Kurosaki-san, pero esta vez… esta vez la decisión la tomaras tú, estará en tus manos. Porque esto es para ti. Esto es realmente mi regalo de cumpleaños. Y si no te gusta…- tanteó la única antenita que quedaba conectada al aparato. –Hay devoluciones.-

Ichigo se quedó en silencio largo rato, asimilando toda la información recibida.

Ok, lo captaba. Urahara había hecho un aparato que le concediera un deseo en agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho por él. Están en el mismo año y mes que de lo que solía ser… ayer, solo que dos semanas antes. Y tenía esas dos semanas para decidir si quería permanecer en esa realidad o volver a lo que solía ser.

-Pe-pero… si me quedó aquí… ¿qué pasara con la otra realidad?-

-Si te quedas aquí, esa otra realidad no existirá. No será otra realidad, será una vieja realidad que solo vivirá en nuestras memorias. No será nada. No estamos quitándole la vida a nadie, solo cambiándola, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Sí, creo que lo entiendo.- asintió frotándose la nuca. -¿Y por qué soy un niñito? No me has explicado eso… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que mis padres se conocieron aun sin todo el lío de Aizen y ese hollow del que me habló mi padre?- lo miró interrogante.

-El cómo tus padres se conocieron, creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a ellos.- sonrió misteriosamente. –En cuanto a por qué eres un niñito… bueno, eso es porque en esta realidad naciste en exactamente el mismo año, día y mes que en la antigua realidad, y si hubieras sido criado en el mundo humano, ahora mismo te verías como un joven de casi dieciocho, pero como fuiste criado en la Sociedad de Almas…-

-Me veo como un maldito niño de cinco años.- gimió con fastidio. -¿Cuántos años aquí equivalen a un año en el mundo humano?-

-Eso es muy complicado y variable. Diez años aquí pueden ser contados como tres años en el mundo humano o como uno y medio, o incluso como solo un par de meses… Eso depende de lo bajo, nivelado, o alto que sea tu Reiatsu. Ponlo de este modo, si es excesivamente bajo, o directamente nulo, puedes envejecer o más rápido o más lento, también depende el metabolismo de cada uno y como acepte las partículas de Reishi en el aire. Pasa lo mismo si tu Reiatsu es excesivamente alto. Con los Reiatsus más o menos "nivelados", hay un porcentaje más común, pero también bastante variable. También se dan los casos que las personas que están juntas a lo largo de la vida suelen complementar su Reishi y envejecer a la misma velocidad al estar expuesto a ese estimulo. Pero hay datos seguros también, como que cien años suelen equivaler de diez a quince años humanos. Por lo que yo diría que…- lo miró de arriba a abajo. –Sí, como en unos cien años ya tendrías que volver a ser un joven alto.-

-¡¿CIEN AÑOS?!- tenía que estar bromeando. -¡No puedo esperar tanto!-

-¿Por qué no?- el científico lo miró interesado. -¿Tendrá esa urgencia de crecer algo que ver con nuestra querida Kuchiki-san?- el de cabellos anaranjados se sonrojo al verse descubierto.

-E-eso no importa… Olvídalo.- negó con la cabeza. –Tengo más preguntas.- luego pensaría su problemilla de la edad.

-Te escuchó.-

-¿Qué pasó con la guerra contra los Quincys?- inquirió mortalmente serio.

-Yo acabe con ella.- respondió sencillamente como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ichigo se quedó helado.

-¿Qué?...-

-Yo acabe con la guerra. Yo mate a su rey.-

-Pe-pe-pero… ¿cómo…?...- su mente simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Oh, no lo tengo del todo claro.- se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ponerse su sombrero. –Yo desperté en esta realidad en la mañana, como tú. Por suerte tengo un montón de datos archivados en mi computadora del Departamento de investigación y desarrollo, todo lo que necesitó saber está ahí. Pase toda la mañana informándome de cómo fueron las cosas en esta realidad sin Aizen Sosuke.-

-¿Hay algo de mí?- preguntó ansioso por ya no ser tan ignorante de su vida allí. -¿Algo que necesite saber?-

-Bueno…- de nuevo, sacó su abanico. –Tus padres tipo como que adoptaron a Hitsugaya-kun…- cubrió su rostro con su abanico mientras la boca del menor caía.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló. -¡¿En serio?!- cuando Kisuke asintió, Ichigo soltó unas cuantas groserías nada propias de un niño pequeño. -¡¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué diablos pasó eso?!- exigió saber poniéndose en pie.

-Bueno, pasó poco después de que tú nacieras. Tu madre se encariñó mucho de Hitsugaya-kun y prácticamente lo obligó a vivir con ustedes como si fuera un hijo más. Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Los dientes del más pequeño estaban rechinando.

-Maldito enano acaparador de hermanas y ahora de familias…- murmuró con aborrecimiento puro.

-Uh, Kurosaki-san, no es por nada, pero ahora él es más alto que tú, ¿sabes?...-

-No me lo recuerdes.- refunfuñó. –Como sea, me estabas diciendo eso de cómo derrotaste al rey Quincy…- dejó las palabras al aire para que continuara.

-Oh, sí. Como te decía, no lo tengo del todo claro. Aparentemente anticipe su invasión a la Sociedad de Almas y envenene su existencia mezclando su esencia con atributos hollows cuando aún no recuperaba todo su poder…- le restó importancia.

El de ojos mieles tuvo que obligar a su mandíbula a cerrarse.

-O-ok…- frunció el ceño. Bueno, lo importante es que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos. –Por cierto, Urahara-san… ¿Qué pasó con Rose, el capitán del tercer escuadrón?- era algo que se había estado preguntando. Si Aizen nunca había existido, entonces Rose tendría que permanecer como capitán… ¿cierto? Y ahora que lo pensaba, aquel tipo Love también.

El gesto de Urahara pareció oscurecerse.

-En esta realidad no todo es perfecto, Kurosaki-san.- dijo muy seriamente. –Aikawa Love, Otoribashi Rose, y un par de tenientes que tú no has llegado a conocer murieron en un atentado hace casi dieciocho años… justo en el día de tu nacimiento.- Ichigo se quedó helado. –Un grupo no identificado de tres individuos aún desconocidos atacaron el cuarto escuadrón cuando tu madre estaba dando a luz. Los espantaron, sin embargo no lograron matar ni capturar a ninguno, pero ellos se llevaron las vidas de dos capitanes, tres tenientes y siete oficiales de alto rango de distintos escuadrones.- suspiró. –Aún son prófugos. Han hecho un par de atentados más desde entonces. Cuando nacieron tus hermanas y hace tan solo un año. Los conocen como el Trio Terror. En esta realidad, ellos parecen ser la mayor preocupación de la Sociedad de Almas.-

-Y-ya veo…- bajó la cabeza. Su madre, Rukia y muchos más estaban vivos ahí, pero… personas como Rose y Love ya no estaban. Aparentemente no todo era color de rosa en esa realidad.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que debes enterarte, Kurosaki-san. Como, por ejemplo, que ahora tu apellido es Shiba.- sí, eso ya lo había imaginado. –Tus hermanas nacieron hace dos años, a pesar de que se ven de unos meses, ya te explique eso. No, no nacieron en el mismo año que en la antigua realidad, si no que nacieron cuando tú te veías de cuatro o cinco años y tus padres quisieron tener más hijos, eso es uno de los ajustes de la realidad. Debes saber que aquí se supone que eres un aficionado de los libros. Yo soy tu sensei en cuanto a cuestiones históricas, literarias y matemáticas, pasas conmigo los fines de semana. Shiba Kaien-kun es tu sensei en cuanto a cuestiones de fuerza, Kido y demás cosas shinigamis, empezaste a entrenar con él solo recientemente tres veces a la semana. Te lo digo para que no te sorprendas de tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él, en el decimotercer escuadrón… con Kuchiki-san…- canturreó lo último ante su mirada fulminante. –Creo que podrás manejarte bien aprendiendo todo lo demás por tu cuenta. Si tienes más preguntas las resolveremos mañana. Tu madre debe estar preocupándose. Y no lo olvides.- guardó la mini computadora entre los pliegues de su shihakusho. –Tienes dos semanas para tomar tu decisión.-

El Kurosaki (que se negaba a llamarse a sí mismo Shiba) asintió tragando saliva.

En lo que volvían al comedor, Ichigo meditó acerca de todo lo que hablaron. Uno pensaría que, con su madre y la chica que amaba vivas, no había mucho que pensar respecto a lo que debía elegir. Pero él se negaba a ser tan egoísta. La no-existencia de Aizen significaba la existencia de ese Trío Terror, y por lo tanto la muerte de personas que en la otra realidad tal vez siguieran con vida. Era casi como si le estuvieran dando a elegir entre vidas que salvar. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

Cuando regresaron al comedor encontraron a su madre sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras este jugaba Shogi con Toshiro (que por cierto le estaba pateando el trasero al viejo).

Después de inventar una pobre excusa respecto a su tardanza Urahara se despidió deseándoles buenas noches.

Ichigo bostezó y pensó que con mucho gusto ya podría ir a la cama, cuando un llanto resonó por toda la casa. Karin, esa pequeña bebé chillona… Reprimió un gemido de fastidio, pensando que tendría que volver a sus noches sin dormir debido a la ruidosa bebita. Su madre comenzó a levantarse, pero el albino se adelantó.

-Yo voy.- dijo tomando un biberón ya preparado justo detrás de su silla y corriendo escaleras arriba.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el insoportable chillido cesó. Muy a su pesar, el de cabellos anaranjados sintió cierta simpatía por el tercer oficial de la décima división. Cualquiera que pudiera callar a su hermanita de pulmones potentes y salvar su sueño era alguien digno de al menos el mínimo de respeto.

-Creo que ya no va a volver.- rió su padre malignamente haciendo trampa y poniendo todas las piezas de modo que estén a su favor.

Masaki negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, aunque sonreía con diversión, y luego se volvió hacia su primogénito y lo tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y su anhelada cama-Futon. Lo cambió de nuevo a su pijama, ignorando sus protestas, lo acostó y lo arropó, negándose a irse de la habitación hasta que cayera dormido.

Ichigo tenía muchas cosas en mente, su deseo, la decisión que debía tomar, el Trío Terror, las dos semanas, Rukia, el tipo Kaien, Urahara, el enano robacunas, el no poder bañarse solo, el problemilla de su edad, y mil cosas más, pero solo bastó la dulce mirada de su madre y su tierna sonrisa para que todas las preocupaciones volaran fuera de su mente. Luego podría pensar y repensar y angustiarse con todas las complicaciones de su vida. Pero ahora, había tenido un largo día, y realmente quería dormir y despertar mañana más fresco y con la cabeza más aclimatada. Solo por ese momento, se permitiría ser egoísta y dormiría pacíficamente.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, sea la realidad que sea.

Aunque en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón deseaba secreta y egoístamente despertar en aquella nueva realidad, bajo el ala protectora de su madre. Y con la posibilidad de ver a Rukia una vez más.

Continuara...


	4. Contras y Pros

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo cuatro: Contras y Pros.

-Ichigo…- el de cabellos anaranjados hizo una mueca al oír a alguien llamando su nombre. No quería levantarse aún. –Ichigo…- la voz lo llamó de nuevo, un poco más insistente. –Ichigo…-

-Cinco minutos más, Yuzu…- bostezó, preguntándose por qué su voz se habría oído tan aguda.

-Ichigo…- la voz molestó una vez más, y, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿desde cuándo Yuzu lo llamaba por su nombre y no Onii-chan? ¿Sería Karin? No… ella lo llamaba Ichi-nii… ¿El viejo entonces? –Ichigo…- ahora que lo pensaba, la voz era demasiado grave para pertenecer a sus hermanas… Sí… debía ser el viejo. –Ichi…-

-¡Maldita sea, Ichigo! ¡DESPIERTA!- una voz más aguda y algo distorsionada interrumpió a la otra voz, justo antes de que sintiera una patada en su costado que lo hizo gemir de dolor girándose mientras sujetaba sus costillas afectadas, finalmente abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué diab…?...- frenó sus palabras al notar en dónde se hallaba. Estaba en su mundo interior. Reconoció los edificios azules y el cielo salpicado de nubes blancas, todo de lado.

Vaya… hacía bastante tiempo que no se pasaba por allí.

Volteó, encontrándose al viejo Zangetsu, que a pesar de saber que también representaba su poder Quincy de igual manera aún lo reconocía como una de sus Zanpakuto, y al Zangetsu Hollow, que… se veía… como un niño de cinco años.

Su boca cayó abierta mientras miraba al Hollow, que tenía grandes ojos color miel y era adorablemente pequeño, su cabello blanco y su piel albina habían desaparecido, ahora su cabello era negro por alguna razón y tenía su mismo tono de piel, una de sus espadas permanecía colgando de su espalda torpemente ya que la espada era más grande que él, y estaba vestido con una versión mini del uniforme de los shinigamis, aún más pequeña de lo que le había visto a Toshiro o incluso a Yachiru.

Ichigo trató de no reírse, verdaderamente lo intento, el verlo le recordó que también era un niño, pero con esa mueca de profundo disgusto y las facciones llenas de repulsión y disconformidad consigo mismo lo hizo pensar en la época en que le temía y normalmente su molestia le auguraba a peligro pero ahora solo le causaba… ternura. Sí, eso es, su Hollow se veía adorable, y ¿cómo esperaban que no hiciera algo menos que revolcarse en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas? Por el amor de Dios que era un ser humano… en parte… tal vez… probablemente…

Sus carcajadas empeoraron al punto de las lágrimas cuando su Hollow, molesto, intentó desenvainar su espada para atacarlo, solo logrando irse de lado y caer sobre su trasero al no soportar el peso de la gran espada. Golpeó el suelo con el puño mientras se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reírse.

-¡YA BASTA, MALDITO!- gritó mortalmente furioso su ya-no-tan-hollow, arreglándoselas para cargar la espada sobre su cabeza aunque se veía que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. -¡Deja de reír o te mataré!- amenazó, solo logrando que Ichigo riera más ante su voz chillona de niñito que se oía aún más aguda que la suya propia.

-¡E-eres… eres…!- se las arregló para ponerse en pie, aun sujetándose el estómago. -¡Eres adorable!- lo señaló antes de volver a caer al suelo riendo más.

Su copia de cabello negro rechinó los dientes, soltando la espada y lanzándose sobre él golpeándolo con sus propios puños para frenar sus risas, por lo que los dos niñitos terminaron revolcándose por los edificios ladeados propinándose puñetazos y patadas hasta que finalmente acabaron uno sobre el otro tratando de ahorcarse. La escena se vería realmente mal si no fueran dos niñitos que en realidad no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para dañar al otro seriamente.

El viejo Zangetsu lanzó un suspiró exasperado antes de tomar a los dos niños del cuello de sus Kimonos y alzarlos despegando sus pies a un metro del suelo. Los dos niños lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Cálmense. Tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando, no pelear. Para eso estábamos tratando de despertar a Ichigo.- miró reprobatoriamente al de cabellos negros, que se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

-¡No es mi culpa que al idiota del Rey se le ocurriera reírse a carcajadas burlándose de mí como un papanatas!- refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-¡No soy un papanatas!- se defendió el de cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Sí lo eres!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Silencio!- exclamó fuertemente el viejo Zangetsu dejándolos caer de cara al suelo a ambos. -¡Se ven como niños pero no lo son! ¡Así que compórtense!- negó con la cabeza.

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!- se apuntaron mutuamente.

-No me importa quién empezó.- parecía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener la calma. –Solo… ya paren.- suspiró.

Ambos aparentes infantes se cruzaron de brazos y miraron hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera su copia o el mayor.

Fue en medio de su infantil berrinche que a Ichigo comenzó a entrarle la curiosidad de qué demonios estaba pasando con sus Zangetsus… o más bien, con su Zangetsu Hollow que ya no se veía tan hollow.

-Oigan… ¿qué diablos está pasando?- se frotó la nuca. –Recuerdo que es culpa de Urahara-san que ahora me vea como un mocoso, pero ¿por qué él también?- señaló al pequeño pelinegro. –Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿siquiera aún puedo hablar con ustedes o debería estar aquí? Que yo sepa ya no tengo Zanpakuto.- hizo una mueca.

-Ya no tienes poderes ni un arma, es cierto.- asintió el que simbolizaba también su poder Quincy. –Pero nosotros seguimos aquí. Todos los que nacieron directamente de un shinigami y poseen Reiatsu tienen una Zanpakuto dormida esperando en lo profundo de su alma aun sin habérsele sido otorgada una katana, por eso pudimos comunicarnos contigo a pesar de que ya no eres un shinigami como tal.-

-Uh… Creo que entiendo…- en realidad no entendía ni un poco, pero no quería quedar como un idiota. Aun así su copia de cabello oscuro pareció ver a través de su mentira, y lo pateó en la rodilla.

-¡Él se refiere a que tienes el suficiente poder para lograr manifestarnos en tu mundo interior pero no para utilizar nuestros poderes, gran imbécil!- volvió a patearlo, provocando el enojo del "rey", y desencadenando otra pelea a puño limpió que de nueva cuenta el mayor tuvo que frenar con el mismo método.

A penas los dos niñitos despegaron su cara del suelo se fulminaron con la mirada antes de decidir comenzar a portarse mejor por el bien de sus hermosos rostros.

-En cuanto a la apariencia infantil del otro Zangetsu, supongo que es porque su forma copia la tuya. Y como eres un niño, él también.- continuó con sus explicaciones el viejo Zangetsu. –Y si dejó de verse como un hollow, es porque ya no hay nada de hollow en ti, Ichigo, puesto que Aizen nunca existió y nunca envenenó el alma de tu madre. Así que supongo que esa forma, igual a ti solo que con el cabello negro, debe ser la original de tu Zanpakuto sin ninguna otra influencia como poderes hollow o Quincy.-

-Entiendo.- se rascó la cabeza, tratando de procesar toda la información recibida, a pesar de que la mayoría eran meras suposiciones tenían sentido así que las tomaría. Aunque todo se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más confuso. –Así que… supongo que ustedes recuerdan todo lo que yo recuerdo, ¿no?-

-Pues claro.- su copia se cruzó de brazos. -¡Somos tú, idiota!- pareció querer golpearlo pero se contuvo ante la mirada del mayor.

-Sí, Ichigo, y justo por esa razón, que recordamos, es por la que él sigue actuando como un idiota a pesar de que todos sus impulsos hollow se han ido.-miró con resignación al pequeño moreno, que se mostró indignado.

-¡OYE!- se quejó. -¡Si alguien aquí es un idiota entonces por supuesto que es el bobalicón del rey! ¡Ni siquiera puede contenerse de llorar como un bebé frente a todos solo porque su noviecita regresó!- ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de mostrarse indignado y contener su impulso de golpear a su copia.

-Ella no es…-

-Pues yo me alegro de que haya vuelto. Este lugar estaba inundado pero finalmente solo hoy la lluvia se ha vuelto a detener.- el viejo Zangetsu se mostró sumamente complacido.

-Seh, no está mal.- el ya-no-hollow tuvo que estar de acuerdo. -¡Pero eso a nadie le importa! ¡Teníamos planeado preguntarte qué harías respecto a todo el asunto de las dos semanas antes de volver a tener la oportunidad de pedir un deseo!-

-¿Saben sobre eso?-

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirle a este imbécil que somos él?-

-Sí, lo sabemos, Ichigo. Y nos preguntábamos que decisión ibas a tomar.- contestó agradablemente el mayor.

-Aun lo estoy pensando.- se frotó la nuca. –Solo es mi segundo día tomando esta "prueba" y aún me quedan muchas cosas por descubrir de esta nueva realidad, quiero tener todo en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión.- frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, finalmente dices algo inteligente…-

-¡Cállate!- riñó al pelinegro. –Como sea, ahora solo me concentrare en disfrutar todo esto, es un regalo (un regalo muy raro y espeluznante pero un regalo al fin y al cabo), así que me relajaré. De todos modos ya empezare a pensar en qué escoger.- decidió determinado. –Y también quiero descubrir cómo es que mis padres se conocieron aun sin Aizen de por medio.-

-Sí, a mí también me interesa saber eso.- refunfuñó su copia, nada contento con su nueva apariencia.

-Seguro será un relato interesante.- meditó el viejo Zangetsu. –Muy bien, Ichigo, es hora de que despiertes. Tu madre te está llamando.- murmuró.

-¿Y cuándo podré volver aquí? ¿Cuándo podré volver a tener mis poderes?- inquirió con algo de añoro por su poder.

-Nos veremos pronto, Ichigo. En cuanto a lo otro… solo el tiempo lo dirá.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Zangetsu…-

-Despierta, Ichigo.-

* * *

-¡Espera, Zangetsu!- gritó Ichigo rodando fuera de su cama. Agradecía estar en un simple Futon o sino el golpe le hubiera dolido.

-¿Ichigo?- alzó la cabeza ante el llamado de su confundida madre. -¿Acabas de decir... algo como Zangetsu?...- preguntó pareciendo muy preocupada.

-Eh…- no quería preocuparla así que, con un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad, decidió mentirle. –Es solo un… personaje.-

-¿De tus libros?-

-Sí, yo… Con todo lo que pasó anoche recordé… recordé lo que pasó con ese personaje que sufrió una tragedia.- sonrió nervioso.

Ahora que ya había asimilado toda la información y entendido que ella era realmente su madre, odiaba tener que mentirle.

-Su nombre es muy parecido a la Zanpakuto de tu padre, ¿no crees?- preguntó más relajada.

-Sí, lo es.- rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, cariño, vamos a bañarte para que puedas desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?- él tuvo que acceder a su petición bastante a regañadientes. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esta vida aunque algunas cosas no le gustaran.

Cuando estuvo alistado con un Kimono color gris finalmente bajó a desayunar de la mano de su madre, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era Toshiro el que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días, Masaki-san, Ichigo.- saludó cortésmente el albino. –Ya terminé de freír los huevos del capitán y el cereal de Ichigo ya está preparado en el refrigerador.- le cedió la espátula que había estado sosteniendo a la mujer una vez dejó al niño menor en su silla.

-Eres tan terco, Toshiro-kun.- negó con la cabeza aunque sonreía con ternura. –Te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que ayudarme con las comidas y la casa.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me permitiera vivir con ustedes.- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar asiento frente al de cabellos anaranjados. Su gesto, noto el más pequeño, era frio como siempre, solo que mucho más relajado y hasta se atrevería a decir que a veces veía curvarse una esquina de su boca como si quisiera sonreír.

-Insisto en que no tienes por qué, pero te lo permitiré mientras no quemes ni rompas nada.- sonrió divertida su madre.

-Le prometo que no, Masaki-san.-

-¡Buenos días, familia!- la estridente voz de su padre anunció su llegada antes de que ingresara al lugar de nuevo con sus hermanitas en brazos. A la vista de la bebita pelinegra los ojos turquesas del tercer oficial se iluminaron tanto que bien podrían haber actuado de faro para un barco perdido en el mar en una noche lluviosa. -¡Huelo algo delicioso!-

-Siempre tan glotón.- se burló cariñosamente su madre. –Siéntate y sienta a las niñas, enseguida sirvo el desayuno.-

El "niño" de ojos mieles sonrió un poco, simplemente porque había querido sonreír. Todo ese ambiente le recordaba tanto a la época feliz en la que su madre vivía… Sacudió la cabeza. Cuando su madre vivía ahora no era una época pasada, ahora ella estaba realmente viva y con ellos.

Su padre sentó a Yuzu a su izquierda y cuando iba a sentar a una aun soñolienta Karin, esta le fue arrebatada de sus manos por el Hitsugaya, que la sentó en su regazo y sonrió como autentico idiota cuando ella rió, sin importarle que se estuviera metiendo en la boca su bufanda.

Bueno, Toshiro parecía muy feliz en esa realidad, aunque no más feliz que cuando metía las manos bajo la falda de su hermana eso seguro, el muy maldito…

Lo miró con puro odio ante el recuerdo, pero él no lo notó, demasiado concentrado en la pequeña, aunque su madre sí. Se vio un poco confundida pero no dijo nada.

En minutos tuvo su desayuno frente a sí, que resultó ser cereal con leche y algunas frutas como fresas y algunos trozos de sandias. Ugh, desayuno preparado por Hitsugaya Toshiro, por supuesto que de alguna forma tendría sandia…

Sorprendentemente el desayuno estaba delicioso, pero no había fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera admitirlo.

-¿Hoy te quedaras con mamá o volverás conmigo a la división, eh, Ichigo?- inquirió su padre colocándose su Haori.

-Uh…- bueno, ir a la décima división aparentemente terminaba siendo ir a la tercera, y no tenía más ganas de ir con el perspicaz Ichimaru. –Creo que me quedaré con mamá.- decidió.

-Oh, muy bien.- le acarició la cabeza y el menor contuvo el impulso de hacerse para atrás. -¿Después iras al escuadrón, Toshiro?- preguntó al albino, que recién comenzaba a comer su desayuno después de insistir en alimentar a Karin otra vez.

-Sí, capitán.- asintió seriamente, importándole poco que la más pequeña en la casa siguiera tratando de comer su bufanda.

-De acuerdo, ¡tomate tu tiempo!- canturreó antes de desaparecer con Shunpo.

-Es un holgazán.- negó con la cabeza. –Solo esperó que Matsumoto no vuelva a escaparse.- gruñó con un puño apretado.

-Espero que no te estén sobrecargando con trabajo, querido.- comentó su madre preocupada.

Toshiro se sonrojo levemente mientras trataba de disimularlo bebiendo algo.

-N-no, no se preocupe. No me dan más trabajo del que puedo manejar, realmente.- sonrió levemente para tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Me alegra oírlo, sino puedo hablar con ellos si quieres.- ofreció dulcemente.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.- dijo pero por lo bajo murmuró: -La escucharían por un par de semanas pero luego volverían a ser unos flojos borrachos y holgazanes…-

-Ichigo.- su madre se volteó hacia él. –Hoy tienes práctica con Kaien. ¿Vas a ir?- inquirió mordisqueando una fresa.

Él frunció el ceño. Sinceramente no tenía más interés en tener nada que ver con el tipo Kaien, pero era su única forma de tener un contacto con Rukia.

-Sí, iré.- asintió.

-Bien. Será después del almuerzo.- sonrió cálidamente. –Toshiro-kun, ¿vendrás para almorzar hoy?-

-Tal vez, si no tengo mucho trabajo.- terminó lo último de su desayuno y alzó a Karin en sus brazos de modo que estuviera a la altura de su rostro. –Ya me voy, linda.- la besó en la frente y se paró con ella en brazos hasta sentarla junto a Yuzu en la otra silla alta.

El Kurosaki-de-ninguna-maldita-manera-Shiba rechinó los dientes ante los gestos cariñosos del maldito enano, pero contuvo sus ganas de asesinarlo, aquello no era peor que encontrarlo con la lengua metida hasta la garganta de su hermanita… El recuerdo no ayudo en nada a sus impulsos asesinos.

-¡Suerte, querido!- agitó una mano su madre cuando el albino finalmente se retiró. -¿Pasa algo, cariño?- indagó hacia él al ver su cara de malas pulgas.

-No, nada.- no podía decirle que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al maldito enano despreciable y quería que lo sacaran a patadas de su casa, ¿o sí? –Uh… Así que… ¿Qué haremos ahora, mamá?- la verdad es que ahora que se daba cuenta, realmente le emocionaba la idea de pasar tiempo con su madre.

-Bueno, ya he limpiado toda la casa, es mucho más fácil desde que Toshiro-kun se ofreció a darme su ayuda, él realmente no puede estar sin hacer algo productivo.- rió mientras Ichigo confirmaba su teoría de que era un adicto al trabajo. –Así que ahora planeaba dormir a tus hermanas y luego ver mi novela.- exclamó lo último muy emocionada. -¿Veras la novela conmigo?-

-Sí, está bien.- era una buena oportunidad para pasar un tiempo con ella y tal vez preguntar su historia con su padre.

-¡Genial! Dormiré a Yuzu y Karin, ¿quieres leer algo mientras tanto?-

-Voy contigo.- tomó a Yuzu, ya que Karin había permanecido llorosa desde que vio al Hitsugaya marcharse y no quería ser el responsable de que liberara su potente llanto.

-¿Seguro que puedes cargarla?- su madre le sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba a la bebé más pequeña.

-Sip, no hay problema.- su hermanita castaña era muy tranquila, solo se abrazó a su cuello y se durmió haciéndole más fácil cargarla.

Llegaron al cuarto de las gemelas y el "niño" solo tuvo que poner a una ya dormida Yuzu en la cuna, mientras que su madre batallaba para dormir a Karin que ahora lloraba abiertamente, aunque por suerte sin chillar, revolviéndose y mirando a la puerta.

-Cada vez es más difícil dormir a esa niña.- suspiró cansinamente su madre, aunque miraba con cariño a sus bebés.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que el en… digo, Toshiro… llegó a ser tan cercano a Karin?- trató de no sonar tan molesto como se sentía.

Es que no entendía porque demonios el enano se la estaba volviendo a robar aun cuando era una bebé.

-Oh, pues… realmente no estoy segura.- cubrió a las pequeñas con una manta cuidando no despertarlas. –Supongo que es por el día en que las conoció y cargó a ambas, Yuzu lloró en sus brazos porque quería regresar conmigo, pero Karin le sonrió y… aparentemente en ese momento Toshiro-kun se enamoró completamente de ella.- rió ignorando como su pequeño hijo rechinaba los dientes por su elección de palabras. –Pero no estés celoso, cariño, tu hermanita también te ama.- le pellizcó la nariz cariñosamente.

Él se sonrojo.

-D-de acuerdo. Y ¿cuándo es mi hora de ir a entrenar con el tipo… digo, Kaien… -san?-

-Es después del almuerzo, cariño, nos deja mucho tiempo para ver mi novela.- levantó los puños con entusiasmo pero sin levantar la voz. -¿Vamos?- le extendió la mano a lo que la tomó algo vacilante.

-Claro.- caminaron hasta una habitación donde habían varios juegos y algún que otro aparato moderno, la tele era pantalla plana y había un sillón en frente. Por un momento se preguntó qué hacían todas esas cosas modernas en la Sociedad de Almas, pero la respuesta era tan obvia que se sintió estúpido de siquiera habérselo preguntado. Urahara. -¿Y de qué trata tu novela?- preguntó desinteresadamente, solo para darse cuenta de que no debería haberlo hecho, ¿qué tal si ya había visto la novela antes y se suponía que tenía que saber la trama? ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

Frunció el ceño al oír la risa de su Zangetsu ya-no-hollow resonando en su mente. Estúpida copia barata…

-¿De nuevo olvidaste de lo que trataba?- su madre calmó sus inquietudes con esa pregunta, por lo que mentalmente sonrió triunfante. –Bueno, admito que la trama puede ser complicada, pero hay algo muy característico de la novela que hace difícil que te olvides de ella.- sonrió con fanatismo.

-¿Y qué es?- inquirió mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

Su madre sonrió divertida.

-Todos los personajes tienen nombres de colores.- rió un poco.

Ichigo abrió los ojos en el entendimiento. ¡Conocía esa novela! Era la que miraba Yuzu todos los días sin falta poco antes de ponerse a cocinar, y a la que Karin miraba secretamente las repeticiones los fines de semana. Varias veces se había sentado con sus hermanas a ver la novela, (solo para pasar tiempo con ellas, claro) e iba más o menos al corriente con la trama, a pesar del ridículo detalle de los nombres coloridos.

-Oh, ya recuerdo…- se frotó la nuca. –Mi favorito es Naranja.- se cruzó de brazos orgulloso con su elección.

Naranja era un policía y el que estaba en la mayoría de las escenas de acción en la novela.

-Cierto, cierto, me alegra que ya recuerdes.- su madre le dio una sonrisa cómplice. –Bien, ya pondré el canal, debe estar a punto de empezar.- su emoción era palpable. –Yo sigo a la pareja de Bermellón y Ámbar, son mis favoritos.- vaya… también los de Yuzu. –Aunque también me gusta mucho la pareja de tu Naranja junto con Violeta y… ¡Oh! ¡Blanco y Carmín son adorables!- y de pronto empezó a enlistarle todas sus parejas favoritas mientras él solo sonreía con una gotita.

La novela se llamaba "Romance Colorido" (que original, ¿no?) y básicamente trataba de cuatro chicas, Violeta, Esmeralda, Celeste y Rosa, que se proponían a conquistar a cuatro chicos, Violeta a Naranja, Esmeralda a Rojo, Celeste a Blanco, y Rosa a Azur. Pero las únicas que en serio parecían que se iban a quedar con los chicos que se habían propuesto desde el inicio de la serie eran Violeta y Esmeralda, ya que Blanco se enamoró de Carmín y dejó a Celeste en la Friendzone y Rosa se interesó en Negro, un ex villano, por lo que Azur ahora se estaba enamorando de Purpura, pero aun así ahí no estaba seguro porque había veces en las que Rosa y Azur parecía que no se habían olvidado. Personajes como Bermellón y Ámbar eran secundarios, Ámbar era la hermana de Carmín, y las dos eran hermanas de Naranja, y Bermellón era el hijo de Verde el jefe de la policía que a pesar de ser bueno siempre metía en problemas a todos los protas.

Y no, él no sabía tanto de esa novela porque le gustara y le interesara saber cómo terminaría, obvio no, simplemente… se había aprendido la trama por sus hermanas. Sí… solo por eso…

De nuevo oyó la risa irritante de su copia y tuvo que contenerse de no gritar que cerrara el pico.

El capítulo de ese día estaba bastante atrasado a lo que iba viendo con sus hermanas, era por la época en la que Violeta estaba utilizando a Rojo para darle celos a Naranja, cosa que molestaba a Esmeralda, por lo que las cuatro amigas se habían separado y estaban teniendo problema para conquistar a sus chicos. Por mientras los villanos traficantes de "Joyas coloridas", recién estaban planeando el robo que harían a Violeta y su hermano Rosado. El villano principal era Ocre y tenía a la hermana de Blanco, Magenta, secuestrada casi desde el inicio de la serie. Blanco era el poseedor de una de las Joyas coloridas, y Carmín, también policía como su hermano, lo estaba ayudando a encontrar a su hermana, cosa que no era del agrado de Celeste, y una vez Yuzu y Karin habían armado la teoría de que probablemente por eso Celeste terminara pasándose al lado de los malos. Bien, a él no le agradaba.

-Oye, mamá.- llamó la atención de la mujer una vez el episodio fue a comerciales. -¿Este programa es del mundo humano, cierto?- se hizo el que no sabe.

-Sí, pero en realidad la señal está un poco atrasada… creo que en el mundo humano la serie ya va veinte capítulos por delante.- rió un poco. Hmm, con razón estaba tan lejos a lo que conocía, y más cuando también estaba un mes antes en el tiempo.

-Ya veo.- solo contestó.

Los comerciales terminaron y el capítulo se reanudo, él ya lo había visto pero igual disfrutó de las pocas escenas de acción que Naranja y Carmín regalaron a la audiencia en ese episodio peleando contra uno de los malos, Cian, que escapó pero con un brazo herido. Cian era el enemigo número uno de Naranja, pero Ichigo después sabía que se enamoraba de una de las chicas buenas también poseedora de una Joya colorida, Viridian, y se pasaba para el lado de los buenos, provocando muchos momentos cómicos por su aun presente rivalidad con Naranja.

Los adelantos del próximo episodio mostraban más que nada momentos románticos, entre Violeta y Naranja, entre Esmeralda y Rojo, entre Rosa y Negro, y también alguna que otra escena cómica de Blanco aun dejando a Celeste en la Friendzone, lo único que mostraron para augurar la acción era que Fucsia parecía a punto de descubrir que su esposo Plateado trabajaba para Ocre y los había engañado a todos todo este tiempo.

Al terminar el capítulo su madre puso el noticiero, mientras el de cabellos anaranjados se recostaba en el sillón, echando un poco de menos el abrazar a sus hermanas como todas las veces que veían la novela juntos para ponerse a discutir lo que podría pasar.

Recordó con cariño que las teorías de Yuzu eran todas sobre el romance y las teorías de Karin todas sobre la acción. Él estaba mayormente interesado en lo que decía su hermana morena, pero también escuchaba atentamente a la castaña. Las amaba muchísimo a las dos. Suspiró ante el pensamiento de tener que esperar mucho ahora para que tuvieran la edad suficiente para charlar o al menos jugar con él… si es que se quedaba en esa realidad, claro.

Frunció el ceño, una idea cruzando por su mente.

-Mamá.- la llamó. -¿Puedes conseguirme papel y algo para escribir, por favor?-

Su madre sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro.- le alegró que no hiciera preguntas al respecto.

Planeaba anotar los pros y los contras de esa realidad para ayudar a decidir más fácilmente.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó algo familiar en la televisión y alzó la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a la familia que estaba entrevistando la reportera en pantalla.

-Aquí con Ishida Ryuuken, el propietario de la exitosa cadena de hospitales, que hoy está inaugurando su primer hospital en Tokio junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos, Ishida Uryuu y su pequeña hermana Ishida Taiga.- sonrió la reportera frente a la sonriente familia de cuatro, mientras la boca de Ichigo caía.

¡La madre de Ishida estaba viva, y él tenía una hermana menor! Los miró atentamente. El padre se veía relajado y sonreía serenamente abrazando a su esposa y su hija, la madre era una mujer muy bella y elegante que tenía su brazo enredado al de Uryuu, él se veía como la última vez que lo había visto, tal vez su cabello era un poco más largo y sus ojos más suaves. La hermanita era bastante pequeña, de unos siete o seis años, era muy parecida a Uryuu pero tenía el color de cabello de su padre.

Masaki llegó en ese momento con una libreta y un frasco con tinta y una pluma, las colocó en la mesita frente a ellos y luego miró al televisor, congelándose a la vista de la familia Ishida. Ichigo aprovechó para tomar las cosas, jalando una almohada para comenzar a escribir… aunque detestaba escribir con tinta, su caligrafía ya era lo bastante mala en bolígrafo.

Trazó una línea en el medio de la hoja y de un lado escribió "Pros" y del otro "Contras", anotando en el lado de los pros que la madre de Ishida estaba viva y él tenía una hermana.

Volvió a mirar al televisor al oír a Uryuu hablar.

-Como mi padre dice, en efecto no estoy muy interesado en convertirme en médico, mucho menos en el futuro director de este hospital. Mi aspiración es seguir ayudando a mi madre en su negocio de diseñadora y mi padre respeta eso.- su padre y él voltearon a verse con evidente cariño y respeto uno por el otro marcado en sus rostros. El "niño" anotó en el lado de los pros "Buena relación entre padre e hijo Ishida".

Miró a su madre por un segundo, extrañándose por su amplia sonrisa y las lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que recordó que se suponía que ella conocía a los padres de Uryuu, y que se suponía que iba a casarse con Ryuuken.

-¿Mamá?- ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, ¿qué había pasado entre su madre e Ishida Ryuuken? ¿Cómo había conocido a su padre sin la intervención de Aizen? ¿Por qué jodidos vivían en la Sociedad de Almas ahora?

Ella se frotó los ojos antes de volverse a él.

-¿Sí, cariño?-

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- no estaba seguro de cómo formular la pregunta.

-Nada, cielo, solo que… esas personas de la tele, ahí.- señaló a la familia. –Son Quincys como yo.- sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿E-en serio? ¿Los conocías?- la miró inocentemente mientras ella volvía a sentarse al sofá.

-Sí, pero… es complicado.- suspiró levemente.

-Mamá, ¿alguna vez me contaste cómo se conocieron papá y tú?- inquirió cautelosamente.

-No, al menos no completamente.- ella sonrió de nuevo con nostalgia. –Es curioso que lo menciones, ellos tienen bastante que ver con cómo nos conocimos y enamoramos.- señaló con la barbilla a la familia en la televisión de la que la reportera recién estaba despidiendo. -¿Quieres que te cuente la historia ahora, cariño?-

-Sí.- asintió fervientemente. –Ya sabes, me gustan las historias.- sonrió y ella rió de acuerdo con él, apagando el televisor.

-Bien, supongo que aún hay tiempo antes de que tenga que hacer la cena. Ponte cómodo. Es una historia larga.- se recostó contra el sofá mientras sus ojos parecían perderse en algún punto invisible en la pared, su mente inundada de recuerdos aunque en sus labios parecía a punto de asomarse una pequeña sonrisa. –Supongo que lo primero que debo decirte es que yo estaba viviendo con los Ishida en su mansión después de que mis padres… fallecieron. Y eso simplemente porque yo soy una Quincy pura, y ellos querían que yo me casara con Ryuu-chan, el hombre de cabello blanco en la tele, y yo iba a hacerlo, pero… conocí a Isshin.- ahora su sonrisa era obvia. –Él había sido enviado al mundo humano, a mi ciudad, junto con Rangiku-chan, por Urahara-san, para solicitar un pedido a los Quincys, los Ishida, claro.- ¿Urahara? ¿Es que ese tipo estaba en todas partes? Esto ya comenzaba a ser sospechoso… –Urahara-san quería pedir amablemente un par de artefactos Quincy de manipulación de Reishi que ellos tenían a montones, pero los Quincys y shinigamis nunca se llevaron muy bien que se diga, así que se negaron a darles nada y la madre de Ryuu-chan casi inicia una pelea contra Isshin, de no ser porque yo intervine. Luego acompañe a Isshin y Rangiku-chan a la salida y me lleve muy bien con ellos, y aprendí que los shinigamis no eran tan malos como la tía decía.- rió alegremente.

-¿Esta mujer nunca deja de reír o sonreír?- se quejó en su mente Zangetsu ya-no-hollow.

"Cállate y respeta a mi madre" gruñó Ichigo para sus adentros.

-Después de eso, como un mes después, ellos volvieron y nos encontramos por "casualidad" en la calle, Isshin dijo que solo estaba acompañando a Rangiku-chan porque ella había visto unas tiendas de ropa muy lindas por aquí y lo arrastró con ella. Fuimos a tomar algo a una cafetería a pesar de que se suponía que no debería acercarme a los shinigamis o la tía se enojaría. Ella me regañó y me prohibió volver a verlos cuando se enteró quién sabe cómo. Pero yo no le hice caso cuando los vi dos meses después, había estado pensando mucho en ellos, más en él, y no pude evitar acceder a pasear cuando Rangiku-chan quiso dejarnos solos.- esa Rangiku-san, siempre haciendo de casamentera… -Mi tía volvió a enterarse y descubrí que había mandado a alguien a espiarme cada vez que salía. Desde entonces no me volvió a dejar salir sola, me encerraba en mi habitación. Al final, Isshin terminó colándose por la ventana para hablar conmigo.- rió cariñosamente. –Podía esconder completamente su Reiatsu, nadie lo notaba. Al poco tiempo nosotros decidimos ser algo más que amigos, novios. Él tenía sus propios problemas escapándose tanto de la Sociedad de Almas para verme. Lo nuestro era prohibido y eso solo nos alentaba a romper las reglas más para seguir viéndonos.- su risa ahora fue un poco traviesa, antes de que su gesto se tornara extrañamente serio.

-Vaya hasta que al fin se toma algo en serio…- ironizó metiéndose una vez más el Zangetsu de apariencia infantil.

"Que te calles y la respetes."

–Entonces las consecuencias cayeron sobre nosotros. Mi tía nos descubrió y echó a Isshin, advirtiéndole que si se atrevía a volver lo mataría. Me obligó a casarme con Ryuu-chan, dijo que se los debía. Yo estaba triste pero accedí a hacerlo y prepararon la boda, realmente estuve a punto de casarme, pero… Isshin apareció.- su sonrisa volvió apenas. –Literalmente raptó a la novia.- rió, pero luego volvió a enseriarse. –La boda estaba llena de Quincys, y mi tía claro que enloqueció y pidió que todos lo atacaran, pero él había venido con Rangiku-chan y Toshiro-kun (ahí fue donde lo conocí), y pudieron arreglárselas para que sobreviviéramos el tiempo suficiente así poder cruzar el Senkaimon. Y de repente el problema se convirtió en si los shinigamis aceptarían nuestra relación y no tratarían de matarme a mí.- sacó la lengua seguramente en un intento de aligerar el peso de sus palabras. –No la aceptaron. Isshin trató y trató de convencer a su capitán comandante, pero no lo escuchó y nos dejó a la merced de la Central 46, que decidieron que lo nuestro no podría ser, y que nos borrarían los recuerdos a ambos, nosotros nos resistimos, tratamos de razonar con ellos, solo queríamos ser felices, pero eran implacables, no les interesaba lo que tuviéramos que decir, solo lo que creían que era correcto. Isshin estaba a punto de desafiar todo y sacar su zampakuto cuando él apareció, Urahara-san.- ¿Urahara de nuevo? –A él si lo escucharon, porque era el héroe que había destruido la amenaza del rey Quincy, no podían ignorarlo fácilmente. No sé con exactitud qué les dijo para convencerlos, nunca nos lo reveló, pero fue gracias a él que dijeron que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre y cuando no obstruyera los deberes de capitán de Isshin. ¡Y nos casamos!- juntó sus manos con ojos brillantes. –Volvimos al mundo humano a ver si podíamos hacer las paces con los Quincys, pero la tía nos echó a patadas.- ahora sonrió de un modo bastante agridulce. –No la volví a ver.- suspiró con tristeza.

-¡¿Cómo puede hablar tan bien y extrañar a alguien que la echó a patadas?!- refunfuñó en su mente su no-hollow, sin entender la bondad y dulzura infinita de su madre.

"Te dije que cierres la boca y respetes a mi mamá, bastardo", se estaba hartando de él.

-Isshin y yo estábamos a punto de volver a la Sociedad de Almas cuando Ryuu-chan fue tras nosotros. Él se disculpó por su madre y todos los problemas que nos habían causado y nos dio sus buenos deseos. Me alegra mucho ver que pudo formar una familia y es feliz, él se lo merece, y Katagiri-chan también.- su sonrisa dulce volvió mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas. –Realmente estoy muy contenta.- suspiró feliz. Ichigo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Era increíble tener de vuelta a su madre. -¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó ella de pronto. -¡Sí que se me pasó la hora hablando! Debo hacer la cena para así no llegues tarde a tu entrenamiento con Kaien.- se levantó entusiasta y salió del lugar probablemente para ir a la cocina cuando repentinamente el llanto de Karin estalló en toda la casa.

Los hombros de Masaki se hundieron mientras arrastraba los pies ahora al cuarto de las gemelas para calmar a su hijita pelinegra de pulmones potentes, murmurando algo acerca de "lo mucho que desearía tener a Toshiro-kun aquí ahora". Por una vez, el de cabellos anaranjados no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo. Odiaba a ese enano pero al menos calmaba rápido a su chillona hermanita.

Tratando de ignorar el llanto, anotó un par de cosas más en su lista de contras y pros, rellenándola con lo que sabía hasta ahora.

De esa libreta y esa lista dependía la decisión que tomaría. Si al llegar su cumpleaños la lista de los Pros estaba más larga que la de los Contras, entonces dejaría esa realidad y se olvidaría de la otra, pero si la de los Contras era mayor, entonces volvería todo a como estaba antes, le pesé a quien le pesé.

Hasta ahora tenía más pros que contras, pero aún le quedaba mucha información que recolectar.

También le gustaría saber lo que era de sus amigos del mundo humano, tal vez Urahara podría ayudarlo en eso. El solo saber de Ishida no satisfacía sus ansias en nada. Sin ofender…

Quería saber de Tatsuki y Chad, de Inoue, de Mizuiro y Keigo, de su jefa ¡e incluso de su molesto hijo! Lo cierto era que realmente casi había perdido contacto con ellos desde que Rukia murió y se encerró en sí mismo, pero todavía se preocupaba por ellos y los echaba de menos. Se arrepentía de haberlos dejado de lado. Quería saber lo que era de sus vidas en esa realidad y tenerlo en cuenta antes de tomar su decisión, pero odiaba no poder hacerlo por su cuenta y depender de alguien más. Añadió eso a la lista de los contras.

Cuando no halló otra cosa que agregar a su lista dejó a su mente vagar y se encontró preguntándose cómo sería el entrenamiento con el tipo Kaien y qué excusas podría inventar para pasar tiempo a solas con Rukia sin él merodeando por ahí. La verdad es que estaba muy celoso, pero en el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años, ¿qué podía hacer?

Una cosa que lo estaba aterrorizando de quedarse en esa realidad era que al hacerlo, si o si tendría que olvidarse de su amor por Rukia, tendría que encerrar sus sentimientos bajo llave y arrojarlos a lo más recóndito de su alma. Porque lo cierto es que en su estado actual, lo máximo que podía llegar a ser para ella era su hermanito menor. Por supuesto que era mucho mejor que el que esté muerta, pero seguía siendo doloroso y duro simplemente matar su amor de esa forma. Pero, reiterando, ¿qué podía hacer?

En ninguna de las realidades podía tener a Rukia de la manera en la que quería, en una la había perdido y en la otra él era un mocoso y apenas se conocían, obvio la segunda era la mejor, pero al menos en la primera podría seguir amándola, porque sabía muy bien que si se quedaba en esa realidad tendría que olvidar para siempre lo que sentía, y dudaba que eso fuera bueno para su corazón. No quería dejar de amarla, pero de ninguna manera quería perderla y estar sin ella. Se sentía como si esas fueran sus únicas dos opciones respecto a Rukia y sentía que eligiera la que eligiera lo mataría por dentro.

Pero la vida era injusta por donde la miraras incluso con un aparato para conceder deseos y, de nuevo, ¿qué podía hacer? La respuesta era nada, nada salvo retorcerse en su impotencia.

Con un suspiró desalentador, agregó eso a la lista de contras.

Continuara...


	5. Entrenamiento

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo cinco: Entrenamiento.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOOOO!- su padre llegó con Shunpo sorpresivamente detrás de él con toda la intención de abrazarlo, pero afortunadamente alcanzó a voltear y asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro frenándolo pero no mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación como lo hacía normalmente cuando era un adolescente, más desventajas de ser un niño pequeño.

-¿Ahora esa es su forma de tratarse, Masaki-chan?- preguntó una divertida Rangiku viniendo detrás de su padre a su mamá.

-Parece que sí.- suspiró ella resignada. -¿Y Toshiro-kun? ¿No viene a cenar?- miró por detrás de la mujer más voluptuosa.

-Nop, pero no por tener mucho trabajo, descuida.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente ante el gesto de preocupación de la castaña. –Es que Momo-chan de nuevo lo invitó a comer con ella.-

-Oh, es un alivio.- también sonrió. –Entonces supongo que habrá un poco de comida de más.-

-¡No te preocupes, querida! ¡Yo me sacrificare por la familia y me comeré todo lo que sobre!- brincó su padre tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Ichigo, ya sentado en su lugar, solo quería comer lo más rápido posible para así llegar de una vez al décimo tercer escuadrón, para ver en qué nivel tenía sus habilidades, y de paso estar con Rukia…

-Isshin, tú alimenta a Yuzu y después comes.- ordenó con dulzura su madre al viejo loco.

-¡Oww! ¿Pero por qué yo?-

-Porque yo alimentare a Karin, y no podemos decirle a Rangiku-chan que alimente a una de nuestras hijas, es una invitada.-

-Oh, pero a mí no me molestaría, querida.- intervino alegremente la teniente. Su padre comenzó a celebrar. –Pero sí preferiría que lo haga el capitán.- el gesto de su padre cayó.

-¡Todos están en mi contra! ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡¿Por qué te has vuelto contra tu amado esposo?!- se abrazó a las faldas de su madre, que lo golpeó cariñosamente con el cucharon en la cabeza.

Luego de una cena muy tediosa (por el viejo loco), Ichigo finalmente se estaba alistando para su entrenamiento, con un uniforme muy parecido al de los shinigamis, solo que más infantil aparte de morado.

Su madre tenía que cuidar a las gemelas, por lo que su padre fue el responsable de llevarlo al décimo tercer escuadrón, mientras que Rangiku aprovechaba para escaparse al tercero. Llegaron y de inmediato fueron abordados por el tipo Kaien y su agradable esposa Miyako (la única razón por la cual no lo odiaba completamente) aparte de unos entusiastas Kiyone y Sentaro.

-¡Ichigo está aquí!- celebraron los dos fanáticos de Ukitake (o al menos suponía que seguían siendo sus fanáticos). -¡Hurra!- lo levantaron del suelo, ambos, y empezaron a lanzarlo y atraparlo en el aire, para su completo disgusto.

-¡Suéltenme, lunáticos!- se quejó, siendo completamente ignorado.

-¡Alguien vendrá por ti a las cinco, hijo! ¡No extrañes a papá!- saludó y sin más se fue importándole un comino que dos locos estuvieran maltratándolo.

-¡Te prometo que no te extrañare, viejo idiota!- maldijo agitando un puño.

-Ya, ya, Kiyone, Sentaro, suéltenlo.- rió el tipo Kaien tomándolo en brazos y bajándolo al suelo, finalmente librándolo de las garras de los dementes. -¿Cómo has estado, Ichigo?- lo saludó con una mano en alto.

-¿Cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento? ¿Dónde está Rukia?- se cruzó de brazos, preguntando lo que le interesaba.

El teniente rió entre dientes, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello.

-Tranquilo, el entrenamiento será de inmediato, por eso viniste aquí, ¿o no? En cuanto a Kuchiki… ahora está entrenando, pero si quieres Miyako con gusto la llamara para que entrene con nosotros en cuanto termine, ¿qué dices?- le sonrió.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-¡Genial!- sonrió un poco, tal vez el tipo Kaien no fuera tan malo… siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de su Rukia… Aunque ella no era suya y nunca lo sería…

-Bien, ¡pues empecemos!-

* * *

Había algo raro en Ichigo, notó Kaien a los pocos minutos de iniciado el entrenamiento. Para empezar, solo llevaban practicando tres hechizos de Kido, y los tres le habían explotado en la cara al pobre niño.

Se rascó la barbilla, confuso.

¿Qué pasaba con su alumno estrella?

Él solía ser tan bueno en Kido que ponía en vergüenza a varios de sus oficiales de alto rango, y nunca, jamás, ni siquiera en su primer día, ningún hechizo le había salido mal. Sí que al principio los lanzaba con poca fuerza, pero había aprendido a controlarlos rápidamente, aparte de que se había memorizado todos los canticos que le había indicado, y ahora parecía que lo había olvidado todo, le tenía que recitar cada palabra lentamente para que pudiera decirlo bien, y aun así terminaba siempre con una explosión en su cara.

Al menos Miyako, su adorada esposa, siempre estaba atenta para correr y sanar al niño de modo que no le pasara nada lo suficientemente malo para que sus padres, o más bien su madre, colgara sus cabezas.

Kaien tampoco dejaba de sorprenderse con el hecho de que Ichigo no había llorado ni una sola vez a pesar de todos sus fracasos, sino que parecía que cada derrota le daba más ánimos para intentarlo de nuevo. Antes, cuando tenía algún error o alguno de ellos lo regañaba, siempre se largaba a llorar a moco tendido, pero ahora… parecía un niño totalmente distinto… es más, casi ni parecía un niño… ¿cuándo había empezado a actuar así? ¿Esto también era causa del capitán Urahara?

Compartió una mirada confusa con su esposa cuando otro hechizo volvió a explotarle en la cara a su primito.

-¡Agh, ya me canse de esto!- rugió molesto pateando una piedrita de las tantas que había en el claro del bosque donde entrenaban. -¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?- se cruzó de brazos con mala cara.

-Pero todo lo que hacemos es Kido, desde que demostraste que manejar una espada no es exactamente lo tuyo…-

-¡¿Qué no es lo mío?!- pareció completamente horrorizado. -¡Por supuesto que es lo mío!- pisoteó aunque parecía no estarle hablando a ninguno de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿quieres intentarlo otra vez?- se rascó la cabeza, confundido por su actitud pero un poco emocionado de que se decidiera a finalmente hacer un poco de verdadera actividad física.

-¡Sí, sí quiero!-

-¿Y seguro que no te golpearas a ti mismo como la última vez?- inquirió solo para asegurarse.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- alzó la barbilla tercamente, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa tan confiada que nunca hubiera creído que un niñito tan tierno como él pudiera esbozar. –Es más, apuesto a que será a ti a quien golpee.- declaró seguro de sí. Y, fiel a esa declaración, media hora después, mientras chocaban espadas de madera, Kaien ya podía contar tres golpes que le había asestado. Claro que no le habían dolido, pero aun así estaba sorprendido porque tuviera esa destreza.

Él mismo le había asestado solo cinco golpes, golpes suaves, claro, lo raro es que solo siete veces había querido asestarle en verdad, y su primito logro bloquear dos de esos golpes. ¿Desde cuándo tenía todos esos reflejos? Era un niño pequeño y había bloqueado dos veces su ataque que, aunque suave, si había tenido la intención de burlar su guardia y darle.

Y cuando Kaien, un teniente experimentado, quería asestar, asestaba, al menos sí si no era un capitán u otro teniente su oponente.

Pero Ichigo era un niñito, ¿cómo fue capaz de bloquearlo? Una parte de él se sentía orgulloso y la otra realmente estallaba en confusión.

Él no era vanidoso ni nada pero sabía que para que alguien lograra hacerle frente de esa manera, tenía que tener o años de experiencia o un poder brutal de los mil demonios, pero hace pocos meses que venía entrenando a Ichigo, y que él sepa nadie más lo estaba haciendo, así que ¿no debía ser todo lo que supiera Ichigo aprendido de él?

La verdad es que tenía buenos reflejos de esos que solo se ganaban con años de experiencia, pero no era muy rápido ni tampoco muy fuerte, la velocidad y la fuerza se ganaban con el esfuerzo físico, en cambio los reflejos eran algo que se guardaban en la mente, era como si otra mente, más experimentada y astuta, estuviera dominando el cuerpo del niño en este momento.

Kaien hubiera pensado que ese chiquillo no podría ser su adorable primo de no haber visto su mirada de amor para con su familia, principalmente su madre y sus hermanitas, ese sentimiento puro simplemente no se podía fingir ni por el mejor actor.

Suspiró al sentir el Reiatsu de Kuchiki acercarse junto con el de Miyako y en un solo y fluido movimiento se las arregló para arrancar la espada del pequeño de sus manos. Notó su ojos mieles pasar por varias emociones, primero incredulidad, luego furia, luego indignación, y finalmente resignación.

-¿Qué pasa?- se arrodilló a su altura, revolviéndole los cabellos con una sonrisa.

-Tú no estabas peleando en serio…- refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados.

-Por supuesto que no, eres mi primito, pero, si te hace sentir mejor, me has dado más pelea que muchos de mis subordinados.- le guiñó un ojo y él pareció animarse un poco aunque sea muy ligeramente. -¡Ah, mira! ¡Miyako y Kuchiki ya están aquí!- señaló a las mujeres acercándose.

La mirada del niño se iluminó tanto que hacía competencia al sol. Kaien rió enternecido. Parecía que alguien se había enamorado…

-Kuchiki-chan accedió a ayudarlos entrenar.- sonrió Miyako jalando a una tímida Rukia por el brazo. –Yo iré a ver al capitán, ¡así que diviértanse!- saludó agitando una mano antes de desaparecer con Shunpo.

-¡Ah, Kuchiki! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Eres la mejor en Kido e Ichigo aquí estaba necesitando una buena profesora para hacerle recordar sus talentos.- sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su primito.

Kuchiki se ruborizo un poco, ¿sería por el clima?

-Será un placer para mí ayudarlo, Kaien-dono.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Bien, entonces los dejó!- sacudió una mano y empezó a irse, pero la chica pareció entrar en una especie de pánico.

-¿E-eh? ¡Pero Kaien-dono! ¿Me va a dejar sola con el pequeño?- se notaba nerviosa.

-¡Estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo, solo enséñale lo básico de Kido!- porque aparentemente lo había olvidado. -¡Yo vuelvo en media hora!- sin más se fue detrás de su esposa, pensando que también ya era hora de ver el estado de salud de su capitán.

* * *

Rukia suspiró pesadamente mientras veía al tipo Kaien irse, volteándose resignada al menor.

-H-hola, Ichigo-kun…- agitó una mano torpemente a él. –Te ves algo cansado…- se sentó junto a él, instándolo a tomar asiento también. Su dulce aroma a flores de cerezo y vainilla golpeó sus fosas nasales con fuerza.

-Estuve entrenando con… Kaien-san, con espadas de madera. Supongo que me esforcé mucho.- y aun así el tipo Kaien no había estado peleando en serio, eso solo demostraba que estaba a años luz de tener la fuerza que había tenido, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa.

-Bueno, pues… cuando estés mejor empezaremos.- sonrió luego de lanzar un pequeño suspiro.

-Eh, estoy bien, no te preocupes, Rukia.- no pudo evitar llamarla con familiaridad.

 _-¡Ichigo, idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estás sangrando mucho!-_ recordó que ella le dijo una vez.

 _-Eh, estoy bien, no te preocupes, Rukia. Eres una exagerada…-_ le había dicho él, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de inmediato.

 _-¡¿Exagerada dices?! ¡¿Quién crees que es la que va a gastar sus preciadas fuerzas en curar a un cabeza hueca como tú?!-_

 _-¡Nadie te pidió que me cures!-_ sonrió al recordar cómo después de esas palabras ella lo había dejado en peor estado que el Hollow que lo lastimó, curándolo luego sin una pisca de culpa aunque tampoco sin quejarse de la perdida de energía.

-Sí estás bien empezaremos entonces, Ichigo-kun.- esta Rukia era mucho más amable con él (probablemente porque era un niñito), y no estaba seguro de sí quería agregar eso a los Contras o a los Pros.

-Muy bien.- se pararon y él la miró expectante, tratando duramente de no perderse en sus profundos ojos violetas. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó curioso.

La Rukia de la otra realidad una vez había tratado de enseñarle Kido, rindiéndose rápidamente ante su obvia falta de talento en el tema, ella lo había calificado como "peor que Renji". ¿Podría esta nueva y amable Rukia realmente enseñarle algo y lograr hacer lo que nadie pudo? ¿Tendría la paciencia?

Estaba curioso respecto a si esta vez en serio podría aprender a controlar el Kido, así que prestó suma atención a todas sus instrucciones y consejos, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando sus ojos querían perderse en los suyos.

Concéntrate, se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Bien, ya con eso claro, deberías ser capaz de hacer una bola de energía con tu Reiatsu, eso sería bueno para empezar.- le mostró cómo hacerlo haciendo aparecer una gran bola de luz blanca en su mano.

El de cabellos anaranjados frunció aún más de lo normal su ceño, extendiendo su propia mano y recordando sus recomendaciones.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrar no toda (porque Rukia le dijo que si hacía eso le estallaría en la cara) sino que tan solo un poco de su Reiatsu en la palma de su mano, pero era realmente difícil dirigir solo un poco, cuando lo hacía sentía que toda se iba allí, así que, por más que trató y trató, no fue capaz de lograr más que un ligero parpadeo de luz en su mano.

Suspiró desanimado y Rukia, que lo había estado observando atentamente, preguntó si prefería continuar con la práctica en otra ocasión. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Quiero seguir intentando. Solo un poco más…- suspiró de nuevo y continuó tratando, frunciendo duramente el ceño mientras se sentía cada vez más y más frustrado de solo ver un pequeño parpadeo de luz en su palma.

De pronto, sintió las manos de Rukia en sus hombros.

-Relájate, ¿sí? Nunca lo lograras estando así de tenso.- le sonrió con ternura. Él se sonrojó. –Le estás poniendo mucho empeñó, pero debes estar tranquilo, prueba con dejarlo fluir y luego frenarlo rápidamente, ¿qué dices?- le dio un último apretón a sus hombros antes de finalmente dejarlo ir, pero aun así permaneciendo cerca.

-L-lo intentare…- aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. –Umm… quizás quieras alejarte un poco… podría explotar.- torció la boca con disgusto de sus no-habilidades. Su gesto se volvió más agrio al oír la risa estridente de su no-hollow.

Estaba más feliz cuando no podía escuchar a ese maldito.

-Está bien, confió en que ahora sí lo lograras.- le revolvió el cabello sin retroceder un solo paso.

Ichigo hizo una mueca ante el hecho de que ahora ella era la que tenía la altura suficiente para revolverle el cabello cuando antes era al revés, aunque él no la golpearía por cada vez que hiciera eso, claro.

Decidió pensar en eso luego (y tal vez agregarlo a la lista de Contras) y se concentró en extender de nuevo su mano.

Suspirando por enésima vez en ese día, dejó su Reiatsu fluir a la palma de su mano.

Trató de moldear la energía en lo que quería, viendo finalmente una luz constante (sin parpadeos) comenzar a formarse circularmente en la palma de su mano. No la dejó pasar del tamaño de una bola de golf cuando ya frenó el goteó de su Reiatsu.

Se quedó mirando la bola de luz blanca con la boca abierta ¡lo había logrado!

Casi estaba empezando a sonreír cuando la bola de pronto parpadeó y comenzó a retraerse y contraerse. Temió que pudiera explotar y, en su típica actitud protectora, lanzó uno de sus brazos para hacer atrás a la Kuchiki, mientras trataba de lanzar la bola lejos, pero esta solo flotó patéticamente solo a un metro lejos de él, antes de, con la gracia de un rinoceronte en patines, caer al suelo y repentinamente estallar, haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo.

Ichigo seguramente se habría visto afectado por la explosión de no ser porque Rukia llegó a tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo con Shunpo a unos buenos diez metros de la zona afectada, por lo que en lugar de alguna herida grave solo tenía ganas de vomitar.

Él estaba abrazado a su pecho, para nada aprovechando la situación, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, otra vez.

-L-lo siento… volví a hacer estallar mi Kido…- se frotó la nuca.

-No importa.- lo bajó al suelo, para su decepción. –Hiciste un gran avance, estuvo bien para ser la primera vez.- le acarició el cabello, otra vez, era agradablemente desagradable. Agradable porque sus manos eran muy suaves y cálidas, y desagradable porque cada que lo hacía le recordaba quien era el enano ahora.

-¡Ichigo, Kuchiki!- el tipo Kaien finalmente se dignó a aparecer. -¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?-

-Estuvo bien, Kaien-dono.- Rukia le sonrió con demasiada alegría para el gusto de Ichigo, pero luego su mirada se volvió hacia él. –Ichigo-kun es un estudiante muy atento.- felicitó.

-Me alegró, me alegró.- asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. –Bien, ¡pues ya han venido por ti, Ichigo!- el gesto del más pequeño cayó. -¡Oh, no estés triste!- rió cargándolo a pesar de sus protestas. -¡Tendremos otra oportunidad para entrenar más el lunes!-

-¡Adiós, Ichigo-kun!- se despidió rápidamente Rukia, dirigiéndose al lugar del cual Miyako acababa de llegar.

-¡A-adiós, Rukia!- agitó una mano hacia ella, molesto de que el tipo Kaien no le diera tiempo a despedirse adecuadamente.

Llegaron a las puertas del décimo tercer escuadrón y de inmediato se vio separado de los brazos de su primo solo para pasar a ser sofocados por dos grandes…

-¡Matsumoto! ¡¿Qué no ves que lo estás ahogando?!- riñó el tercer oficial del décimo escuadrón a su teniente, que, aunque haciendo pucheros, finalmente le permitió respirar.

-Solo estoy feliz de verlo.- se defendió.

-Vamos, Shiro-chan, no seas tan duro con ella.- rió la teniente de la quinta división, Hinamori Momo, que recién ahora Ichigo notaba venía detrás del de cabellos blancos.

-Cállense las dos.- dijo fríamente el de ojos turquesas. –Solo llevemos a Ichigo a la casa para que pueda volver al trabajo.- hizo una reverencia al tipo Kaien. –Teniente Shiba.- saludó respetuosamente, mientras que las tenientes femeninas solo agitaban las manos alegremente a su colega. –Vamos Ichigo, tu madre espera.- le indicó que lo siguiera y aunque un poco a regañadientes, lo hizo.

En todo el camino a la casa las dos mujeres se la pasaron parloteando sin parar, de vez en cuando deteniéndose de hablar cosas de chicas para hacer enojar al niño albino con comentarios sobre lo frío que era o lo mucho que trabajaba o etc.

-Yo solo digo que la teniente Sarugaki debería moderarse un poco a la hora de golpear a mi capitán, nunca puede trabajar debido al mal estado en que lo deja.- se lamentó Momo en una de esas.

-Yo digo que ese holgazán solo quiere que tú hagas todo su trabajo por él.- bufó Hitsugaya, ganándose una mala mirada de la chica de cabello marrón oscuro.

-¡Shiro-chan, no digas esas cosas de mi capitán!- regañó de un modo que a Ichigo le recordaba bastante a Yuzu cuando se enojaba con él, adorablemente-nada-intimidante.

-Es la verdad.- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ignóralo, Momo-chan, él solo está molesto porque es el único que ama sentarse todo el día a gastar la vida en papeleo.- agitó su corta cabellera entre rubia y anaranjada.

-¡Cállate!-

-De todos modos, Toshiro, es por eso que no tienes novia, ¡mira a Momo-chan y a Izuru! Ellos levantaron la vista de sus escritorios por un momento y se vieron el uno al otro y ahora son muy felices juntos pero sin descuidar sus trabajos, para que veas que no es tan difícil relajarse.- le sacó la lengua. Era raro ver a Rangiku hablándole de un modo tan… informal a Toshiro.

-No me interesa tener novia.- no decía eso cuando Karin estaba, pero ojala lo hubiera dicho. Tantos dolores de cabezas ahorrados… -Y todos ya saben mi opinión respecto a su noviazgo.- frunció el ceño. –Lo desapruebo.- se cruzó de brazos.

Momo hizo un mohín.

-Oww, no seas así, Shiro-chan, la abuela ya dijo que estaba bien.- sonrió con cariño.

-No me importa, cuando el Trio Terror atacó el año pasado y tú te enfrentaste a ellos, yo no lo vi en ningún lugar cerca de ayudarte.- refunfuñó con mala, no, pésima cara. –Si tu capitán no hubiera estado ahí…-

-Shiro-chan, ya te explicamos eso, él había ido a buscar a los otros capitanes junto con Abarai-kun.- infló una mejilla infantilmente. Ichigo no lo había notado antes, pues apenas había tenido contacto con esa teniente, pero ella realmente le recordaba a Yuzu.

-No me importa, sigue sin merecerte.- de pronto tomó a Ichigo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo más rápido a su casa ya visible. -¡Y ahora lárguense y déjenme en paz! ¡Ni siquiera les pedí que me acompañaran!- gruñó ya a pocos metros de la puerta.

-¡Eres tan cruel!- lloriquearon ambas tenientes, siguiéndolos pero a paso más rezagado, solo para terminar con Toshiro cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en la cara antes de que ellas pudieran entrar una vez ellos estuvieron dentro.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, ya había sabido que Hitsugaya era desagradable pero… wow. No podía entender qué vio su hermanita en él.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó sin verdadero interés, más bien solo para averiguar más de esa realidad y ver más cosas que podía anotar en su lista.

-Nada.- dijo aún gruñón. –Solo que…- bajó la mirada, sus ojos turquesas clavados al piso. –Necesitó ver a Karin.- finalmente suspiró, desapareciendo con Shunpo hasta el final de las escaleras, ya en el segundo piso frente a la puerta donde dormían las gemelas.

Masaki salió de la habitación de sus hijas y saludó animadamente al albino, que solo agitó una mano hacia ella y se metió al cuarto, saliendo al poco rato con Karin dormida en sus brazos y llevándosela a la habitación de juegos donde esa mañana había visto la tele con su madre.

-Oww, acababa de dormirla.- se quejó con un mohín bajando las escaleras la mujer, abrazándolo cuando llegó a su lado. –Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-

-Fue muy… entretenido…- se separó de su madre y fue corriendo a su habitación, alegando que quería descansar. Tenía varias cosas que quería agregar a su lista.

Sacó la lista de su escondite (debajo de un tablón suelto en el suelo), y comenzó a garabatear en ella, agradeciendo haber guardado el pincel y la tinta también, aunque prefería mil veces más un bolígrafo.

Como si el cielo respondiera a sus plegarias, aunque de un modo bastante irónico, un bolígrafo se impactó contra su frente justo en ese momento.

-¿No prefieres uno de esos, Kurosaki-san?- llegó la voz cantarina de Urahara desde la ventana de su habitación.

Tomó el bolígrafo y miró mal al tendero/capitán.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Urahara-san?- inquirió con mala cara, aunque guardando el bolígrafo, dejando de lado su lista para mirar al rubio.

-Te dije que hoy vendría a resolver cualquier otra duda que pudieras tener, ¿o no lo dije?- la verdad Ichigo no tenía ni puta idea, pero sí tenía más preguntas, así que preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con el encuentro de mis padres? ¿Qué les dijiste a la Central 46 para que los dejaran estar juntos? ¿Tienes forma de conseguir información de mis amigos del mundo humano? ¿Cómo sabías que quería un bolígrafo?-

-Vaya, vaya, tranquilo, esas son muchas preguntas.- sonrió misteriosamente sacando su abanico. –Pero, contestándolas todas, ciertamente no tengo idea de que pude yo haber tenido que ver con el encuentro de tus padres, sí, yo mande a tu padre ahí, pero los datos que se muestran en mi computadora indican que fue mera coincidencia. ¿Qué les dije a la Central 46 dices? Ahí sí que no sé de qué hablas, Kurosaki-san.- canturreó alegre. –No había nada en mi computadora acerca de eso, así que estoy tan en blanco como tú. Lo del bolígrafo fue pura intuición que este guapo y humilde joven capitán siempre ha poseído.- sonrió antes de que su gesto se enseriara. –En cuanto a tus amigos… supongo que ya estás enterado de la situación de Ishida Uryuu-san.-

-¿Cómo sabes…?...-

-En este momento, solo puedo darte información de Inoue-san, probablemente tengas que esperar al menos hasta mañana para que pueda obtener información de los demás.- murmuró misteriosamente.

¿Solo información de Inoue? ¿Qué quería decir?

-Muy bien, puedo esperar. Pero dime la información de Inoue, ¿ella está bien? ¿Por qué solo tienes información de ella y los demás tienen que esperar?- frunció el ceño, impaciente por las típicas vueltas que siempre daba Urahara.

-Oh, ella está muy bien, no te preocupes, muy bien.- sonrió abanicándose tranquilamente mientras Ichigo solo quería que hablase de una vez. –Y la razón por la cual solo tengo información de ella y aún no de los demás es muy simple…- estuvo un buen rato sin hablar.

-¡Dime, maldita sea!-

-Ah, ya, Kurosaki-san, esa no es la forma de hablar de un niño pequeño, ¿qué diría tu madre, la encantadora Masaki-chan si te escuchara, eh?-

-¡Solo dime lo de Inoue!- gruñó impaciente, maldiciendo el no tener su Zampakuto con él.

-Oh, bien, solo tenías que pedirlo.- rió irritantemente. –La razón por la cual solo he conseguido información de ella entre todos tus amigos, es porque ella es la única que se encuentra en la Sociedad de Almas actualmente.- lo miró por detrás de su abanico, atento a su reacción.

-¿Qué?...- no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien.

-Ya me has oído, Kurosaki-san. Inoue-san reside actualmente en la Sociedad de Almas, en la academia Shinigami, con aspiraciones a convertirse en un gran miembro de la cuarta división.- Ichigo palideció.

-N-no… eso no puede ser…- se frotó la nuca, su mente a toda marcha. –P-para que Inoue esté en la Sociedad de Almas, ella tendría que estar…- tragó saliva. –Ella tendría que… tendría que… que estar…-

-Muerta. Sí.- completó por él el rubio. –Ella está muerta, Kurosaki-san.- el menor se congeló, su rostro completamente horrorizado e incrédulo. –Ella murió a los quince años… por el ataque de un hollow recién convertido… por la fecha y las situaciones que se dieron, supongo que se trataba de su hermano, Inoue Sora.-

El rostro del más pequeño cayó desanimado en la comprensión.

Inoue… la dulce y tierna Inoue… una de sus mejores amigas… casi como una hermana para él… había sido asesinada.

¡Había sido asesinada cuando se suponía que él tenía que estar ahí para salvarla! ¡Él debería haberla protegido!

Claro… un mundo sin Aizen significaba un mundo donde él ni siquiera conocía a Inoue Orihime, y donde no había estado ahí para salvarla cuando su hermano se convirtió en hollow y la atacó.

-¿Y… y Tatsuki no está en la Sociedad de Almas también, verdad?- preguntó temeroso, recordando que se suponía que ella también había estado ahí esa noche.

-No, leí en los informes que el Shinigami a cargo de Karakura llegó a salvarla, aunque no pudieron evitar que el hollow matara a Inoue-san, derrotaron al hollow y la enviaron a la Sociedad de Almas, no te tortures por ello, Kurosaki-san, no recuerda nada de eso. Ella solo cambió a la otra vida, una nueva vida. No hay modo de que nadie pueda culparte por eso.- su tono fue reconfortante y de apoyó, pero el de ojos mieles solo lo ignoro, tomando el bolígrafo y usándolo para sumarle más cosas a la lista de Contras.

-Creo que ya deberías irte.- murmuró secamente, su cabeza pesando con sueño, cansancio, confusión y culpa.

Urahara permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por varios minutos, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y prepararse para saltar de la ventana abierta, no sin una última mirada a él.

-Mañana te traeré el resto de la información de tus otros amigos así que hasta entonces.- sonrió un poco más antes de desaparecer saltando fuera de su ventana con Shunpo.

Ichigo suspiró mirando su lista una vez se quedó solo.

Los Contra parecían estar a punto de alcanzar los Pros, cosa que no sería nada, nada bueno para toda la gente de esa realidad. Algunos tenían mejores vidas, era cierto, pero… a personas como Inoue, en esa realidad le iba peor, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana, la habían asesinado y ahora iba a la Academia ¿por qué ella, justo ella de todos, siempre tenía que estar involucrada con shinigamis y demás cosas peligrosas? Y él ya nunca más podría cuidar de ella.

Ugh. ¡Como odiaba ser un niño pequeño!

Continuara...


	6. Decisión

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo seis: Decisión.

Apenas despertó la mañana de sábado, Ichigo casi esperó estar de nuevo en su habitación en su cama occidental y con Yuzu llamándolo para que bajara a desayunar, pero no, seguía en la nueva realidad, y seguía sin acostumbrarse a ella.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, justo en el momento que su madre entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo ya despierto. Lo bañó como en todas las mañanas y luego bajaron a desayunar. Rangiku e Ichimaru estaban desayunando con ellos esa mañana, y los dos se veían tan asquerosamente enamorados que desayunó rápidamente solo para largarse a su habitación pronto y poder dejar de verlos, rechazando toda propuesta de ir al décimo escuadrón (o más bien al tercero).

Permaneció recostado en su Futon un buen rato, pensando, hasta que su madre volvió a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación para convivir un poco en la sala de juegos. Ella le informó que esa tarde tenía que estudiar con Kisuke por varias horas, y para matar el tiempo hasta que tuviera que hacer la cena estuvo jugando con él, claro que todos eran juegos de niños, y aunque lo hacían sentir estúpido, nunca se quejaría de pasar tiempo con su madre.

Al menos lo distraía de todas las cosas que tenía rondando su cabeza.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Inoue y sus demás amigos, mucho de lo que Urahara pudiera informarle de ellos iba a pesar bastante en su consciencia a la hora de tomar su decisión.

El día pasó sin más problemas hasta la hora de almorzar, donde su padre loco sí dio problemas, hasta que finalmente la tarde llegó y el sombrero hizo acto de presencia en su casa.

Él los saludó muy animadamente.

-¡Hola, hola, familia! ¡Ichigo-kun! ¿Listo para una tarde de arduo estudio?- se lo cargó al hombro ignorando sus protestas. –He decidido llevarlo a mi escuadrón por hoy, Masaki-chan, si no te importa, claro.- se abanicó con ojos inocentes.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando no dejes que nadie haga experimentos raros con él.- recalcó el "nadie" como si el rubio supiera exactamente de quien estaba hablando.

-No te preocupes, Masaki-chan, lo cuidare muy bien. ¡Despídete de tu mami, Ichigo-kun!- dijo pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Urahara-san?! ¡Bájame, con un demonio!- se retorció en su agarre.

-Ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para un niño pequeño, Kurosaki-san.- se burló el capitán, pero lo bajó al suelo finalmente dejándolo caminar por sí mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos, pero luego suspiró bien sabiendo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a la demencia de ese tipo. –De todos modos, ¿conseguiste la… información?- indagó con una ceja en alto.

-Oh, relájate, Kurosaki-san, solo estoy aparentando delante de tu queridísima madre.- continuó abanicándose con una sonrisa boba, pero luego su gesto se oscureció. –Y sí, conseguí la información, pero creo que será mejor para ti verlo que oírlo, por eso insistí en llevarte al doceavo escuadrón.-

-¿Verlo?- pestañeó.

-En primera fila.- el rubio sonrió detrás de su abanico.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en los terrenos del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, más específicamente en una sala repleta de maquinarias, teclados y monitores.

-¿Y bien?- Ichigo estaba curioso, exasperado y ansioso.

-Espera un segundo, dejé todo preparado.- tecleó algunas cosas y varias pantallas se encendieron. –Y…- presionó un botón. –Listo.-

El "niño" miró expectante a las pantallas, no viendo más que cielo azul en unas, y techos de madera y piedra en otras, antes de que finalmente las diferentes imágenes se enfocaran en diferentes personas.

Sus ojos se pegaron en primer lugar a la pantalla donde se veía a su amiga Tatsuki. Ella estaba entrenando en un Dojo sola, dando patadas sin cesar a un saco. En una segunda pantalla pudo ver a Keigo y Mizuiro, el segundo sin alzar la vista de su celular y el primero lloriqueando por atención. Su jefa Ikumi estaba con su apariencia de mamá dulce cocinando para su hijo insufrible que solo estaba jugando videojuegos. En la última pantalla vio a Chad tocando la guitarra junto a dos amigos.

-Ellos… ellos se ven como los mismos de siempre.- sonrió un poco, feliz de que su falta no haya tenido tantos efectos drásticos.

-No del todo.- Urahara suspiró. –Según la información que logre recapitular, Arisawa Tatsuki se convirtió en una persona solitaria y dedicada únicamente a su deporte desde la muerte de su mejor amiga.- su corazón dolió un poco ante eso, mientras no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que él podría haber evitado eso. –Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro en su mayoría están bien, solo que no tienen muchos más amigos, a decir verdad.- ja, esos dos idiotas se la habían pasado pegados a él… eso lo lleno de un poco de culpa por haberlos ignorado casi totalmente luego de la muerte de Rukia. –Tu jefa y su hijo no sufrieron grandes cambios en su vida, sinceramente, solo que la mujer tiene dificultades para hallar un buen asistente… aunque me parece que el niño está más feliz sin ti, sinceramente.- ese mocoso… -En cuanto a Sado-kun… ha estado al borde de perder su vida un par de veces debido a que ya no tiene a alguien capaz de defenderlo, pero sigue adelante siendo la misma persona amable.- el sentimiento de culpa en el corazón del menor aumentó, Chad había sido otra de las personas que injustamente ignoró. –Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar, pero por lo demás ellos parecen bien.- lo miró atentamente por detrás de su abanico.

Ichigo mantuvo la cabeza baja por un momento, antes de alzarla con un suspiro.

-Gracias, Urahara-san.- asintió. –Tendré todo en consideración a la hora de tomar mi decisión.-

-Me alegra oír eso.- sonrió misteriosamente, como siempre. –Ahora, será mejor que empiece a educarte un poco en cuanto los estudios que se supone ya deberías tener adquiridos, esta es tu primer clase en serio así que mejor presta atención y toma apuntes.- colocó una pila de hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo en una mesilla salida de la nada frente a él, sentándolo en una silla que tampoco tenía idea de dónde rayos sacó. –Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar en pocas clases, no hay que perder tiempo. Según mi computadora ya te había enseñado diez temas diferentes hasta ahora, y empezamos desde cero.- Ichigo se horrorizó ante la vista del enorme y grueso libro que también sacó de la nada. –Empezaremos con la historia de la Sociedad de Almas.- abrió el libro en su página uno. –Hace miles de años…-

Ichigo gimió, ya tenía mucho en su cabeza y ahora este sombrerero quería sobrecargarlo más. Este día ya era horrible.

Urahara finalmente le permitió volver a su casa a eso del atardecer, a lo que entró por la puerta algo mareado con los ojos en espiral de tanta información que había recibido, cerrando la puerta en la cara del rubio cuando quiso seguirlo adentro. Ja, como si fuera a seguir tolerando ver su horrible sombrero.

Su mamá lo recibió con una sonrisa e Ichigo no pudo evitar cambiar instantáneamente de ánimo y sonreír olvidando por completo su malhumor, ese era simplemente el efecto que su madre tenía en él. Lo llevó hasta el comedor y lo sentó en una silla diciéndole que pronto estaría la cena.

El "niño" sonrió a la vista de sus dos pequeñas hermanitas comunicándose entre ellas en una especie de lenguaje bebé que siempre había sido ilegible para él. Básicamente Yuzu decía algo como "bababa gaga tutu" y Karin respondía algo como "titi mamama dada", de pequeño (cuando realmente era pequeño) siempre había encontrado molesto eso, lo hacía sentir como que lo ignoraban, pero ahora le parecía simplemente adorable.

Amaba a su familia, realmente, más que a nada. Amaba a Rukia, amaba tenerla viva aunque lejos. Amaba que nunca hubiera existido la desgarradora guerra contra los Quincy. Era un alivio que tantas personas muertas en la otra realidad estuvieran vivas aquí. Y lo alegraba mucho que Ishida también tuviera a su madre y hasta una hermana. También las vidas de la mayoría de las personas que apreciaba en el mundo humano no parecían tan afectadas por su falta.

Pero odiaba que a costa de la vida de los que amaba otras vidas se habían perdido, odiaba que una decisión tan importante pesé solo sobre sus hombres, le gustaría preguntar a su madre y a su amada sus opiniones, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada.

Inoue había muerto también, y Tatsuki hasta la fecha sufría por eso. También desearía no tener que dejar atrás su amistad con Chad y posiblemente nunca fuera capaz de volver a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. Todo había cambiado, y él no sabía lo que era lo mejor para todos. Obviamente esta realidad era mejor para él, ¡Rukia y su madre vivían! Pero ¿era lo mejor para sus amigos humanos, para las personas que murieron y quienes los amaban? Él no podía saberlo y odiaba tener que decidir solo.

Su padre llegó con Toshiro una hora después y todos cenaron, luego Ichigo decidió irse a dormir temprano para tratar de pensar un poco en paz. Rellenó un poco la lista de contras y pros y vio que ambos aumentaron mucho pero la lista de pros seguía bastante por delante que la de contras, sin embargo por alguna razón eso no lo hacía feliz ni triste.

Su madre lo despertó temprano e hicieron su rutina matutina, pasaron tiempo con sus hermanas y vieron algo de televisión para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de almorzar, y finalmente Urahara volvió para su clase del domingo y tuvo que soportar otras aburridas cuatro horas de aprender sobre la aburrida historia de la Sociedad de Almas, aunque en esa visita se enteró de algo muy particular…

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué…?!...- sus ojos se abrieron mucho casi al punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando repentinamente dos personas entraron a la sala donde el sombrero le daba sus clases, aunque su atención se centró más específicamente en una de esas personas en específico. -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- señaló completamente horrorizado a Hanakari Jinta versión tres o cuatro años de edad.

-¡Hola, Ichigo!- lo saludó inocentemente el pequeño pelirrojo, totalmente ajeno a los rayos disparándose de los ojos del mayor.

-Hola, Ichigo-kun.- la versión de Ururu viéndose aproximadamente de su misma edad inclinó la cabeza cortésmente hacia él.

-U-Urahara-san…- Ichigo inclinó la cabeza disimuladamente al ex tendero. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquí también los tenías a ellos?- casi gruño entre dientes. Maldita sea, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que este mundo no era tan malo lejos de al menos uno de los novios pervertidos de sus hermanas. -¿Y cómo es que los tienes aquí, de todas maneras?-

-Oh, ni yo mismo lo sé, Kurosaki-san.- ambos hablaban a susurros. –Tampoco había nada sobre ellos en la computadora.-

-¡¿De qué sirve tu maldita computadora, entonces?!- gritó en voz alta ya saliéndose de sus casillas.

En fin, aparentemente Jinta y Ururu eran sus "mejores amigos" cosa que quiso dejarles claras a los dos niñitos que no iba a continuar así, pero Jinta no le hacía el mínimo caso (casi como si hablara con una jodida pared) y él no tenía el corazón para rechazar la amistad de Ururu, así que acabó sentado con cara de amargado mientras los dos jugaban corriendo a su alrededor, solo metiéndose para defender a Ururu cada que el pelirrojo baboso quería maltratarla.

Luego de media hora de tortura con los mocosos de Urahara, este finalmente lo llamó para continuar enseñándole la aburrida historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Diablos, y él que creía que la historia de Japón era aburrida…

Volvió a su hogar al anochecer aún más mareado que el día anterior, pero de nuevo solo fue cuestión de una sonrisa de su madre para que su día mejorara considerablemente, aunque el cansancio solo se lo esfumaría una buena comida y dormir mucho.

Esta vez para la cena se decidió por sentarse al lado de Karin solo para molestar a Toshiro que apenas llegó y lo vio en su sitio lo fulminó con lo mirada mientras el de cabellos anaranjados cantaba una victoria contra los roba-hermanas, pero no esperó que el de cabellos blancos hallara el modo de voltearle la jugada, ya que su madre se sentó en medio de las gemelas, pero finalmente el tercer oficial levantó la sillita alta de su hermana por sobre su cabeza y la llevó a su lado, arrastrando también su plato de papilla para alimentarla él mismo. Ichigo miró a su madre y padre esperanzado porque alguno lo reprendiera, pero ellos solo rieron divertidos.

Ugh, ya verían, ¡se aseguraría de agregar esto a la lista de contras!

Terminaron de cenar y se quedó un poco más de tiempo fulminando con la mirada al pequeño shinigami antes de anunciar que se iba a dormir, sin embargo antes de que pudiera subir escaleras arriba tuvo ganas de ir al baño, y a su regresó se detuvo antes del primer escalón al escuchar cierta conversación entre sus mayores.

-Sé que él está muy diferente últimamente, pero tal vez sea solo una fase, no hay que inventar teorías locas al respecto, Isshin querido.- regañó su madre cariñosamente al viejo, seguramente su conversación era acercad de él.

-Ichigo se comporta demasiado raro en verdad, hasta a mí de repente parece odiarme.- Toshiro comentó la pura verdad, sí lo odiaba.

-Solo digo que tal vez debas hablar con él, Masaki. Puede ser que su actitud sea por algo que lo esté molestando.- habló su padre estúpido haciendo notar a Ichigo su error. ¿Quizás debería cuidar más su actitud delante de ellos? Sería algo duro de llevar por siempre si es que elegía quedarse en esa realidad.

-No quiero presionar al niño de ese modo, querido. Sí él está empezando a actuar de esa manera entonces dejémoslo y aceptémoslo tal cual es, no quiero que reprima la personalidad que está comenzando a formársele ni que crea que lo vemos raro. Lo que sea que tenga que pueda ser una cosa mala se cura con amor.- Ichigo sonrió levemente ante la forma de hablar de su madre, realmente sonaba como Yuzu.

-¡Bien, querida, entonces le daré todo el amor que un padre puede dar!- oh, oh, eso no era bueno para él.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.- oyó suspirar a Toshiro. Sí, acostúmbrate enano, te haré la vida imposible hasta que te largues de mi familia, pensó malvadamente. De pronto, escuchó el llanto de Karin retumbar por toda la casa. Oyó a Toshiro suspirar profundamente. –Yo voy.- dijo, e Ichigo se escondió en el hueco de la escalera para que no lo notara mientras salía del comedor y subía escaleras arriba para llegar a la habitación de sus hermanas.

El llanto insoportable cesó y el de cabello anaranjado decidió que bien podría soportar que Hitsugaya continuara viviendo con ellos al menos hasta que su hermanita chillona creciera un poco más…

Frunció el ceño a sus pensamientos, cuestionándose a sí mismo si es que ya estaba aceptando como un hecho la decisión de quedarse en esa realidad, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y simplemente fue a su habitación, recostándose en su Futon para finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó con la agradable noticia de que después de almorzar iría al decimotercer escuadrón a entrenar con el tipo Kaien, y pasó toda la mañana con la ilusión de que tal vez le permitiría volver a practicar kido con Rukia.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la decimotercera división de inmediato preguntó al teniente sí es que la Kuchiki tendría tiempo para volver a enseñarle kido. Kaien parecía ya haberse adelantado a su pregunta, porque de inmediato le contesto que ya había previsto esto y que primero iba a entrenar con Rukia para luego tener su duelo de espadas contra él.

Ichigo trató de disimular su alegría y calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero apenas vio al objeto de su afecto su ritmo cardiaco salió disparado irremediablemente y no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, de repente sintiéndose lo suficientemente egoísta como para lanzar todo por la borda y simplemente elegir esta realidad solo para verla, aunque sea solo verla y nada más. Pero de inmediato deshecho el pensamiento, no, esta no era una decisión para tomar a la ligera, iba a pensar todo muy bien.

Para su desgracia, esta vez el tipo Kaien iba a quedarse a supervisarlo en su tiempo con Rukia, igual lo toleraba porque se había apartado un poco de ellos para darles más espacio, hablando a lo lejos con su esposa.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando a la pareja por un momento con una expresión ilegible para él, antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Hola, Ichigo-kun, me da gusto verte de nuevo.- le palmeó la cabeza incómodamente. –Ahora dime, ¿has estado practicando la técnica para hacer la bola de kido que te enseñe?- lo miró curiosa en lo que él se congelaba.

-Uhh…- demonios, no.

-Ya veo.- Rukia suspiró con algo de cansancio. –Bueno, entonces solo vamos a tratar de hacer eso hasta que te salga correctamente, ¿de acuerdo?- el "niño" asintió, deseando haber practicado la cosa esa para avanzar más pero también le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer cualquier tipo de entrenamiento con ella, así que todo le parecía bien.

Volvió a explicarle la manera de hacer la bola de reiatsu en su palma y él la escuchó atentamente, logrando de nuevo hacer la bola y concentrándose para que no se desestabilice y estallé.

Rukia le enseñó cómo hacer desaparecer la bola antes de que explote, aparentemente tenía que absorber la energía de nuevo, pero en sus primeros intentos no tuvo idea de cómo y terminó haciendo estallar dos bolas más, aunque afortunadamente no dejaban un cráter tan grande. La pelinegra le explico que para absorber la energía de nuevo simplemente debía relajarse y tirar la energía de vuelta hacia él. Le costó, pero finalmente en el octavo intento más o menos por fin lo logró.

Le sonrió enormemente a la noble gritando unos infantiles "¡lo hice, lo hice!" a lo que ella solo se rió levemente, felicitándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien!- Kaien y su esposa de pronto dejaron de mirar a lo lejos y se acercaron a ellos. –Veo que la clase con Kuchiki está terminada por hoy, ya es hora de nuestro duelo de espadas, Ichigo.- le sonrió enormemente y la única razón por la cual el Kurosaki no lo fulminó con la mirada fue que estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de volver a sostener una espada, aunque sea de madera, por fin. –Gracias por las lecciones, Kuchiki.- le palmeó el hombro.

-N-no fue nada, Kaien-dono.- se inclinó nerviosamente, alejándose lentamente de ellos caminando hacia atrás. –Si tengo tiempo el miércoles me gustaría volver a entrenar con Ichigo-kun, es un niño muy bueno.- agitó una mano hacia él. -¡A-adiós, Ichigo-kun, no olvides practicar!- sin más rápidamente se fue.

Ichigo bufó, habían estado mucho tiempo los dos juntos pero sin embargo lo seguía sintiendo como muy poco. Es verdad que ella no era la misma Rukia que conoció, pero seguía siendo Rukia y estaba viva y él solo quisiera… pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

En el duelo contra el tipo Kaien el pequeño se esforzó por tratar de ponerle las cosas difíciles, pero se notaba que él no se estaba esforzando en lo absoluto, así que decidió cambiar un poco la estrategia y le preguntó sí no podían entrenar su fuerza física, pero el teniente insistió en que sería mucho para ese día y que lo intentarían el miércoles.

Era muy frustrante que su capacitación dependiera de alguien más, alguien que ni siquiera conocía, para el caso, pero como era un niñito no podía hacer nada y solo debía resignarse ante las decisiones tomadas por otros.

Al volver a casa se duchó y comió la cena con su familia (y Hitsugaya el colado) antes de volver a su habitación. Allí decidió practicar un poco la técnica de la bola kido, pero tenía demasiado miedo de hacer estallar su habitación así que solo lo hizo la bola una vez que afortunadamente logró contener antes de que le estalle.

Al día siguiente fue al jardín de la casa, cuya existencia acababa de descubrir, y allí entrenó un poco esa cosa del kido y también hizo unos cuantos ejercicios para tratar de ganar musculatura lo antes posible y ser un rival digno para el tipo Kaien.

-Ichigo, no creo que sea buena idea esforzar tanto el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años.- habló el viejo Zangetsu en su mente.

-Sí, idiota, vas a terminar matándote.- apoyó su no-hollow.

Él les hubiera discutido y hubiera seguido con los ejercicios, pero entonces notó a su madre mirándolo preocupada desde una de las ventanas y suspiró, finalmente parando con la actividad física y rindiéndose ante los reclamos de sus espíritus zanpakuto. No quería preocupar a su madre.

Al día siguiente volvió al treceavo escuadrón y primero entrenó un poco con el teniente Shiba. Rukia aparentemente estaba ocupada ese día, porque solo pudo quedarse diez minutos para darle algunos consejos sobre el kido antes de ser llamada por Ukitake, que ese día no parecía estar tan mal de salud y hasta se tomó el tiempo para saludarlo revolviéndole el cabello y dándole dulces.

La semana la transcurrió casi sin darse cuenta con su mente concentrada en el entrenamiento, tanto físico como el de kido. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya era sábado de nuevo y había vuelto al doceavo escuadrón a recibir las aburridas clases de Urahara y tener la molesta compañía de Jinta y la no tan molesta de Ururu.

El sombrero le preguntó el domingo si es que ya tenía pensado tomar una decisión, porque su cumpleaños era el jueves de esa semana, y solo le quedaban cinco días para tomar la importante decisión.

-Urahara-san…- comenzó a hablar Ichigo después de que el rubio le preguntara sobre su decisión. -¿Tú qué dices? ¿Qué debería hacer? No me siento del todo cómodo decidiendo esto yo solo.- frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-Entiendo que te sientas así, Kurosaki-san, pero yo he decidido dejarlo en tus manos. Simplemente escoge lo que te haga sentir mejor, mi objetivo con esto era que tú te sintieras bien, no te sientas obligado a nada, salvaste el balance espiritual en más de una ocasión. Mereces un poco de felicidad.-

-Ese es el punto.- frunció el ceño. –En esta realidad yo no salve a nadie, en esta realidad no me siento merecedor de lo que dices.-

-¿Oh?- Urahara lo miró con interés tras su abanico. -¿Y cómo te sientes, entonces?-

-Me siento débil, diferente, inútil. Siento mucha responsabilidad a la vez que siento que no tengo que preocuparme por nada. Es confuso y estoy mareado y cada vez que me concentró en las cosas buenas las malas me saltan a la cara y lo peor es que al único que le puedo contar cómo me siento es a ti.- lo miró con desagrado y él se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Oww, hieres mis sentimientos, Kurosaki-san.- a pesar de su falso tono lastimero sonreía. –Pero bien, si realmente quieres saber mi opinión, la verdad es que estoy muy interesado en ver cómo florecería este mundo. También creo que tú deberías tener en cuenta cosas como lo qué será de la vida de tus hermanas ahora que no perdieron a su madre.- Ichigo sintió una punzada en el pecho ante eso, aún se culpaba de lo sucedido. –Yo pensaría antes en los seres que más me importan, pero si tú quieres pensar en todos también es algo muy noble y lo respetare. La decisión es tuya, Kurosaki-san.- por alguna razón eso sonó un poco escalofriante para el menor.

Volvió a su casa y sonrió al encontrar a su madre cantándoles a sus dos hijitas tiernamente mientras ellas reían contentas. Recordó el modo en que sus vidas habían cambiado tan radicalmente cuando ella murió. Yuzu tuvo que sacrificarse tanto y no importa cuánto tiempo pasó siguió llorándola. Karin cambió totalmente, constantemente reprimía sus emociones y era raro verla demostrando debilidad o sonriendo.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, realmente también lo haría sentir muy mal arrebatarles esta vida.

Pronto llegaría el momento de tomar la decisión. Los pros superaban a los contras, sin embargo en su día a día él se llenaba con más pensamientos negativos que positivos. Cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer al último momento, con todas las cosas que pesaban en su cabeza.

¿Qué desear? ¿Quedarse o volver? ¿Qué quería realmente? ¿Quiénes sufrirían más o menos? De cualquier modo estaba seguro de que su cabeza iba a ser un hervidero de culpa por diferentes personas y por sí mismo.

La semana de nuevo pasó volando. Pasó el mayor tiempo con su madre y sus pequeñitas hermanitas, sintiéndose feliz pero a veces sintiendo esa felicidad opacada por la culpa que sentía al estar tan alegre a costa de la vida de otros, en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa pero no podía dejar de sentirse de ese modo. Rukia ya no volvió a entrenar con él pero a veces se paseaba a darle consejos para su kido. El tipo Kaien comenzó a caerle mejor cuando él le aseguró que llevaría a Kuchiki a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

…Tal vez esa fuera la última vez que pudiera verla…

Por fin, el temido día llegó, su cumpleaños.

Se despertó con su madre y su padre brincando en su cama besándolo y mimándolo mientras lo felicitaban por otro año cumplido alegrando sus vidas. Él se sonrojó ante las sinceras sonrisas y bellas palabras de su madre, pero pateó al viejo cuando quiso acercarse a besuquearlo también.

Desayunaron en familia (gracias al cielo ese día Toshiro fue a trabajar temprano) y luego su padre se fue también prometiendo que llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta. Sorpresivamente para el cumpleañero, ese día vinieron a buscarlo… ¿Ikkaku y Yumichika?

Los miró con una mueca de incredulidad, preguntándose qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí esos dos idiotas, pero obtuvo su respuesta casi de inmediato en forma de Yachiru brincándole encima.

Aparentemente su madre quería que su fiesta fuera una especie de sorpresa así que lo iban a distraer mientras la planificaban, y la distracción sería jugar con la teniente del onceavo escuadrón… solo esperaba vivir para pedir su deseo.

El tercer y quinto oficial lo llevaron junto a Yachiru a la sexta división, para su horror porque no era el mayor aficionado a Byakuya, sinceramente, pero era donde a la teniente rosa más le gustaba ir a jugar.

Yachiru tenía la misma apariencia de la última vez que la había visto, y por desgracia hasta ella era más alta que él, solo por un centímetro o menos pero lo era.

Los mayores los dejaron para que se divirtieran juntos y entonces el pobre de cabellos anaranjados se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado a lo largo y ancho de todo el sexto escuadrón, por los pisos, los escritorios, los dormitorios y hasta las paredes y el techo.

Entraron a la oficina de Byakuya y al verlo ahí mirándolos fijamente el niño quiso huir para salvar su vida, pero la niña lo arrastró hasta adentrarse más en la oficina y pararse ambos en el escritorio del capitán, sobre todos sus papeles.

Ichigo tragó saliva, viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando el noble pareció querer tomar su zanpakuto y acabar con sus pequeñas existencias, pero entonces notó que él solo metió la mano en la manga de su kimono y sacó una gran paleta, metiendo esta en la boca de Yachiru que felizmente empezó a mordisquearla.

Luego fijó su atención en el varón y de su otra manga sacó una gran barra de chocolate en forma del embajador de algas y la colocó en sus pequeñas manos.

El Kurosaki lo miró incrédulo, pero el noble solo dejó de prestarles atención y volvió a sus papeles una vez ambos estuvieron ya fuera de su escritorio.

Miró con desagrado el chocolate en forma de ese horrendo personaje, pero olía demasiado bien así que por una vez ignoró su sentido del ridículo y lo comió sin preocuparse tanto de que alguien lo viera, era un niño y los niños podían permitirse hacer cosas estúpidas. Hmm, eso podría ser algo más que agregar a los pros.

Aunque luego de ese día… ya no necesitaría más su lista, ese mismo día tendría que tomar su decisión.

Luego de acabar sus dulces, Yachiru lo arrastró a la octava división, donde lo obligó a que la ayudara a brincarle encima a Kyoraku y su teniente, que no pudieron enojarse en lo absoluto al ver que eran ellos y solo le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a gritos mientras que los dos pequeños escapaban corriendo.

La niña siguió arrastrándolo por todo el Seireitei ignorando sus mareos y sin siquiera detenerse en las veces que en serio llegó a vomitar por el gran mareo que le causaba que a veces también lo llevara con shunpo, pero afortunadamente a las pocas horas antes de que muriera Ikkaku y Yumichika llegaron a llevarlos a su casa, seguramente porque la fiesta ya estaba lista.

Ichigo entró a su casa y de inmediato se encontró con una gran cantidad de globos y serpentinas en todos los rincones del comedor, y muchas, muchas personas del Gotei que ya conocía y algunas que no aplaudiendo hacia él y deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Vio a su madre entrando con un pastel con las velas encendidas y palideció un poco mientras casi todos le cantaban la canción de feliz cumpleaños, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, sin entender por el suplicio que estaba pasando a medida que el momento se acercaba.

Solo tenía unos pocos segundos para tomar su decisión, rayos, había creído que el pastel iba a ser lo último en la fiesta y no lo primero, pero ahora que lo pensaba sus hermanas y él siempre habían hecho las cosas así.

Sus ojos se pasearon frenéticos por la habitación, mirando todo y a todos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decidir?

La lista de pros era más larga que la de contras, ¿eso bastaba para decidir quedarse en esta realidad?

Miró a su padre, él estaba detrás de su madre junto a Rangiku, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras cantaba más exageradamente que nadie más. Rangiku estaba feliz como nunca la había visto cargando a Yuzu con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía la mano de Gin, sus dedos entrelazados. Toshiro estaba un poco más apartado del resto detrás de Matsumoto y Hinamori, sosteniendo en brazos a Karin que lo estaba mirando con sus ojitos inocentes de bebé que aún no había sufrido nada. Hinamori estaba abrazada a Kira, feliz, sin ningún trauma por algo que el bastardo de Aizen le hizo una vez.

Fijó su vista en su madre que sostenía el pastel mientras cantaba dulcemente, con una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien mientras pudiera verla. Esto ablandó su corazón y entonces se dio cuenta que la canción terminó. Volvió a mirar a su madre y estaba a punto de soplar las velas con su decisión ya tomada, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo notó a Rukia.

Ella estaba en un rincón, pero no estaba sola, y no estaba con Kaien y Miyako como habría pensado, porque el matrimonio estaba muy cerca de él sonriendo, no. Rukia estaba con Renji, él parecía estarle diciendo algo muy seriamente, y entonces los dos salieron del comedor para hablar en privado sin que nadie más los note, nadie excepto él.

Volvió a mirar a su madre, y luego su vista recayó en Urahara, que lo miraba seriamente, expectante.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y sopló las velas, su decisión finalmente ya tomada sin vuelta atrás.

"Mi deseo es…"

Continuara...

 **N/A: Gracias a Sherry uwu y a Uin por inspirarme a continuar esta historia, no creí que nadie más la siguiera esperando nwnU**

 **Sacare el PAUSADO y tratare de por lo menos traerles actualizaciones mensuales si veo que aun hay gente q sigue esta historia, la verdad yo perdí un poco el interes por el Fandom luego del final de Bleach pero sinceramente me gusta mucho más este universo que el que quedo en el manga de Tite-sama así que bueno, tratare de seguir con la historia n_n**

 **Espero que este cap les gustara y por favor les suplico comentar, qusiera saber si les gusta como va la historia o si necesito mejorar o directamente dejar el fic antes de arruinarlo más u.u**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	7. Acto de egoísmo

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo siete: Acto de egoísmo.

"Mi deseo es…" cerro los ojos "…quedarme aquí…" sopló las velas. "Quiero quedarme aquí para que Rukia viva y sea feliz… incluso si no soy yo el que le causa esa felicidad." Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente la limpió con su hombro inclinando la cabeza hacia a un costado rezando que nadie lo haya notado.

Listo, ya estaba hecho. Tomó su decisión y esa fue permanecer allí.

Al momento de la verdad, cuando realmente por un segundo estuvo a punto de desear volver a la otra realidad, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía. No era capaz.

En verdad era terrible y doloroso sentir que por culpa de tu egoísmo personas que podrían estar vivas hoy en día ya no lo estaban, por eso había derramado una lágrima y por eso sus ojos continuaban aguados mientras fingía una sonrisa infantil escuchando los aplausos y vítores de todos a su alrededor. Pero simple y sencillamente no podía, no podía tolerar la idea de arrancarles la vida a su madre y a Rukia, no podría volver a su otra realidad y mirar a los ojos de su familia sabiendo que de nuevo por su culpa el centro de su mundo les había sido arrebatado una vez más, no podía… al menos no sin matarse.

Por eso cometió este acto de egoísmo que pesaría en su consciencia y corazón por el resto de su vida, vida que ahora tendría que vivir en esa realidad, moriría en esta realidad. Todo lo que le quedaba ahora era comenzar una nueva vida, olvidar para siempre su amor por Rukia y concentrarse en disfrutar de su madre, su familia y la niñez que perdió a los nueve años. Eso tendría que ser suficiente, ver la felicidad de la segunda mujer que más amaba a lo lejos era mucho mejor que ver su tumba, y tal vez su familia lograra sanar las heridas de su culpable y triste corazón.

Era hora de dejar atrás todo lo que fue. Ahora era Shiba Ichigo, el hijo de un capitán y una Quincy. Nada más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño!- fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando dos grandes manos lo tomaron bajo las axilas y lo alzaron de modo que sus pies estuvieran a un metro del suelo, viéndose así cara a cara con Kaien junto a su sonriente esposa.

-Vaya, ¿este es el niño?- el de cabellos anaranjados se sorprendió al escuchar una voz conocida y al voltear abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Shiba Kukaku sonriendo ladinamente, junto a ella estaba Ganju sonriendo como un idiota igual que siempre. –Sí que ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.- extendió su mano y palmeó suavemente su cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no pasaría si no vinieras a los cumpleaños cada cinco años, Kukaku-chan.- Isshin apareció detrás de ella haciendo pucheros como si fuera el niño aquí. –Eres mala con mis bebés.- lloriqueó.

-Oye, les envió regalos cada año.- la mujer miró con irritación a su tío. –Aparte de enviar a este tonto también.- señaló con el pulgar a Ganju, que enrojeció de ira e hizo gestos como si estuviera a punto de ir en contra de las palabras de su hermana, pero finalmente y como siempre solo cerró la boca. –No me molestaría que lo acogieran también como hicieron con el niño genio, a ver si finalmente logran que lo metan a algún escuadrón.- se llevó su brazo a la cadera.

-¡Eso no es necesario, nee-san!- Ganju alzó un puño al cielo. -¡Estoy seguro de que este año finalmente lograre pasar el examen de admisión de la Academia Shino! ¡Ya verás, todos lo verán! ¡Soy Shiba Ganju! ¡El auto-proclamado futuro mejor capitán que alguna vez haya habido entre los shinigamis!- gritó a todo pulmón dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué pasó con eso del auto-proclamado odiador número uno de los shinigamis y todo eso? ¿Ahora este imbécil no solo no odiaba a los shinigamis sino que también quería ser uno y para colmo un capitán? Y él que había pensado que esta realidad no podía ser más rara y ahora le salían con esto.

Vio a Kukaku golpearlo mandándolo a volar contra alguna pared y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al menos este espectáculo lograba distraerlo de sus lúgubres pensamientos ahora que su deseo ya estaba hecho.

Se bajó de los brazos de Kaien con un pataleo y miró a su alrededor tratando de localizar a Urahara, pero no estaba a la vista.

Estúpido sombrerero, ¿por qué no aparecía cuando realmente necesitaba hablar con él?

Su madre llamó su atención preguntando para quién quería el primer trozo de pastel y él hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que Rukia aún no había regresado del lugar por donde se había ido con Renji, así que no quedándole más opción eligió a Ukitake, al cual acababa de notar pero se alegraba de que aquí estuviera vivo también.

Le dieron su propio pedazo de pastel y muchos besos antes de que finalmente pudiera escapar de ser el centro de atención de todos. En la mesa de su comedor su madre dejó muchos pedazos de pasteles para que la gente pudiera seguir agarrando, e Ichigo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad tomando dos platos con porciones y dirigiéndose hacia donde los dos amigos de la infancia aún no habían regresado de conversar o… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Salió de la sala donde se celebraba su fiesta y llego a donde se encontraban las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso, al pie de estas y cerca de la puerta de entrada se encontraban Abarai y la Kuchiki conversando apoyados contra la pared, parecían bastante tensos.

A medida que se acercaba lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible, ya podía escuchar en un volumen bajo a más fuerte lo que hablaban los dos.

-… Vamos, Rukia. Sé que sigues muy molesta conmigo por habernos dejado de hablar por tanto tiempo, pero desde hace dos años que te estoy pidiendo por solo una salida para almorzar y ponernos al día.- Renji tenía una mirada bastante frustrada en el rostro. –Por favor. Antes no podía llevarte a un buen lugar lujoso, pero ahora soy un teniente y…-

-¡Renji, ese es el problema!- Rukia alzó la voz con una mirada bastante herida en su rostro, pero de inmediato volvió a recuperar la compostura. –Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte. Cuarenta años sin hablarnos y de repente te conviertes en teniente y apenas vuelvo de mi misión en el mundo de los humanos te acercas a mí como si nada hablando de tu rango y lujos como si pensaras que eso bastaría para arreglar todo. ¿Acaso no me conoces en lo absoluto? No, porque ha sido demasiado tiempo separados.- contestó a su propia pregunta antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera abrir la boca. –Nunca me importó el dinero ni el estatus, me dolió hace cuarenta años que pensaras que yo prefería eso… y me duele ahora. Pero el punto es que ya no nos conocemos, y creo que es mejor mantenerlo así.- frunció el ceño dolorosamente.

El teniente apretó sus puños con fuerza y su rostro de repente enrojeció, parecía a punto de gritar algo pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en él.

-¿Ichigo?- masculló con sorpresa y de inmediato la pequeña mujer volteó hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?- se apartó del hombre y se acercó al niño con una mirada entre confusa y aliviada. -¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta?- luego notó el pastel en sus manos. -¿Ya cortaron el pastel?…Oh… Lamento habérmelo perdido.- se frotó el brazo con una postura bastante tensa.

-Descuida.- sonrió sin poder evitarlo. –Te traje un poco de pastel y también a tu amigo.- les tendió los platitos. –Los vi irse y el pastel se estaba acabando así que creí que querrían.- los rasgos antes tensos de los mayores se suavizaron un poco y le sonrieron.

Ambos agradecieron su gentileza y tomaron los pedazos para luego los dos volver a la fiesta sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. Ichigo estaba por seguirlos pero entonces sintió un tirón en el cuello de su kimono y antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba en el mismo lugar donde había conversado con Urahara cuando le contó sobre su deseo y la decisión que tendría que tomar, que ahora sabía era la biblioteca donde su padre debería trabajar cuando le quedaba papeleo pendiente para hacer en casa pero que era utilizada por Toshiro más que nadie más.

La mano soltó su ropa y al alzar la mirada no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver al sombrero mirándolo con una sonrisa estúpida de las suyas. Le frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y tú dónde rayos estabas?- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Bueno, en cuanto soplaste las velas tuve la ligera sospecha de que no querrías quedarte aquí después de todo, así que salí de la fiesta para tomar una pequeña siesta en la terraza porque sabía que al despertar me encontraría con el mundo que tú elijas.- se abanicó.

-¿Qué no para eso tendría que dormirme yo también?- su ceja empezó a temblar por la irritación.

-Oh… es cierto.- rió tonta y cantarinamente. Ichigo le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. -¡Auch! ¡Kurosaki-san, eso duele!-

-No me llames así.- frunció el ceño más que de costumbre, apartando la mirada. –Ya no soy Kurosaki, ya no más.- desvió su mirada al suelo. –Tome mi decisión, me quedó aquí, aceptó todas las cosas malas y buenas que esta realidad representa. Mi vida comienza de nuevo desde hoy, y tengo que dejar la otra atrás. Eso es lo que realmente significa haber pedido este deseo.- suspiró.

-Me sorprende que realmente hayas accedido a quedarte aquí al final.- Urahara lo miró por detrás de su abanico. –Creí que al darte la opción y por lo mucho que a mí me gusta esta realidad en muchas cosas y a ti te disgusta en muchas otras acabarías por tomar la salida que te ofrecí este día. Admito que me daba un poco de pánico lo que fueras a decidir, pero lo habría respetado de todas formas.- se quitó el sombrero sentándose en el escritorio. –Kurosaki-san, ya te lo había dicho pero te lo repito. Este es un regalo para ti, no quiero que lo veas como un sacrificio o una tortura. Trata de disfrutar de esta nueva vida, de la oportunidad de ser un niño otra vez y tener a tu madre.- extendió una mano y acarició suavemente su cabeza. –Tendrás que aprender a ser un niño de nuevo, ambos tendremos que ajustarnos a esta realidad. Pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena. No pienses tanto en lo que perdiste, sino en lo que ganaste.- sonrió antes de volver a colocar el sombrero sobre su cabeza. –Disfruta tu obsequio, Ichigo-kun.- sin más se retiró del cuarto.

El niño se quedó parado totalmente quieto por un rato más en medio de la oficina-biblioteca, antes de tomar una profunda respiración y volver corriendo a la sala de fiestas, pegando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su madre llamarlo con otro pedazo de pastel en la mano para él. Ella siempre le había dado al menos dos porciones de su pastel de cumpleaños.

Fingió una sonrisa todo el tiempo mientras jugaba y celebraba y comía como si en verdad fuera un niño sin preocupaciones como todas las personas que amaba creían ahora. Ahora así iba a ser el resto de su vida, ¿eh? Fingir ser alguien que no era, seguir la corriente a cosas que no entendía, mentir y olvidarse de todo lo que era antes. Pero valdría la pena. Solo quería ver a su madre y a Rukia vivas y felices, era todo lo que pedía.

La fiesta terminó y la casa poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse, ni siquiera pudo ver a su Kuchiki favorita retirarse. Los Shiba se quedaron más que los otros invitados, pero finalmente se tuvieron que marchar también. Matsumoto e Ichimaru fueron de los últimos en irse igual, se despidieron de las bebés y de Toshiro y se marcharon juntos. Ichigo hizo una mueca mental al recordar el hecho de que ahora Hitsugaya era técnicamente su hermano adoptivo, la idea no le gustaba nada pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ello como al hecho de que ya no era un Kurosaki, sino un Shiba. Ya no era el poderoso shinigami sustituto, solo un niño de mami. Se suponía que eso no debería molestarle, porque ya había sufrido y pasado por tanto y sin embargo… No podía deshacerse del vacío en su interior hiciera lo que hiciera.

Su madre lo llevó a su habitación al llegar la hora de dormir y la arropó con cariño y dulzura, besando con suavidad su frente y tarareando una canción que no reconocía.

-¿Eres feliz, querido?- se sorprendió al oír aquella pregunta de su madre cuando recién acababa de cerrar los ojos, y los abrió de inmediato volteando a verla impresionándose al ver una expresión seria en su rostro normalmente alegre y despreocupado.

-Claro que soy f-feliz, mamá.- tartamudeó vacilando solo por un segundo. –Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.- se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a la cintura de su madre enterrando el rostro en su hombro. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero entonces los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Mamá… ¿tú no crees que yo sea egoísta, verdad?- cerró los ojos dolorosamente, maldiciéndose internamente por su debilidad al no poder evitar preguntar eso, pero le era importante saber que pensaba ella de él.

-¿Qué dices, querido? Por supuesto que tú no eres egoísta.- lo apartó solo para tomarlo de las mejillas y hacer que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, marrón contra marrón. –Tú eres aquel que protege, ¿lo olvidas?- le sonrió con ánimos. –Siempre quieres cuidar de mí y eres muy protector con tus hermanitas, ¿cómo podrías ser egoísta?- acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares limpiando las lágrimas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo derramó.

-E-es que yo… yo hice a-algo… y n-no sé si fue lo correcto… No puedo decirte que hice… pero el punto es que no s-sé… no sé si estarías orgullosa de mí por eso.- cerró los ojos sin sentirse capaz de enfrentar su mirada.

-Cariño, dime, ¿acaso te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- escuchó su voz pero todavía no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Meditó su pregunta cuidadosamente y con lentitud abrió los ojos por fin enfrentando sus miradas.

-No.- su tajante respuesta lo sorprendió a él mismo mucho más que a su madre. –No me arrepiento.- suspiró aliviado.

No podía arrepentirse mirando directamente al rostro de su madre. Ahora la tenía y por muchos años. Era un niño con una familia completa, vivían en la Sociedad de Almas, tenían mucho por delante.

Olvidaría su otra vida, sus peleas, su gloria, su dolor. Olvidaría lo que perdió, olvidaría a Aizen… y olvidaría su amor por Rukia.

Comenzaría de nuevo.

* * *

Isshin comenzó su día como siempre con una enorme sonrisa después de besar a su hermosa esposa. A veces realmente no entendía que hacía una mujer tan fantástica como ella con un idiota como él, pero le había dado tres hijos y la amaba con todo su corazón, no sabía qué sería de él sin ella.

Bañó a sus dos bebés y bajo las escaleras rebotando felizmente mientras las llevaba en brazos. Las colocó en sus sillas altas y luego se retiró a buscar su Haori de capitán, normalmente no le gustaba ponérselo pero si no lo hacía se llevaría un regaño de su adorable tercero al mando.

Cuando volvió a la mesa vio a Masaki sirviendo el desayuno junto a Toshiro para posteriormente ambos sentarse a los lados de las bebés. A Isshin le daba un poco de risa, sinceramente, el cómo su pequeño subordinado había asumido una especie de papel de madre o ama de casa sustituta desde que prácticamente lo adoptaron, él era muy agradecido y apegado a sus hijos, en especial a la menor, eso seguro.

Toshiro era su cuarto (o primer dependiendo la perspectiva) hijo, y se había adaptado a ellos y convertido en una parte muy importante de su familia. Aunque no sabía que pasaba con Ichigo que últimamente parecía no querer tener nada que ver con su no-hermano mayor.

De hecho, últimamente Ichigo de plano que andaba muy raro. De repente se había vuelto contestón e insolente, gruñón y grosero, y tenía conductas que simplemente de ninguna manera entendía. ¿Era eso normal en niños pequeños como él? Lo dudaba, pero cada vez que hablaba con Masaki respecto al tema ella solo decía que todo estaría bien y que debían amar, respetar y comprender a su hijito sea como sea. Quería confiar en su esposa y sus palabras, pero a veces se sentía solo demasiado perdido, y el que ella actuara como si supiera algo que él no en definitiva no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Kaien lo había informado sobre la mejora significativa de su pequeño en Zanjutsu y su repentino declive en Kido, Isshin tenía planeado asistir a su entrenamiento de hoy para ver si realmente lo que decía su sobrino que en realidad era casi de su misma edad era cierto y su primogénito realmente estaba al nivel de un shinigami con rango.

Esperaba que no, la verdad, aún era muy pequeño para inscribirse en la Academia Shino y sus padres tampoco querían perderse seis años de su niñez en lo que estudiaba ni mucho menos que se convirtiera en un shinigami aún. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado.

Su hijito bajó viéndose bastante deprimido pese a que solo ayer fue su cumpleaños. Se sentó a la mesa junto a su madre frente a su progenitor dando los buenos días de manera apenas audible y comiendo su delicioso desayuno cabizbajo. Lo preocupaba bastante su estado de ánimo no importa cuánto insistiera su mujer en que el niño estaba bien.

-¡BUENOOOOOS DÍAAAAAAS, HIJO MÍOOOO!- trató de saltarle encima desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero el niño solo se agachó evitando su embestida y lo dejó estrellarse contra el suelo antes de volver a sentarse y comer como si nada, aún con la cara larga.

Vaya, ni siquiera sus payasadas ayudaban a sacarle una sonrisita. No era justo en lo absoluto.

Le gustaba que su hijo se hiciera más fuerte, pero extrañaba sus sonrisas y abrazos y que lo mirara como a su héroe. Bueno, algo que sí sabía seguro de los niños era que en algún momento dejaban de ver a sus padres como personas perfectas al crecer. Pero, ¿por qué su pequeño había tenido que crecer tan rápido?

Después del desayuno batalló nueve minutos en convencer a su tercero al mando de encargarse del escuadrón, y el papeleo mientras él iba a supervisar el entrenamiento de su primogénito. Sabía que el albino a su cuidado no tenía ningún problema con llevar su división solo, lo que más le molestaba probablemente era el tener que lidiar con Rangiku… y posiblemente también el hecho de que era precioso tiempo perdido lejos de su hijita menor la cual le había robado prácticamente desde que nació, aunque él no se quejaba.

Cargó a Ichigo sobre sus hombros ignorando sus pataleos luego de despedirse de Masaki y juntos partieron al decimotercer escuadrón. Habían reprogramado el entrenamiento para la mañana solo ese día así el capitán no tendría problemas con sus horarios y podría ver su entrenamiento, luego regresarlo a la casa y partir a su escuadrón para asegurarse de que su tercer oficial no haya asesinado a su perezosa teniente.

Llegaron al escuadrón de su sobrino y de inmediato fueron recibidos por una sonriente Miyako que los guió hacia los jardines mientras sostenían una agradable plática e Ichigo se enfurruñaba sobre sus hombros aún descontento de estar ahí. Era raro, antes solía amar que lo cargara, aunque debía admitir que igual esta actitud malhumorada y reticente suya era bastante graciosa y entrañable. Su hijito era muy lindo pese a que si ahora se atrevía a decir eso probablemente lo golpearía.

-¡Isshin-san, Ichigo-kun!- Kaien se acercó a ellos desde el otro extremo del jardín. -¿Listos para el entrenamiento de hoy?- sonrió emocionado alzando dos espadas de maderas.

El capitán Shiba se dejó caer sentado en un banco donde ya estaba sentada Kuchiki Rukia y pronto Miyako se les unió con una bandeja con varios bocadillos que él no dudo en tomar agradeciéndole con una sonrisa antes de centrar su atención completamente en sus parientes de sangre.

El entrenamiento comenzó y de inmediato Isshin se impresionó al ver los reflejos de su hijo que fácilmente esquivo los primeros cinco golpes que su primo trató de asestarle como si fueran algo insignificante, y con ferocidad se lanzó a devolver los golpes, rápido y con fuerza, no mucho pero sí algo sorprendente para un niño tan pequeño como él.

Realmente era increíble… ¿Cómo y cuándo su bebé se había vuelto tan talentoso? Pero no era solo eso… Su mirada también había cambiado, era más centrada, más madura, menos ingenua, menos asustadiza, parecía seguro y confiado de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿En qué momento se distrajo y su niño se convirtió en un experto espadachín con una mirada tran profunda en su rostro? No lo sabía y de algún modo lo hacía sentir un mal padre.

Frunció el ceño. No quería que Ichigo madurara tan pronto. Si bien era cierto que el Trío Terror seguía ahí fuera y le gustaba la idea de que pudiera defenderse a sí mismo, la idea original había sido con inteligencia y hechizos Kido, pero ahora parecía no interesarle eso y solo gustarle (a parte de ser muy bueno en ello) el Zanjutsu, y era algo peligroso y que algún día podría guiarlo a ser shinigami antes de tiempo, y no quería eso.

¿Tal vez debería hablar con Kaien y pedirle que suspendiera las lecciones de Zanjutsu y regresara a tratar de enseñarle Kido desde lo básico sin importar que le costara más? Le parecía lo adecuado por el momento… pero Ichigo estaba muy sensible, así que primero hablaría con él, y luego decidiría qué hacer.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento dejó a su hijo hablando con su heroína Kuchiki antes de acercarse a su sobrino y colocarle una mano en el hombro sin poder evitar que un gesto preocupado se adueñara de sus rasgos.

-No mentías, Ichigo realmente de repente es increíblemente bueno en el Zanjutsu.-

-Te lo dije.- sonrió un poco pero luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Sin embargo no pareces feliz con eso, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- se llevó los puños a la cintura mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

-No… al menos no por el momento.- suspiró. –Tengo algunas cosas en las cuales pensar, de todos modos tengo todo el fin de semana para eso, ya el lunes puede que pase por aquí y hayan algunos cambios, si no pasó entonces… todo simplemente permanecerá igual.- se encogió de hombros y Kaien imitó el gesto con un suspiro y una sonrisa resignada.

-Bien, bien, si tú lo dices.- le palmeó el hombro y los dos se dirigieron hacia las mujeres y el niño.

El niño de cabellos anaranjados se despidió de las dos abrazándolas (con un abrazo un poco excesivamente largo para la Kuchiki) antes de rechazar su mano y caminar por delante de él de vuelta a su hogar donde Masaki debía estarlos esperando junto con las bebitas.

-Ichigo…- habló cuando aún estaban a medio camino de llegar.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?- le contestó de mal modo como era su costumbre últimamente.

-Tengo algo que hablar seriamente contigo, jovencito.- lo notó tensarse y voltear a mirarlo con algo de temor, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a suavizar su tono. –Escucha, hijo, estoy preocupado por ti.- colocó una mano en su hombro y se alegró al sentirlo relajarse aunque sea un poco.

-¿Por qué estás preocupado? Estoy bien.- aseguró evitando estratégicamente mirarlo a los ojos.

-Soy tu padre, Ichigo, siempre me voy a preocupar aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo.- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. –Ichigo… has estado actuando extraño desde hace unas semanas, y desde tu cumpleaños pareces bastante deprimido. Sé que eres pequeño pero también sé que eres muy inteligente, así que puedes decirme… ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?-

El niño se puso visiblemente rígido y lo miró de reojo con nerviosismo.

-No, papá. Nada en especial.- contestó tranquila pero algo forzadamente. –Solo…- se mordió el labio e Isshin se esperanzó un poco con que finalmente fuera a decirle qué era lo que pasaba. –No lo sé… soy feliz aquí pero siento que algo falta. Es como una especie de vacío que no me deja en paz.- bajó la mirada.

El capitán se sorprendió ante tal tipo de contestación tan profunda para un niño. ¿Sentía un vacío? Pero, ¿en qué podría ser? Era solo un niño y tenía a sus dos padres, dos hermanitas, un no-hermano mayor y mucha gente que lo quería. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

-Ichigo…- tragó saliva. -¿Qué es lo que sientes que te falta? ¿Mamá y yo estamos haciendo algo mal? Puedes decirme lo que sea, prometo que no me enfadare contigo.- alzó un pulgar tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-No, papá. Tú y mamá son buenos padres.- suspiró ruidosamente. –Aparte del vacío, supongo que también estoy un poco descontento conmigo mismo.- frunció el ceño. –No quiero decirte porqué, sin embargo.- su voz volvió a tener ese tinte rebelde. Se suponía que así eran los adolescentes, pero aquí estaba su niño pequeño actuando de esa rara forma.

El pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello (teniendo cuidado con no arruinar su copete perfecto) y miró con frustración a su hijo, sin saber muy bien qué se suponía que debía hacer con él. Su pequeño estaba tenso y estresado y él por una vez no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo.

-Mira, hijo. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué te pasa ni cómo hacerte sentir mejor, pero si hay algo que quieras, cualquier cosa que creas que yo puedo hacer, puedes decírmela y estaré feliz de ayudarte.- le sonrió y su pequeño se le quedó mirando largo rato, antes de suspirar y sonreír levemente.

-Papá, alguna vez hemos ido… ¿a la playa?- preguntó algo temeroso e Isshin parpadeó.

-¿Playa?- según las novelas de Masaki, era un lugar con mar y arena, y mucha gente semidesnuda. -¿Quieres ir a la playa?-

-Emm, sí.- se sonrojó un poco. –Q-quisiera… pasar un tiempo en familia. Solo los cinco.- sonrió pero luego su gesto se agrió. –O los seis si Toshiro va para hacer a mamá feliz.- rodó los ojos pero igual parecía emocionado.

Isshin se frotó la barba pensando cuidadosamente en lo que el pequeño acababa de proponer.

Una salida al mundo humano, todo un día de vacaciones para pasarlo en familia. Un día lejos del papeleo y que aparte podría hacer que su primogénito levantara un poco ese ánimo sombrío. Demasiado tentador, a decir verdad. Y el viejo Yamamoto seguramente no podría negarse porque le debía un regalo de cumpleaños a Ichigo.

-¡Bien!- sonrió enormemente juntando las dos manos en un gran aplauso. -¡Iremos a la playa!-

* * *

La playa… solía ser una tradición para su familia ir al menos una vez al año, tenían muchas fotografías de sus momentos allí, a su madre le gustaba organizar picnics y llevar mucho helado y siempre nadaban todos juntos y jugaban a perseguirse, él solía temerle al océano, así que entraba al agua tomado de la mano de su madre hasta que finalmente perdió esos miedos. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de sus visitas familiares a la playa.

Tal vez revivirlos pudiera ayudarlo a hacerlo sentir como un niño otra vez. Debía intentarlo.

Kurosaki Ichigo debía dejar de existir, debería convertirse en nada más que un recuerdo lejano. Ahora Shiba Ichigo debía aprender a actuar como el niño que todos querían que fuera, ¡debía olvidar todo, maldita sea!

Su acto de egoísmo si tenía un precio muy alto, después de todo.

-¡Wow, hace mucho que no venía a la playa!- su madre junto sus manos mirando con ojos brillantes a todo a su alrededor. -¡Ya había olvidado lo agradable que era esta sensación!- su sonrisa era radiante como siempre, aunque su aire juvenil y audaz era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

-¡La playa es realmente agradable, Masaki!- su padre envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa clavando una sombrilla en la arena con el otro. -Pero sí que hace mucho calor también.- rió tontamente limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

El viejo idiota estaba llevando un ridículo traje de baño color azul con dibujitos de pececitos verdes estampados por todas partes y tenía un flotador con forma de patito enganchado a la cintura. Su adorada madre estaba usando un vestido ligero color verde agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y traía su cabello corto atado en un pequeño moño.

-Hace demasiado calor.- una voz gruñona rompió con el sentimiento de nostalgia que había estado invadiendo a Ichigo cuando Hitsugaya se acercó a ellos cargando las dos bebitas con una mueca de fastidio.

El albino estaba vestido con un traje de baño simple, un short gris y camisa blanca desabotonada, y también parecía que su cara de amargado venía con el kit de cada vez que venía a la playa, aunque el tipo verdaderamente no había querido venir y su madre tuvo que arrastrarlo. Yuzu y Karin traían trajecitos a juego, vestiditos parecidos a los de su madre solo que los dos rosados con un montón de florecitas salpicadas aquí y allá, y tenían dos lindos sombreritos blancos sobre sus cabecitas para protegerlas del sol. Él tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a Karin vistiendo algo como eso, preguntándose qué diría la de la otra realidad al verse vestida así incluso si era solo una bebé.

Ichigo se miró a sí mismo. Habían conseguido el permiso de Yamamoto para venir al mundo humano el mismo día que le sugirió la idea a su padre y su madre estuvo tan encantada con la idea que quiso venir inmediatamente por lo que ayer se prepararon bastante a las corridas y vinieron aquí y compraron todo lo que les faltaba incluyendo trajes de baños. Él había escogido un simple traje de baño color negro y sus padres insistieron en comprarle unos flotadores de brazos que le parecían ridículos aunque afortunadamente no tanto como el que traía su padre.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho en familia hoy!- su madre alzó los brazos al cielo con mucho entusiasmo. Luego fijó sus ojos directo en él y lo tomó de la mano. –Ven, querido. ¿Qué te parece si nadamos un poco?- propuso con una cara a la que nunca podría decirle no.

-Claro, mamá.- sonrió un poco resignado dejando que lo jalara hacia el mar.

Fue una experiencia… interesante. Primero solo jugaron al simple y tonto juego de colocarse al borde de la arena y no dejar que las olas que venían tocaran sus pies, pero a pesar de que era simplón y estúpido… realmente se divirtió riendo, gritando y saltando junto con su madre. Después ella lo cargó en sus brazos y juntos se internaron hasta donde el agua llegaba por sobre la cintura de la mujer y allí se divirtieron saltando las olas tratando de que la espuma no los golpeara en la cara, finalmente su padre quiso unírseles y fueron lo más bajo del agua donde al niño le llegaba solo hasta la cintura y allí hicieron una pequeña guerra de salpicarse agua en donde su madre venció aplastantemente a su padre y luego se dejó vencer por su hijo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Ichigo se empezó a reír y sonreír y sumarse a los juegos de su madre sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás por su actitud o las apariencias, a él solo le importo divertirse con sus padres.

Cuando salieron del agua, su madre lo envolvió en una toalla cariñosamente y luego fue a donde Toshiro cuidaba a las niñas bajo la sombrilla mientras jugaban con las arenas y los caracoles, a pesar de que eran unas bebés Yuzu estaba interesada en ayudar a amontonar la arena y decorarla cuando Hitsugaya la convirtiera en un castillo, y Karin estaba interesada en destruir los castillos que hacían, cosa que al chico no parecía importarle y hasta creaba castillos solamente para que ella los redujera a polvo de nuevo.

Ichigo se sentó felizmente en una de las toallas al borde de la sombra que producía la sombrilla, sintiéndose verdaderamente relajado por una vez desde que llegó a ese lugar. Por una vez no estaba pensando en Rukia, ni en la otra realidad, ni en su deseo ni en el futuro que lo esperaba, solo estaba disfrutando de su acto de egoísmo, con la esperanza de que haya más momentos así… y menos culpa.

Sintió a su padre sentarse a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, agradecido de que haya hecho realidad su sueño de volver a tener un día en la playa familiar sin siquiera cuestionar por qué era que lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Te diviertes hijo?- colocó una mano en sus cabellos, cosa que lo hacía sentir como un bebé… pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba tanto. Técnicamente estaba cerca de ser casi un bebé. Asintió con entusiasmo a la respuesta de su padre y lo vio suspirar aliviado. –Puedo verlo. Eso realmente me alegra.- de repente su expresión cambio a una seria y el no-Kurosaki se preocupó por un segundo. –Yo... tenía pensado que dejes un poco de lado los entrenamientos con Kaien y por ahora solo sigas tomando las clases con Kisuke y te quedes un tiempo más en casa con mamá y tus hermanas. Creo que te has estado exigiendo mucho últimamente y me gustaría que te relajaras un poco, luego si quieres podrás retomarlos, claro, pero… quisiera que por el momento ralenticemos un poco el ritmo que llevas. Esto solo si estás de acuerdo, claro.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente.

El hijo se quedó mirando a su padre completamente inmóvil por un tiempo, analizando sus palabras. La primera contestación que se le vino a la mente fue un rotundo ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! Sus entrenamientos con el tipo Kaien eran la única conexión que tenía al decimotercer escuadrón y a Rukia. ¡No podía perder eso!

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir lo primero que su mente estaba a punto de lanzar por su boca, se lo pensó mejor. ¿De qué serviría tener una conexión con el decimotercer escuadrón y con Rukia? Él debía olvidarse de su amor por ella, no insistir en seguir aferrándose a algo que ahora nunca existió y nunca existiría. ¿Cuál sería el punto? La verdad era que lo que ahora su corazón necesitaba más para sanar no era seguir haciéndose daño pensando en todo lo que perdió y jamás tendría. Su corazón comenzó a sanarse solo cuando estaba con su madre, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba más tiempo con su madre, más tiempo para adaptarse a ser un niño, a ser Shiba Ichigo. Y necesitaba olvidar su amor por Rukia. Ahora viviría muchos años, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sanar y para olvidar. Pero por el bien de sus familiares y las personas que lo amaban en esta realidad, debía empezar ahora.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- de nuevo su sonrisa fue forzada. –Me parece bien… dejar un poco los entrenamientos y pasar más tiempo con mamá.- "me parece bien olvidar, me parece bien recomenzar." –Tomare las cosas con calma.- "después de todo, ahora tengo mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

Su padre sonrió y lo llevó de la mano a unirse a Masaki y los otros niños. Allí su madre sacó una cámara para sacar la típica fotografía de sus vacaciones playeras que era una costumbre en su vieja vida y esperaba se hiciera una costumbre en la nueva.

Cuando sonrió a la cámara en el momento de tomar la foto, se alegró al descubrir que su sonrisa no fue en lo absoluto forzada, sino que fue una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa llena de esperanzas de que todo iba a estar bien.

Continuara...

 **N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :'D Realmente no esperaba que tantos siguieran esta historia :')**

 **Como pueden ver, Ichigo eligió quedarse en la nueva realidad :P Admito que queria crear una intriga con la forma en la que acabe el capítulo anterior, pero no creí que realmente creyeran que iba a desear volver a la vieja realidad xD**

 **Este fic aun no está cerca de terminar, no quisiera alargarlo tanto pero yo diría que no vamos ni por la mitad de lo que tengo planeado ;) Aun tengo guardados varios misterios, hay más cosas que agregar, y sí, el Trío Terror jugara un papel importante owo** **Oh, eso sí, este fic no se va a pasar de los 30 capítulos, eso es lo único que puedo asegurar por ahora n.n**

 **No estoy segura de si era relleno o no, pero vi en el capítulo 227 del anime de Bleach que cuando Renji obtuvo el cargo de teniente solo ahí parecía dispuesto a hablar con Rukia, como si ya se considerara "a su altura"o "digno", pero ella ese mismo día fue a la misión en el mundo humano donde se encontro con Ichigo. Aquí eso obviamente no paso y Rukia volvió de su misión cuando debía y supongo que entonces Renji habría tratado de hacer su movimiento. El punto de todo esto, es que yo no creo que ella habría estado contenta con eso y me parece haberlo dejado bastante claro allá arriba xP**

 **Nunca le vi ni pies ni cabeza al renruki, aunque el ichihime me gusta menos admito que me esperaba que se quedaran juntos al final no importa lo mucho que odiaba la idea, me shockeo bastante que Rukia y Renji se hayan casado, realmente los veía como hermanos y la idea de que haya estado equivocada sobre ellos me hizo replantearme absolutamente todas las relaciones que había visto en Bleach, preguntandome qué champiñones consideraba Tite Kubo el amor y la amistad... hablando de Tite, los personajes le pertenecen me guste o no :/**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado dentro de Febrero, pero soy una de esas locas personitas que tiende a olvidar que este mes tiene menos de 30 días XD Tratare de que el proximo cap sea dentro de Marzo. De nuevo gracias por sus reviews, y muchisimas gracias por leer :D**


	8. Trío Terror

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo ocho: Trío Terror.

Era curiosa… la vida en la Sociedad de Almas. Aquí nadie se andaba con prisas como en el mundo humano, todos dejaban que el tiempo pasara tranquilamente y francamente todo ya comenzaba a parecerle un poco aburrido cuando no estaba con su familia.

Por las siguientes semanas desde su viaje a la playa todo en su vida desde que dejó de ir a los entrenamientos con el tipo Kaien era estudiar, ver telenovelas y leer libros. No era tan malo, pero rápidamente cayó en una rutina que solo se rompía cuando recibían visitas en la casa o Yachiru aparecía para arrastrarlo a lo largo del Seireitei.

Leer nunca fue su pasión a menos que se tratara de obras de Shakespeare, pero no veía muy lógico a un niño de cinco años pidiendo por tales textos complejos, así que aprendió a tomar un poco de cariño por lo cuentos que tenían en la biblioteca. Según lo que había en la pequeña colección de su propia habitación solía ser un aficionado a libros que hablaran sobre la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, pero Urahara ya le enseñaba sobre eso así que devolvió todos esos libros aburridos a los estantes de la biblioteca de la casa y empezó a llenar sus estantes por algo más a su gusto.

Empezó a convertirse en un aficionado a las historias policiales y algún que otro drama. Meterse en la trama y obsesionarse con la vida de aquellos personajes ficticios ayudaba a distraer su mente de sus propios problemas principales y pensamientos indeseados.

Con el paso de los meses, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su nueva vida y nuevas limitaciones. Acabó por aceptar la amistad de Yachiru y hacer travesuras con ella como si en verdad tuviera la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años, también terminó por aceptar la amistad de Ururu aunque Jinta seguía pareciéndole un mocoso desagradable, aun así por la niña lo soportaba y jugaban los tres juntos cuando el sombrerero le dejaba un tiempo libre para descansar de su tortura/enseñanza.

A veces veía a Rukia… Ella venía de vez en cuando a cenar con su familia junto con Kaien y su esposa, o a veces sus padres lo llevaban de visita al decimotercer escuadrón a ver a su primo y no era raro cruzársela. Su corazón aún se ponía como loco al verla, pero al menos ya podía controlar sus reacciones cuando eso pasaba y no la acosaba con la mirada ni tartamudeaba o se portaba como un idiota cachorrito enamorado.

Pasó el tiempo y a diferencia de cómo sería en el mundo humano las cosas siempre se mantenían medianamente iguales. Había pocas variables, pocos cambios, lo único que parecía avanzar era la trama en las novelas de su madre y el número de libros leídos en sus estanterías, aparte de los conocimientos de la Sociedad de Almas que iba adquiriendo en sus clases con Urahara.

Después de despertar de una molesta sesión de charla con sus espíritus zanpakuto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a bañarse puesto que finalmente había logrado convencer a su madre de que lo dejara bañarse solo, vistiéndose luego con un kimono y un haori para abrigarse puesto que estaban entrando en invierno y hacía bastante frío.

Bajó por las escaleras y deseó buenos días a su madre y a Hitsugaya (cuya presencia había terminado por aprender a tolerar como una que debía ver todos los jodidos días), para luego sentarse en la mesa y esperar el escandalo usual de su padre al bajar con sus hermanas mientras comía su delicioso desayuno.

Mantuvo una alegre conversación con su madre hasta que los shinigamis se retiraron a su escuadrón, entonces se dispusieron a hacer dormir a las niñas y luego fueron a la sala de juegos a ver la novela favorita de la familia.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ahora se había vuelto un aficionado sin pena de la novela "Romance Colorido" y seguía la trama viendo todos los capítulos. Ahora la trama ya había avanzado más a lo que conocía y había empezado una segunda temporada, aparentemente se hizo mucho más popular en el mundo de los vivos también.

La primer protagonista, Violeta, se había ido a finales de la primera temporada mudándose a otro país abandonando a un enamorado Naranja, que para horror de Ichigo se había vuelto más cercano a Rosa, la cuarta protagonista, puesto que se estaban consolando mutuamente porque Violeta se fue y Negro, el novio de Rosa, murió en un enfrentamiento de la policía contra los traficantes, aunque eso había estado muy turbio y más que una muerte fue una desaparición. La segunda protagonista, Esmeralda, ahora estaba embarazada de Rojo, pero el bastardo no correspondía a su amor y se fue para perseguir a Violeta, y por culpa del bastardo de Rojo y sus sentimientos confusos fue que la amistad entre las cuatro protagonistas terminó.

En la segunda temporada las cosas seguían bastante equilibradas entre la acción y el romance, aunque a él cada vez le molestaba menos el romance y hasta se había vuelto fan de algunas parejas que si no terminaban juntas convencería a su madre de ir a tirarles algunas flechas a los creadores.

En el episodio de hoy se confirmaba la teoría que había armado una vez con sus hermanas, la tercera protagonista, Celeste, se había aliado con los traficantes puesto que estaba desesperada por separar a Blanco de Carmín, que ahora salían juntos y él tenía planeado pedirle que fuera su novia. La hermana de Blanco, Magenta, seguía secuestrada por el villano principal, Ocre, y su más leal agente, Plateado realmente resultó ser un agente doble en el final de la primer temporada, cosa que lo sorprendió, y en este capítulo finalmente se estaban contando un poco de sus planes sobre como traicionar a Ocre, matándolo para luego escapar con su esposa Fucsia. También en el episodio se vieron más acercamientos entre Violeta y Rojo y Naranja y Rosa, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Los adelantos solo contaron que alguien estaba a punto de ser asesinado y que Violeta finalmente volvería a su ciudad natal.

Maldijo apenas el capítulo terminó, sacando su libreta como el nerd sin vida social que era y anotando todas las modificaciones que el capítulo trajo a sus teorías sobre la temporada. Afortunadamente su madre no encontraba espeluznante su obsesión con personajes ficticios y hasta hacia aportes en sus teorías.

Cuando terminaron con sus teorías, su madre lo dejó para que lea un libro mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la casa como era su rutinaria costumbre de todos los días.

A la hora del almuerzo llegaron su padre y Toshiro solo para comer y luego irse por insistencia de su madre que rara vez les hacía el almuerzo para llevar permitiéndoles comer en el escuadrón o cualquier lugar lejos de la casa.

-¡Oh, qué deliciosa comida hemos disfrutado hoy! ¡Gracias Masaki por tus mágicos y exquisitos manjares!- una vez terminó de comer su padre como siempre se abrazó a la cintura de su madre haciendo un gran escándalo. -¡Tengo a la mejor esposa de la existencia!-

Su madre rió lindamente haciendo una pausa de alimentar a Yuzu para acariciar la cabellera de su padre como si de un cachorrito se tratara el idiota empalagoso. Toshiro estaba alimentando a Karin apenas preocupándose por comer él mismo y el de cabellos anaranjados se tomaba su tiempo para terminar su almuerzo, en la Sociedad de Almas la prisa nunca era algo necesario.

Su padre continuó haciendo su circo molestando a todos hasta que también terminaron de comer y solo entonces él y su tercer oficial se decidieron a retirarse.

-Gracias por la comida, Masaki-san.- Hitsugaya hizo una reverencia a la mujer y luego dio un beso en la frente de Karin. –Adiós, pequeña.- se despidió de ella dulcemente e Ichigo rodó los ojos cuando su pequeña hermana empezó a lloriquear como cada vez que la separaban del maldito enano.

Capitán y tercer oficial empezaron a retirarse para volver a sus obligaciones, pero un repentino sonido hizo que se detuvieran a la par que todas las cabezas se dirigían a la menor de la casa.

-T…- los ojos de todos se ampliaron al ver las muecas que gesticulaba la pequeña pelinegra con la boca en claros intentos de hablar. –To… Toshi… To… ¡Toshiro!- exclamó con dificultad hasta que finalmente logró pronunciar en su versión bebé el nombre del albino.

La boca de todos se abrió e Ichigo dejó caer su tenedor al suelo. ¡La primera palabra de Karin! Yuzu ya había dicho papá hace un año ya, según le contaron, y todos estaban esperando por la primera palabra de la de ojos oscuros.

Ichigo se puso rojo de la ira a la par que una enorme y ridícula sonrisa se apoderaba de las facciones de Hitsugaya que de inmediato una vez superado el shock volvió sobre sus pasos y cargó a la bebita haciéndola girar y besando su frente mientras sus padres aplaudían contentos. La bebita, obviamente alentada por la muy positiva reacción, siguió repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del de ojos turquesas. El no-Kurosaki rechinó los dientes, muriéndose interiormente de los celos fraternales. ¡En la otra realidad ÉL había sido la primera palabra de su hermanita! Karin había dicho "Ichi", ¡pero ahora ese maldito gnomo de las nieves le había quitado hasta eso!

Siguió gruñendo toda la tarde por el hecho de que su padre y el enano insufrible se negaron a irse a la oficina después de la sorpresita que les dio Karin y en cambio permanecieron en la casa tratando de instarla a decir más palabras, frustrándolo porque todo lo que ella decía era Toshiro esto y Toshiro lo otro. Pese a que era un cambio en la rutina y un momento sagrado para su pequeña hermana, estaba demasiado celoso como para estar feliz.

Los siguientes días fueron más ligeros y alegres. Llegaron muchas visitas para ver presumir a Hitsugaya el ser la primera palabra de Karin y ayudarla a decir más y más palabras, para el fin de semana ella aprendió a decir mamá y papá, incluso llego a decir "Kaien" y solo después de eso la convenció de decir "Ichi" por fin, aunque el ser su quinta palabra no ayudó mucho a aplacar sus celos.

Las épocas navideñas llegaron y su ánimo mejoró un poco al decorar el árbol junto a su madre, aunque fingir que creía en Santa Claus y escribir una cursi carta de ilusionado niño de cinco años pidiendo regalos no fue mucho de su agrado.

Festejaron el cumpleaños de su padre en la casa Shiba en una especie de fiesta sorpresa que organizaron Kaien y Miyako. Fue un poco doloroso ver a Rukia en la distancia solitaria en un rincón y solo hablando con quien se acercaba a ella primero, queriendo hacerle compañía pero sin encontrar excusas para acercársele aparte de que también su mente insistía en que era mejor mantener distancia.

Pasaron los días y llegó el cumpleaños de Toshiro junto con la primera nevada del mes, que aunque fue muy escasa todavía era un bonito espectáculo y pareció poner al niño genio en un mejor humor de lo usual desde que se convirtió en la primera palabra de Karin. La celebración de su fiesta de cumpleaños fue más pequeña y privada que en el caso de su padre, solo invitaron a Momo, Kira, Rangiku, Gin, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Nanao e hicieron una gran cena en celebración sin siquiera un pastel porque el aburrido cumpleañero aparentemente los odiaba.

La celebración duró hasta medianoche y ahí sí trajeron un pastel pero para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ukitake que cumplía al día siguiente que el albino menor. Él pareció sorprendido pero contento y los invitó a un almuerzo en la decimotercera división al mediodía para compartir con más personas esos "bellos momentos".

El corazón de Ichigo latió emocionado por poder aprovechar la oportunidad para ver a Rukia, pero de inmediato se desanimó un poco sabiendo que aunque la viera probablemente no tendría las agallas para acercarse a hablarle. Cada vez que estaba junto a ella se volvía más difícil olvidarla y más doloroso el hecho de que en realidad no tenía otra opción.

Afortunadamente el almuerzo en el escuadrón trece se pasó rápido. Convivió con Kaien y Miyako y estos hicieron que tuviera una pequeña conversación con su Kuchiki favorita, pero él rápidamente la terminó al sentir las punzadas dolorosas en su pecho cada que veía su hermosa sonrisa. Nunca podrían volver a ser lo que fueron, y nunca fueron lo que él desearía.

Después de los cumpleaños los días se volvieron más agitados por los preparativos de las fiestas navideñas. Su madre insistía en decorar toda la casa y aparte estaban preparando una gran cena, aparentemente. También su padre y ella salían mucho de compras y los dejaban a los tres bajo el cuidado de Hitsugaya, que aparte de ama de casa o madre sustituta igual servía para niñera.

El veinticuatro de diciembre empezó la locura en su casa.

Una tenue pero constante nevisca caía desde la mañana y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse en ningún momento pronto, aun así eso no detenía para nada las actividades en el Seireitei menos en un día como ese y mucho menos en la casa Shiba-Kurosaki, donde Masaki y Hitsugaya estaban confinados en la cocina preparando todo tipo de platillos para el gran festín que habían organizado esa noche, mientras Isshin e Ichigo se encargaban de terminar de decorar la casa, sacar muebles innecesarios del comedor y preparar otra mesa para así albergar a más gente.

Probablemente eso no sería mucho problema para ellos cuatro de no ser porque mientras lo hacían también tenían que cuidar de las bebés que no paraban de llorar por la falta de atención y el hecho de que en su forma de niño el pequeño de ojos mieles realmente no era de tanta ayuda para su padre.

Afortunadamente lograron arreglárselas y con la adición de Gin y Rangiku más en la tarde tuvieron todo listo para la noche.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar como una abrumadora avalancha para el niño hibrido. Unohana, Ukitake y Kyoraku fueron los primeros en llegar con Hanataro, Isane, Kiyone, Sentaro, Rukia, Lisa y Nanao detrás de ellos. Luego llegaron el grupo de los Shiba que incluía a Kaien, su esposa y sus hermanos, y sus sirvientes. Después Urahara y Yoruichi con Jinta, Ururu, Soi Fong, Hiyori, Hirako, Momo y Kira. Yachiru también vino con Ikkaku y Yumichika que informaron que su capitán no tuvo ganas de asistir. Kensei, Mashiro, Hisagi, Renji e Iba fueron de los últimos en llegar. Y final y sorpresivamente para todos, Byakuya fue el último en llegar, aunque nadie había estado esperando que viniera, en realidad, incluso Rukia se notó muy sorprendida. Al principio todo estuvo un poco tenso cuando el cabecilla de la familia Kuchiki se sentó junto a su hermana menor adoptiva, pero entonces Yoruichi hizo una broma sobre la lentitud del noble por su impuntualidad y el ambiente volvió a relajarse.

Con más de treinta invitados, mucha comida brindada por los anfitriones y también otros como la capitana Unohana y Miyako que trajeron algunos platillos para aportar, y mucho sake brindado por Isshin, Matsumoto, Kyoraku y Urahara principalmente, la cena rápidamente se convirtió en una completa locura.

Ichigo fue sentado junto a los otros niños en un lugar más apartado de los adultos alborotadores, viendo las peleas de Ikkaku, Renji e Iba por la comida, los regaños de Nanao a su capitán por su comportamiento pervertido hacia las mujeres, la borrachera de ya la mitad de los invitados, las amenazas de muerte de Soi Fong a Urahara, los pleitos de Kiyone y Sentaro por Ukitake, Hiyori lanzando a Shinji y a sus sandalias de aquí para allá, y como Byakuya, Rukia, Miyako, Unohana y Masaki permanecían imperturbables ante todo.

Afortunadamente estaba a salvo de toda esa locura en la sección de niños porque cuando una sola lechuga voló hacia la nariz de Karin y ella soltó un hipido de inmediato la temperatura en el comedor bajó y la escarcha recubrió las paredes a la vez que su madre sacaba su arco Quincy con una hermosa pero amenazante sonrisa diciendo que si volvían a molestar a sus bebitas o a cualquier niño iba a matar a los alborotadores. Eso bastó para que todos aprendieran a limitar su zona de desastres.

Aun así le resultaba divertido ver a los adultos comportarse como niños, y en cambio la sección de niños le aburría. Toshiro estaba allí con ellos aunque había recalcado que NO era un niño y hacía aquello ÚNICAMENTE para alimentar a la bebita pelinegra. Ururu estaba en silencio alimentando a Yuzu. Jinta afortunadamente no era un robacunas como Hitsugaya y no estaba interesado en la bebita rubia, por lo que solo se dedicaba a competir con Yachiru sobre quién iba a ser el primero en devorarse toda la comida que había allí aparte de los dulces que les dejaron Byakuya y Ukitake.

Ichigo solo comió un poco de pavo y puré de patatas, bebió zumo de frutas y tomó un solo chocolate de toda la colección que tenían en su rincón, y luego solo se quedó en silencio observando a los adultos, aburriéndose aun sin sentirse lo suficientemente niño como para tratar de socializar con Jinta o Yachiru y participar en sus juegos.

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente las comidas y los postres se acabaron y el sake empezó a abundar, por lo que su madre se acercó sonriente a ellos y pidió a Hitsugaya llevarlos a la sala de juegos a esperar a la medianoche cuando Santa traería sus regalos, obviamente decidiendo que el comedor con tantos borrachos ya no era un lugar adecuado para niños.

Yachiru y Jinta fueron corriendo a la sala de juegos, tomando todos los juguetes que pudieran y corriendo de aquí para allá sin restricciones, por lo que Ichigo, temiendo que pudieran romper algo, no le quedó de otra que conectar todo lo necesario para jugar videojuegos y dejar que se mantuvieran entretenidos con eso. Les enseñó todo lo necesario y luego fue a buscar un libro que leer. Toshiro estaba jugando con Karin construyendo con bloques… básicamente él construía algo y ella lo hacía pedazos con cualquier cosa que encontrara o sus propias manitos. Y Ururu estaba haciendo jugar a Yuzu con muñecas.

Iba a leer un nuevo libro que tenía guardado para ocasiones como esta, pero luego recordó que aún tenía pendiente uno que dejó en su habitación y decidió que no le costaba nada ir a buscarlo. Salió de la sala de juegos que estaba al final del pasillo justo al lado de su habitación, por lo que sería un viaje rápido.

Desde ahí arriba en el segundo piso aún se podía escuchar el escándalo de los adultos en el comedor, pero confiaba que con su madre allí y el miedo que todos parecían profesarle nadie se pasaría de los límites y haría algo demasiado estúpido.

Entró a su cuarto y encendió la luz apresurándose a buscar su libro en la estantería. Estaba en la parte baja donde podía alcanzarlo fácilmente, así que se apresuró en tomarlo y salir para volver a la sala de juegos… pero la puerta se cerró en su cara a solo un paso del pasillo. Frunció el ceño pensando que se trataba de otra de las emboscadas de Urahara, sin embargo al alzar la vista no vio a nadie, por lo que en cambio se dio la vuelta y entonces se quedó sin aliento.

Frente a él se encontraban paradas tres figuras vestidas con el uniforme estándar de los shinigamis pero con mantos que de alguna forma parecían aún más negros que el shihakusho encima usándolo también para hacer una especie de capucha. Debajo de las capuchas parecían traer alguna especie de máscaras doradas.

Ichigo se paralizó por completo, soltando el libro en sus manos casi sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose pequeño e indefenso ante los que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber era el famoso Trío Terror.

Los tres enmascarados se miraron entre si y bajaron sus capuchas, revelando las doradas máscaras quizás de oro que cubrían toda la cabeza completamente lisas sin ningún tipo de facción y tres pequeñas y rectas aberturas que servían como ojos y bocas.

La figura de la izquierda parecía ser un hombre fornido y probablemente un adulto no muy viejo pero no muy joven. La figura de en medio era un hombre también solo que a pesar de que igual era musculoso era más delgado y probablemente mucho más joven, tal vez adolescente. La figura de la derecha era visiblemente femenina, no era una mujer joven pero tampoco una muy mayor, cortos mechones de cabello oscuro asomaban por debajo de su máscara.

Los tres tenían cinturones blancos que venían visiblemente equipados con todo tipo de cosas, y solo el que parecía ser adolescente traía una zanpakuto con él.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo el adolescente con su voz obviamente distorsionada oyéndose como una especie de tono chillón o bien el sonido de madera triturándose. –Finalmente te encontramos solo, pequeño. ¿Nos extrañaste?-

-¿Cómo están tus hermanitas, eh, pequeño monstruo?- preguntó el hombre con ilógico desprecio, su voz distorsionada sonando como de ultratumba.

-Esta vez no hay nadie para defenderte, Kurosaki-san.- dijo ahora la mujer, su voz distorsionada era seseante recordándole a una especie de serpiente.

Aun paralizado por el miedo y comprendiendo porqué habían bautizado a este trío como terrorífico, el niño casi pasa por alto el hecho de que la mujer lo había llamado Kurosaki y no Shiba. ¿Qué demonios…?...

Tragó saliva y apretó los puños, sudando frío ante las presencias imponentes que amenazaban su pequeña e indefensa existencia, sin saber qué hacer. Deseó haber continuado con las clases de Zanjutsu y tener ahora aunque sea una espada de madera, deseó haber practicado más con el kido y haber llegado a aprender aunque sea un hechizo, pero la realidad era que no podía hacer nada, excepto…

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!- nada excepto gritar.

Decidió arriesgarse y utilizar shunpo para abrir la puerta y salir, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la mujer se colocó en su camino hacia la puerta y colocó un dedo enguantado de negro en su frente tirándolo atrás dejándolo caer sentado en el suelo.

-Ni lo pienses, pequeño.- el adolescente se dobló hasta colocar su cabeza justó frente a la suya pese a que estaba parado detrás de él, quedando sus ojos mieles enfrentándose a las rendijas de los ojos de su máscara. –Utilizamos un hechizo kido que ni en cien años podrías aprender o siquiera comprender. Todo el primer piso está completamente aislado. Y antes de que pienses en gritarle a los otros mocosos, desde ya te aviso que pusimos un hechizo kido para encerrarlos en la sala de juegos. Estás completamente solo.- casi podía sentir su sonrisa burlona solo por el tono de su voz.

Apretó sus pequeños puños aún más al punto de que sus uñas rasgaron su delicada piel y gotitas de sangre se deslizaron por entre sus dedos. No tenía idea de qué hacer, no podía hacer nada, nada más que rezar porque alguien venga a ayudarlo. Estos tipos eran obviamente superiores a él en todos los sentidos, eran más rápidos, más fuertes y probablemente ya tuvieran todo cuidadosamente planeado.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada, no podía hacer nada, estaba obviamente tan pero tan jodido, estaba acabado, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Estaba a punto de rendirse y tal vez ponerse a llorar como el niñito que era, pero entonces recordó una situación bastante similar que había visto en Romance Colorido, su novela favorita. Naranja estaba acorralado por los traficantes y necesitaba hacer tiempo a que sus refuerzos vinieran a salvarlo, entonces lo que hizo fue… simplemente hablar.

-¿Q… qué quieren de mí?- trató de hablar asustado y no desafiantes, debía hacerles creer que controlaban la situación por completo. -¿Por qué están aquí en mi cuarto, y en navidad?- curvó los labios haciendo amago de llorar tratando de verse lo más inocente posible.

-Oww, pobre bebé, arruinamos su navidad.- el adolescente rió como una hiena desquiciada. –Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, fresa. Te secuestraremos a ti y a tus lindas hermanas, y los utilizaremos para matar a sus padres adúlteros de una manera muy, muy dolorosa.- hizo amagos ridículos con las manos que asustarían a cualquier niñito por lo que tuvo que fingir ponerse a temblar. –Y luego también te mataremos a ti, y cortare las pequeñas cabecitas de tus hermanas delante de toda la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Eso queremos!-

-Cielos santos, hijo, no seas tan bestial.- la mujer se acercó y dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su ¿hijo? –No somos monstruos.-

-Es cierto.- el hombre estuvo de acuerdo con la mujer. –Tú eres el monstruo.- su tono estaba lleno de odio y amargura al mirar al niño pequeño. –Tú y tus hermanas son monstruos, híbridos antinaturales que no deberían existir. Y haremos pagar a sus padres por su egoísmo al crear tales seres que amenazan todo como lo conocemos.- se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello del kimono, alzándolo hasta quedar cara a cara. –Ya a esta edad, tan joven, estás tan lleno de energía con una cantidad de Reiatsu impresionante. ¿Quién sabe de qué serás capaz cuando alcances la madurez? No pienso arriesgar el balance espiritual ni la pureza de la noble existencia de los shinigamis al mezclarse con algo tan impuro como una Quincy. Y cortare el problema de raíz.- sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó a su rostro, provocando que esta vez temblara de miedo real cuando paso la fría hoja por su mejilla, abriendo un pequeño corte que chorreó sangre hasta su barbilla. –Shiba Isshin es una vergüenza y esa Quincy un error, y tú y tus hermanas… una amenaza que no tolerare.- sin más lo soltó dejándolo caer de cara al suelo.

Desde el suelo, Ichigo siguió temblando pero esta vez de la rabia ante las horribles palabras que ese hombre había dicho contra su familia, contra su madre… ¡hasta se atrevió a hablar así de sus hermanitas que eran apenas bebés! ¿Por qué tenía tanto odio contra sus existencias?

Sí ellos estaban aquí era porque sus padres se amaban, y según las novelas cursis de Yuzu y sus propias creencias, nada nacido del amor podía ser algo malo, impuro o antinatural, el amor era lo más natural y puro que existía. El odio y el asesinato eran las verdaderas monstruosidades y errores que no deberían existir.

Levantó la vista del suelo llevándose una mano a su mejilla rasgada y mirando con determinación y desafío al Trío Terror.

-Querido, deja de descargar tus frustraciones en el niño que no entiende y vayámonos de una vez.- dijo la mujer viéndose bastante nerviosa. –Nos lo llevaremos ahora y luego volveremos por las niñas. El hechizo no durara mucho tiempo más…-

-Espera, algo es diferente en esta pequeña abominación.- parecía mirarlo fijamente, aunque por esa máscara no estaba muy seguro. –Algo en su mirada es diferente, y no lo digo solo porque no esté llorando como todas las otras veces.- sonaba muy lleno de sospechas.

-Al diablo con eso, padre, solo enciérrenlo con kido y vámonos de una vez.- el adolescente estaba obviamente impaciente.

-… Bien. Querida, haz los honores.- se apartó lejos de Ichigo y empezó a hacer una serie de canticos y gestos con las manos que para su sorpresa abrieron una especie de mini Senkaimon. –Date prisa, querida.- apuró a la mujer.

-Oh, ahora tú tienes prisa, claro.- su tono sonó a que estaba rodando los ojos. –Como sea, debemos irnos antes de que algo pase. Bakudo…- apuntó una mano a él e Ichigo cerró los ojos involuntariamente, pero entonces sonó una gran explosión y la temperatura en la habitación bajo en lo que abría los ojos justo a tiempo para ver un enorme dragón de hielo destrozar la pared de su habitación.

Las tres figuras se congelaron por un momento, no habiendo previsto para nada que los otros niños en el segundo piso iban a romper tan rápido el hechizo kido que pusieron para frenarlos de intervenir.

Una pequeña figura se coló en la habitación e Ichigo de inmediato utilizo shunpo para correr desesperadamente a su lado aprovechando el aturdimiento del trío, pensando que nunca en su vida imaginó que iba a estar tan feliz por ver a Toshiro.

A pesar del mareo que lo invadió por la utilización de shunpo rápidamente se centró en esconderse detrás del Hitsugaya, que posó una mano en su cabeza en un gesto reconfortante mientras alzaba protectoramente su espada en dirección al Trío Terror.

-Tsk. Este mocoso.- oyó la voz del adolescente pero no quiso abrir los ojos para verlo.

Había estado meses buscando sentirse como un niño otra vez y olvidarse de su antigua vida, pues bien, ahora ya obtuvo lo que quería. Se sentía como un niño, completamente indefenso, con ganas de llorar y correr a abrazarse a su madre.

-Vaya, tercer oficial Hitsugaya. No pensé que ya estarías a la altura de ser capaz de romper nuestros hechizos.- el hombre sonaba entre una rara mezcla de divertido y complacido, por alguna razón. –Pero como ya sabrás están completamente aislados del primer piso. ¿Crees que serás suficiente para proteger a estas pequeñas abominaciones?-

Ichigo finalmente abrió los ojos, volteando hacia el agujero en la pared donde podía notar a Ururu sosteniendo a sus hermanitas.

-Tendrán que matarme antes de tocar a cualquiera de ellos.- exclamó con ferocidad el Hitsugaya, balanceando la cadena de su shikai.

-Déjame a este mocoso, padre. Cortare su cabeza y le sacaré los ojos, haré que se arrepienta de desafiarte.- el adolescente desenvainó su zanpakuto, de nuevo riendo como hiena y dejando en claro lo sádico que era.

-No seas así, hijo.- regañó la mujer. –Este niño no tiene nada que ver, solo es un shinigami común, preferiría evitar matarlo de una manera tan horrible. Yo misma lo hare.- se adelantó y preparó sus manos para lanzar un hechizo kido, seguramente.

-Alto.- Hitsugaya alzó su espada. –Sé muy bien cual hechizo usaron para aislarnos del primer piso. Un Bakudo de ochocientos años de antigüedad, difícil de hacer, requiere mucha energía y es tan frágil, dura poco tiempo y sí sabes dónde está el límite del área que aislaron, es muy fácil de romper.- sonrió arrogantemente cuando el Trío Terror se tensó. –No necesito ser un genio para saber que obviamente el área aislada es todo el primer piso, así que solo me basta enviar un solo dragón de hielo a destruir una de las paredes que dan hacia afuera, tal vez aquella, en el mismo punto exacto en donde hicieron su portal para escapar.- señaló con su espada el mini senkaimon en la pared de la derecha. –Así que pueden irse ahora mientras el hechizo sigue vigente, o pueden intentar matarme, pero no lo lograran antes de que envié un ataque directo a ese portal y todos los capitanes del primer piso sepan que están aquí sin que puedan escapar.- amenazó con superioridad.

El Trío Terror se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que el adolescente gruñera de ira y saltara hacia el albino con la clara intención de matar.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!...- lo que sea que hubiera querido decir se quedó en el aire al igual que su ataque, pues en un parpadeo su padre saltó tras él y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo de nuevo al suelo y corriendo hacia el portal, desapareciendo por completo al adentrarse en la segadora luz blanca.

El de cabellos anaranjados escuchó una risita y volteó a ver a la mujer, que sostenía en su mano una libreta que reconoció al primer vistazo. ¡La lista de pros y contras! ¡¿Cómo la encontró?! ¡¿Por qué la tenía?! ¡¿Qué rayos quería con el cuaderno de un niño?!

-Nos vemos luego, Kurosaki-san.- sin más desapareció a una velocidad sorprendente llevándose con ella la lista y los rastros del portal.

Ella… de nuevo se había dirigido a él como un Kurosaki en vez de un Shiba… Eso era algo que solo Urahara hacía, no entendía por qué esa mujer demente también lo llamaba de esa forma, y cualquier posible razón que pudiera pensar le daba escalofríos.

Toshiro suspiró aliviado al ver ellos finalmente se habían largado, y de inmediato lanzó una estaca de hielo hacia la pared que daba afuera, seguramente para romper ese hechizo que los aislaba de los adultos.

Ichigo lo miró un poco impresionado mientras guardaba su katana, él acababa de salvarle la vida y espantar a ese odioso trío que hablaba con tanto desprecio de su familia. Era inevitable que su odio se disolviera en el puro respeto. Tal vez no era taaaaaan malo.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?- se volteó hacia él viéndose muy preocupado, a lo que solo atinó a asentir. –Escucha… lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, no puedo creer que tarde tanto en descifrar esos malditos hechizos kido y te deje solo con esos dementes cuando estaba en la maldita habitación de al lado.- apretó los puños con rabia hacia sí mismo.

Hubiera dicho algo para consolarlo, de no ser porque en ese momento su madre y su padre llegaron corriendo a la habitación con rostros sumamente preocupados. Su madre estalló en llanto apenas puso los ojos en él, lanzándose a abrazarlo sin perder más tiempo.

-¡Ichigo, mi amor!- tomó los lados de su rostro, seguramente examinando el corte en su mejilla. -¿Qué te hicieron, mi pequeño?- siguió llorando pero con quién sabe qué habilidad Quincy solo le bastó apoyar su mano cerca de la herida para cerrarla fácilmente como si nunca hubiera estado allí. -¿Estás bien?- sin duda estaba muy preocupada.

Él asintió y ella se tomó un momento para ir a examinar a Yuzu y Karin más de cerca y verificar que verdaderamente no tuvieran ninguna herida antes de volver hacia él y cargarlo sin importarle nada, probablemente indispuesta a soltarlo en todo lo que restara de la noche.

Su padre estaba interrogando a Toshiro mientras lentamente la habitación se iba llenando de curiosos y preocupados adultos, entre los que vio a Rukia acercándose a ellos detrás de Kaien y Miyako.

-¡Masaki!- Kaien se acercó casi corriendo. -¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Cómo están los niños?- preguntó frenéticamente. -¿Cómo están las gemelas?- al ver que las bebés seguían en brazos de Ururu, Kaien y Miyako aprovecharon para ir a cargarlas y mimarlas.

El ambiente se estaba llenando de tensión al ver los destrozos en el segundo piso y que Isshin y Masaki todavía no dijeran nada hacía a todos alarmarse suponiendo hipótesis tras hipótesis, aunque al menos estaban medianamente tranquilos viendo que todos los niños estaban bien.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ya sé lo que pasó aquí.- finalmente después de haber hablado con su tercero al mando la voz del capitán del décimo escuadrón se alzó por encima de las otras, silenciándolas. –El Trío Terror volvió a hacer de las suyas y de alguna manera se metieron a la casa y al cuarto de Ichigo para atormentarlo, y se lo hubieran llevado de no ser porque Toshiro logró frenarlos justo a tiempo.- le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse hacia ellos y abrazarlos fuertemente.

Por una vez, decidió no quejarse del abrazo de su padre, su presencia tanto como la de su madre le resultaban muy reconfortantes en un momento como este en el que casi no podía creer que había escapado por poco y tal vez nunca volvería a verlos.

Ante lo dicho por el Shiba capitán, de inmediato muchos se acercaron a reconfortar al niño de cabellos anaranjados o a felicitar al tercer oficial de cabellos blancos por haberlo salvado y espantar al temido trío él solo, pero luego de un tiempo decidieron que la fiesta ya no podía seguir y la gran mayoría se retiró, Yachiru, Ururu y Jinta llevándose sus regalos por navidad.

Gin, Rangiku, Urahara y los Shiba fueron los únicos que se quedaron aun después pasada la medianoche, o al menos eso pensó Ichigo porque una vez su madre finalmente lo soltó para ir a conversar sobre lo sucedido con los otros mayores, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro que lo hizo voltear y sorprenderse de gran manera al ver que había sido Rukia.

-¡R-Rukia!- abrió los ojos inmensamente, por un momento quedándose embobado, pero rápidamente logró recuperarse de la impresión. -¿Q-qué pasa? C-creí que t-te habías ido con Ukitake-san.- trató de tartamudear lo menos posible ante ella.

-Me iré junto con los Shiba en un rato, probablemente.- le sonrió lindamente, hincándose un poco para estar más a su altura. –Primero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.- su gesto se tornó más preocupado. –Te veías un poco asustado, y siempre te habías mostrado como un niñito muy fuerte y decidido cuando estabas conmigo.- le acarició el cabello tiernamente. –Yo… quería hacerte un regalo por navidad.- sacó de entre los pliegues de su shihakusho un pequeño libro que a pesar de su tamaño no superior a veinte centímetros parecía tener muchas páginas. –Este es el libro que utilice en la academia Shino para volverme tan buena como soy en Kido. Todos usaban los libros grandes, famosos o avanzados pero yo me fui por lo simple y me funciono.- le tendió el libro. –Solo hay Hado y Bakudo hasta el nivel cuarenta, pero creo que sirve para comenzar.- sonrió hermosamente.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando embelesado, fascinado por la manera en la que las luces navideñas verdes y rojas se reflejaban en su cabello y su rostro, hipnotizado por sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa tan sincera. Su corazón martilló como loco en su pecho, casi burlándose de la absurda idea que había tenido antes sobre olvidar su amor por ella.

…Pero debía olvidarlo, aunque acabara de confirmar que iba a ser un proceso muy largo, difícil y doloroso.

-Gracias, Rukia.- sonrió genuinamente aceptando el libro, sonrojándose al sentir su suave y cálida mano revolver sus cabellos.

-Espero que esto te ayude a seguir siendo ese fuerte y decido niño valiente. Y cuando quieras, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, me encantara volver a ayudarte a practicar en cuanto te sientas listo.- sin más se despidió de él y volvió al lado de Kaien y su esposa.

Poco después de eso su madre no tardó en acercarse a él y llevarlo a la cama para hacerlo dormir. Le cantó dulcemente y no se despegó de su lado en toda la noche hasta que cayó dormido abrazado firmemente al libro que le regaló su chica imposible de olvidar.

Continuara...

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)**

 **Lamento no haber subido esto antes, ando muy ocupada. Pero aun les debo dos capitulos en un mismo mes, no se me olvidara :P**

 **Una aclaración respecto a lo que dije antes: Yo no quise decir que le vi probabilidades o desarrollo al ichihime, simplemente dije que me esperaba que Kubo los dejara juntos porque al ser yo una autora que tiene muchas historias en su mente, supe identificar que Kubo creo al personaje de Orihime para ser el "premio" que iba a recibir su protagonista al final. Cosa super degradante para el personaje de Orihime, pero bueno... sus fans están felices igual.**

 **Y... ahí está el Trío Terror ;D No pense que llamaría tanto la atención desde su primera mención, pero desde que Urahara hablo de ellos varios parecían muy interesados en nuestros villanitos, así que aquí ya los presente n.n Creo que sus intenciones son bastante claras, ellos son los tipicos idiotas que desprecian a una raza y consideran más pura o natural a otra, y se sienten ofendidos con la existencia de la union entre la raza a la que pertenecen con la raza a la que odian.**

 **Espero que no sean unos villanos tan malos, siempre me siento nerviosa a la hora de crear villanos xP**

 **Mmm, debí mencionarlo ya desde el cap 7 probablemente, pero bueno, lo menciono ahora xD Desde ahora en adelante van a haber muchos saltos de tiempo hasta no sé cuando :v **

**Como Ichigo menciono mucho en este cap, el tiempo en la SS funciona diferente, pero igual no quiero abrumarlos tanto con tantos saltos de tiempo tan repentinos. A partir del proximo cap empezare a contar cosas tal vez de año en año, en este cap estuve saltando meses solo para empezar XD Aun asi no hare un salto de tiempo directo en donde quiero aterrizar porque quiero que vean los avances de Ichi en su nueva vida, no estoy muy segura de cómo lo hare asi q no les puedo adelantar mucho, pero bueno... ya veran XP**

 **Los invito a pasarse por el fanfic Purificación by CELESTE kaomy-chan, lo apreciaría mucho nwn**

 **Ojala el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como ya les dije aun les debo dos capitulos dentro de un mismo mes pero tenganme paciencia, por favor n_n Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **De nuevo gracias por sus reviews y muchisimas gracias por leer :D**


	9. Ajustes de la realidad

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo nueve: Ajustes de la realidad.

Ichigo hundió su mano en el tazón de palomitas de maíz manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la sala de juegos donde estaba dando un capítulo especial de Romance Colorido, la novela favorita de su familia. Con el paso de los episodios y el que ahora hayan agregado repeticiones, su padre y Hitsugaya se habían sumado a la obsesión con la novela, e Ichigo sabía que sus hermanas la amarían cuando tuvieran la edad para comprenderla.

Todo se había ido al infierno en la historia desde la tercera temporada. Naranja se besó con Rosa justo cuando Violeta había tomado la iniciativa para volver a ser novios y ellos se pelearon y al final ella se casó con Rojo, el mismo puto día en el que Esmeralda dio a luz a su hija, ese fue el especial de la segunda temporada. Ya en la tercera temporada Naranja se casó con Rosa cuando se enteró que Violeta estaba embarazada de Rojo, mientras que Esmeralda se fue de la ciudad. Por el lado de la acción, Celeste terminó de pasarse definitivamente al lado de los malos y ahora era otra traficante de joyas, pero en su última acción buena liberó a Magenta la hermana de Blanco de las garras de Ocre el villano principal y logró ocultar que fue ella, pero a estas alturas y con los crímenes que había cometido últimamente dudaba que volviera a ser de las buenas, pero por otro lado seguía siendo parte del cuarteto protagónico.

El especial de hoy hablaría sobre, según los avances, el secuestro de Carmín por un nuevo aliado de los villanos, el nacimiento del bebé de Violeta y Rojo, Rosa dándole la noticia a Naranja de que iban a ser padres, la muerte de alguien que esperaba no fueran sus personajes favoritos y una gran sorpresa.

Como era una ocasión especial de episodio doble, no solo los Kurosaki-Shiba y Hitsugaya estaban enclavados en la sala de juegos esperando a que comenzara, sino que Rangiku y Gin, Momo y Kira, Hirako y Hiyori, Kaien y Miyako… y Rukia. Y Urahara y su grupito.

Muchas de sus visitas recurrentes se habían enganchado con la novela aunque sea por ver una pequeña parte de ella, aunque muchos no querían admitirlo y solo decían estar ahí para acompañar a otros, Ichigo los entendía, pero él ya pasó su etapa de no querer admitir que le gustaba el drama romántico.

Vieron el especial en un ambiente ameno y familiar al que ya estaba acostumbrado, ya llevaba más de dos años en esa realidad, después de todo.

El especial fue todo lo prometido y más. Varias mujeres (y su padre) lloraron con el drama amoroso, todos se impresionaron con las escenas de acción, los enfrentamientos entre la policía y los traficantes estuvieron fenomenales. Por un momento pensó que Naranja moriría y casi se atraganta cuando el corazón quiso escapársele por la boca, pero al final Plateado, el agente doble con el que ya había empezado a encariñarse, el que murió salvándole la vida a Naranja en un intento de derrotar a Ocre que por desgracia terminó en fracaso. Al final Naranja termina internado en el hospital y ahí Rosa le comunicó que estaba esperando a su hijo, justo en el momento que él ve pasar a Violeta y Rojo con su bebé. La gran sorpresa sin duda fue grande, al final del capítulo, justo en los últimos segundos, se reveló que Negro, el primer novio de Rosa ¡estaba vivo! Eso confirmó su teoría pero también le dejó muchas más preguntas.

Esperaba que la cuarta temporada fuera aún mejor, sus teorías estaban en pleno apogeo.

Luego de charlar un poco sobre los sucesos del doble-capítulo y acabarse los bocadillos, la gente empezó a retirarse. Rukia le sonrió brevemente antes de retirarse detrás de su teniente y sus familiares. Ellos se llevaban bastante bien desde que el Trío Terror lo atacó hace casi un año. Ella venía a cenar con su familia junto con los Shiba bastante seguido, no siempre, pero a veces, aunque para su consternación la mayor parte del tiempo parecía más interesada en Kaien, pero sus sonrisas y pequeñas charlas ocasionales le eran más que suficientes.

Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la nueva vida. El Trío Terror era una amenaza constante flotando en su subconsciente, pero con el paso de los meses el miedo fue disminuyendo a pesar de no haber desaparecido del todo y que probablemente nunca lo haría hasta que fueran derrotados y detenidos. El ahora ser un niño pequeño empezaba a instalarse cada vez más en su mente, fue bastante refrescante una vez aceptó que no había nada humillante en eso, hacer rabietas, jugar estupideces, cometer travesuras y tener pocas preocupaciones, ¿qué había de humillante en eso sí realmente parecía y todos creían que era un niño pequeño? Urahara era el único que sabía la verdad sobre su mentalidad, y solo lo veía pocas horas los fines de semana.

Su vida pasada comenzaba a ser cada vez más borrosa en sus recuerdos, excepto algunos preciosos que siempre estarían ahí, obvio.

Después del especial que también era final de temporada, estuvo bastante aburrido por el hecho de que debía esperar meses antes de que saliera la cuarta temporada, y las otras novelas que veía su madre no eran tanto de su interés. Los libros eran un buen entretenimiento, pero después de horas de leer siendo un niñito con tanta energía, debía admitir que también llegaba a tornarse aburrido y cansado para su infantil mentecita. Su madre debía cuidar a las bebés, así que no tenía tanto tiempo para jugar con él, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo acabó por ir a buscar por su cuenta a Yachiru, Ururu y hasta Jinta en busca de niños con los cuales jugar y pasar el tiempo. Toshiro a veces se ofrecía a pasar el rato con él, claro, pero el tipo no era muy divertido que digamos.

Yachiru era muy buena para hacerlo gastar su inagotable energía infantil, ella lo arrastraba a lo largo de todo el Seireitei haciendo todo tipo de travesuras. Ururu era tranquila, pero corría rápido y era muy fuerte, y una vez le enseñó a jugar futbol y otros deportes podía divertirse mucho con ella, aunque por desgracia ella siempre quería que Jinta se uniera a ellos.

Sus zanpakutos estaban tan aburridos como él, y su ex hollow constantemente le preguntaba cuándo rayos reanudarían su entrenamiento, el viejo Zangetsu era más paciente, pero estaba visiblemente ansioso por que vuelva a tratar de ser un shinigami… o Quincy, quién sabe…

Su padre a veces lo llevaba a su escuadrón, pero la mayoría de las veces eso significaba escuchar los gritos rompe-tímpanos de su tercer oficial, soportar el olor a alcohol, escucharlo roncar o terminar en el tercer escuadrón con Gin mirándolo de forma espeluznante. Hablando de eso, allí se encontraba ahora mismo, en la oficina del tercer escuadrón mirando a Kira trabajar como mula mientras su capitán se enredaba con la teniente del diez en el sofá.

Estaba asqueado esforzándose por leer el libro que había traído con él anticipando esta situación, pero era difícil con los sonidos grotescos que profesaban los dos mayores traumando su mente inocente tanto infantil como adolescente. Sí alguno comenzaba a quitarse la ropa juraba que su madre se enteraría de esto.

Ya había pasado medio año desde que terminó la tercera temporada de Romance Colorido y recién habían empezado a sacar los avances de la cuarta, la intriga estaba ayudando a distraer su mente en los momentos de aburrimiento, pero era difícil incluso concentrarse en eso cuando estaba intentando no traumarse con los dos adultos que se suponía lo cuidaban.

A veces se preguntaba… ¿Sería el único que se aburría con la vida en la Sociedad de Almas? Aparentemente, puesto que nadie parecía tener ningún problema con que el tiempo avance tan lento. Tal vez… tal vez era porque él ya se había criado con una mentalidad humana donde cada día era una lucha, una responsabilidad, cada día se vivía rápido y los sensatos trataban de no desperdiciar el tiempo. Este brusco cambio de ritmo tal vez le llevaría más tiempo acostumbrarse.

Cuando llegó el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada, toda la familia se enclavó en la sala de juegos para verlo juntos.

No decepcionó en el drama, el hijo de Naranja y Rosa nació y Rojo y Violeta decidieron casarse, Carmín ahora era la secuestrada y Blanco estaba frenético buscándola ignorando los coqueteos de Celeste la traidora, sin poder sentirse feliz porque su hermana Magenta estaba sana y salva porque ahora habían secuestrado a su novia… pobre tipo, sinceramente. Esmeralda era una madre soltera que seguía viviendo en otra ciudad criando a su hija con Rojo sin querer que nadie se entere, aunque ella se enteró de la boda y casi le rompe el corazón, pero Esmeralda ahora parecía ser la más fuerte del cuarteto protagonista cuando antes lo fue Violeta, pero ahora ella era una deprimida que se atraparía en un matrimonio infeliz.

En el lado de la acción se quedó un poco corto, probablemente por darle más prioridad al drama, pero estuvo bien. Los villanos tenían a la hermana del policía Naranja y la novia del detective Blanco y planeaban mantenerla con vida en caso de necesitar una carnada para matar a alguno de los dos o robar la joya colorida de Blanco. Ocre había encontrado un nuevo aliado con el que planeaba hacer más que solo robar las joyas coloridas a los gobernantes de Ciudad Colorida, sino que planeaban quitarle todo el color a la ciudad, lo que implicaba también matar a los gobernantes, y aparte a los guardianes de las joyas. Los guardianes, a diferencia de todo el resto de personajes, se presentaron como personajes cuyos nombres estaban basados en piedras preciosas. Ingenioso cambio.

Por el lado del romance, eso en su mayor parte estuvo mesclado con el drama, solo se vio a Naranja y Violeta recordando con nostalgia la época en la que estuvieron juntos, a Esmeralda aun enamorada de Rojo, a Celeste enamorada de Blanco aunque él amaba a Carmín, y a Rosa con sus sentimientos confundidos por Naranja y el recuerdo de Negro, de quien aún no se había mostrado nada.

Los capítulos ahora eran semanales, desgraciadamente, así que aparte de armar sus teorías locas no tenía otra cosa en qué pensar.

-Oye, Urahara-san.- preguntó al hombre en una de sus clases cuando estuvieron solos. -¿Cuánto tardaran mis hermanas en crecer? Ya quiero que sean capaces de jugar conmigo.- había intentado jugar con ellas mientras eran bebés, pero Karin prefería mil veces a Toshiro y Yuzu solo quería jugar a maquillarlo con crayones, claro que a veces jugaban pero o ellas se aburrían o él se aburría con bastante rapidez.

-Pues, ellas deben crecer a la misma velocidad que tú, cuando tú te veas mayor ellas se verán mayores. Ten paciencia.- el pequeño gimió ante la respuesta del rubio.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- suspiró sin poder ocultar su aflicción. –Es difícil cambiar una vida por otra, a ti solo te devolvieron la vida que debiste haber tenido, yo empecé totalmente de cero.- no es que se quejara, pero era una situación difícil.

-Hmm… ¿y qué vida crees que deberías haber tenido tú?- lo miró con interés por detrás de su abanico.

-¿Eh? Uhh...- entrecerró los ojos. –No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. –Creo que Rukia no debería haber muerto, creo que mi madre tampoco debía haber muerto, pero ahora sé que el mundo perfecto no existe, la gente buena siempre morirá por una razón u otra y no puedo evitarlo por más que quiera salvar a todos.- suspiró. –Pero, sí preguntaras cuál es mi mundo perfecto… lo primero que pensaría es en tener a toda mi familia… y ser capaz de formar una familia con Rukia… pero… es imposible, lo sé.- reflexionó en lo que acababa de decir, era ridículo que un niño pequeño como él dijera algo como eso, sin embargo no podía evitar abrirse a Urahara, era el único que podría comprender aunque sea un poco por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Imposible?- Urahara bajó su abanico para revelar su gran sonrisa que siempre le había causado mala espina. –Kurosaki-san, quiero que recuerdes esto muy bien: _nada es imposible._ \- sus misteriosas palabras quedaron colgando en su mente, pero no pudo indagar al respecto porque Yoruichi hizo acto de presencia junto a Ururu y Jinta.

La cuarta temporada parecía involucionar en vez de evolucionar por el lado del romance, ¡todas las parejas estaban mal! Al menos la favorita de su madre que incluía a Bermellón y Ámbar, pero todas las otras que le gustaban se habían ido al caño, y lo peor es que aun cuando se seguían yendo al caño ¡la novela en cierto sentido aun te daba esperanzas de que había algo entre esas parejas! Eso tenía que ser lo más cruel y despiadado que existía.

La acción estaba bastante bien, el nuevo aliado de Ocre, que se llamaba Ónix, estaba ganando más protagonismo y la verdad que era incluso más malo que el villano principal, Toshiro había armado una teoría al respecto (pero más que teoría era casi un hecho porque el maldito siempre acertaba todo) que decía que en una temporada futura Ónix pasaría a ser el villano principal desplazando a Ocre.

Pasaron los episodios y en la quinta temporada la situación mejoró un poco, Carmín logró escapar de las garras de sus secuestradores aunque no pudo regresar a casa, finalmente les contaron la historia de cómo era que Negro siguió con vida (resultaba que el tipo fingió su muerte para adoptar una nueva identidad e infiltrarse entre los traficantes), Ocre y Ónix rompieron su alianza y se convirtieron en rivales, Azur, un ex pretendiente de Rosa, empezó a vivir una aventura carnal con Celeste en cuanto su novia Purpura murió a manos de Ónix (esperaba que él no se pasará al lado de Ocre para vengarse como era la teoría de Gin). Verde, el jefe de la policía y padre de Bermellón que siempre metía a todos en problemas había comenzado una investigación más directa para atrapar a Ocre y Ónix, aunque apenas estaba comenzando.

La sexta temporada se retrasó un poco, pero cuando finalmente llegó fue con toda una explosión. Ocre finalmente consiguió robar una joya colorida, la de Viridian, la novia de Cian el ex villano rival de Naranja, casi la mata y por la pérdida de su joya ella enfermó adelgazando y poniéndose sumamente débil cuando antes había sido tan fuerte. Carmín terminó viviendo en un campo escondida por temor a que sus secuestradores volvieran por ella, y Blanco seguía buscándola desesperadamente. Celeste pasaba información de los buenos a los malos, la muy maldita traidora, pero afortunadamente Azur conoció a otra mujer detective llamada Oliva que buscaba a su hermana loca aliada de Ónix llamada Zafiro, esperaba que se quedara con esa y se alejara de la traidora. El hermano de Esmeralda, Chartreuse al que apodaban Chart, fue a la ciudad principal en busca de su hermana, y era muy probable que la hiciera volver allí, según teorizaban.

Un día su madre lo llevó de compras al mundo humano y allí consiguieron unas muñecas de Violeta, Esmeralda, Ámbar y Carmín para regalar a sus hermanitas y él se consiguió algunas peonzas en forma de las joyas coloridas, y un muñeco de Naranja con su genial auto. También compraron unos discos de canciones cantadas por los actores que sabían cantar escritas por los creadores, y un equipo de música, para el caso.

La novela se había vuelto más y más famosa con el paso de los años. Aunque… Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya… ¿seis, siete años? No estaba tan seguro, aquí no se contaban los años que ibas cumpliendo, simplemente se festejaba la fecha, y lo único que tenía para medir las fechas era la televisión, más específicamente las temporadas de su novela.

Ya había crecido un poco… un par de centímetros, al menos, estaba seguro de que ya debía verse de seis años, por lo menos. Sus hermanitas sin duda habían crecido, ya podían caminar casi sin ayuda y su habla era mejor, se veían al menos de un año y medio.

No había vuelto a las clases con el tipo Kaien, pero a veces su padre traía unas espadas de madera y entrenaban un poco con ellas. Y él leía el libro de Rukia… todos los días, aunque sea unos minutos pero todos los días lo leía. Ya había sido capaz de emplear unos cuantos Bakudo, pero aún tenía problemas con los Hado, aprendió por las malas que solo podía practicarlos con la supervisión de un adulto o shinigami calificado.

Rukia una vez lo ayudó a practicar hasta que alcanzó a aprender hasta el Bakudo número cinco, y también se sabía el ocho y el nueve. En Hado solo había aprendido el uno, el dos y el cuatro y en eso se había rendido, decidiendo mejor que sí iba a seguir intentando practicar kido mayormente solo probaría con Bakudo.

Un día, justo cuando estaba viendo un episodio muy interesante de la séptima temporada de Romance Colorido donde Esmeralda estaba teniendo problemas económicos y por fin decidió volver a la ciudad para mudarse con su hermano Chart y Blanco por fin descubrió el paradero de Carmín después de moler a golpes a uno de los malos que había estado espiándola y planeaba darle la información a Ocre, al fin recibieron nuevas noticias del Trío Terror.

Ellos habían atacado el escuadrón doce, concretamente la oficina donde estaba la súper-computadora de Urahara, pero aparentemente no se llevaron nada o eso dijo él, sin embargo hizo el show de sobrinito preocupado para que su padre lo llevara con él cuando fue a visitarlo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Seguro que no hirieron a nadie ni se llevaron nada, Kisuke?- preguntó su padre examinando la oficina.

-Oh, no, para nada.- el rubio se abanicaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. –Uno de mis subordinados llegó a verlos justo cuando se iban por el portal, ese es el único motivo por el cual sé que estuvieron aquí. Pareciera que estaban buscando algo que no encontraron, por lo visto.- a pesar de que sus palabras tranquilizaron a Isshin, Ichigo no pudo evitar palidecer un poco.

-Oye, papá…- trató de pensar en una excusa para que se fuera de la oficina unos míseros minutos. -¿Podrías… eh… ir a pedirle a Ururu un libro que le presté el mes pasado? Es que ya lo quiero de vuelta.- por desgracia quitarle el libro a su amiga era la única forma que se le ocurrió para deshacerse de su padre.

-¡Claro, hijo mío!- su padre corrió fuera de la oficina casi a cuatro patas. Ichigo de inmediato se volteó hacia el capitán del doceavo.

-Urahara-san… ¿crees que ellos leyeron toda la información tuya que escribiste en esa computadora? No escribiste nada sobre quiénes somos realmente, ¿verdad?- no había olvidado que esos malditos le robaron el libro de pros y contras, pero no se lo había dicho a Urahara, tal vez sea hora de que se lo dijera.

-No, o al menos no que yo recuerde.- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente con una sonrisa irritante en su rostro idiota. –De todos modos, ¿qué podrían hacer con una información así?- no pareció darle importancia.

-¡¿Qué te parece destruir mi vida, idiota?!- pisoteó crujiendo los dientes. –He trabajado muy duro por construir una fachada y adaptarme a esta nueva vida, sí ahora yo o alguien más dice la verdad, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaran las personas que me quieren sabiendo toda la verdad? Yo no quiero averiguarlo, sinceramente.- de haber sabido que existía ese riesgo antes, probablemente ya habría dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero a estas alturas no lo veía conveniente.

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki-san, no recuerdo haber escrito nada sobre ti allí que ellos pudieran leer. Pero pareces excesivamente preocupado… ¿Hay algo que necesito saber?- arqueó una ceja curiosamente.

-Bueno… Ellos… me robaron la lista de pros y contras que te dije que me ayudó a tomar mi decisión de quedarme hace años.- soltó de golpe. Urahara cerró su abanico, su boca en una fina línea demostrando que se había puesto serio aunque por su sombrero no lo notó.

-Debiste haberme dicho eso apenas pasó, Kurosaki-san. Ahora…- no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento su padre regresó.

Estuvo preocupado por eso toda la semana, pero cuando fue el fin de semana y tuvo una conversación con Kisuke este le aseguró que no se preocupara porque aunque el Trío Terror quisiera decir algo para perjudicarlo nadie les creería una locura de tal magnitud.

La octava temporada de Romance Colorido trajo mucho más drama pero también mostró cosas que hacía tiempo había esperado ver. Ocre finalmente fue encarcelado por Verde luego de un feroz enfrentamiento con Naranja, y regresó la joya colorida a Viridian justo a tiempo antes de que Viridian muriera. Bermellón y Ámbar, la pareja favorita de su madre, anunciaron que iban a tener trillizos. Blanco, quien ya había rescatado a su novia Carmín en un emotivo especial de la temporada anterior, le propuso matrimonio enfadando mucho a Celeste que recientemente había sido abandonada por Azur que afortunadamente si se fue con la detective Oliva, Celeste seguramente algún mal le haría a Blanco y Carmín. Ónix se convirtió en el villano principal como Toshiro había predicho, pero había un misterioso nuevo traficante cuya identidad aún no adivinaban. Rojo finalmente descubrió que tenía una hija con Esmeralda y su matrimonio con Violeta se estaba sosteniendo en frágil hilo de lana con el hecho de que Naranja y Violeta también se estaban volviendo a acercar.

La novena temporada mostró el casamiento entre Blanco y Carmín donde afortunadamente Celeste no se metió. Los trillizos de Bermellón y Ámbar nacieron. Carmín se embarazó, y fue entonces cuando Celeste hizo su movimiento mandando a alguien a clavarle un puñal directo en el vientre que casi la hizo perder el bebé, pero gracias al doctor Azur la salvaron aunque su embarazo se volvió muy delicado y por el casi-infarto que sufrió Blanco el tipo insistió en llevársela de la ciudad y hasta del país para protegerla y darle la mejor atención médica, por lo que el resto de esa temporada ellos no volvieron a aparecer. Rojo y Violeta se divorciaron y él se dispuso en volver a conquistar a Esmeralda porque de repente descubrió que siempre la amó a ella y Violeta no había olvidado a Naranja, que ahora estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de pedirle el divorcio a Rosa, que se reencontró con Negro accidentalmente y estaba en una encrucijada respecto a sí lo seguía amando o amaba a su esposo.

La décima temporada finalmente arregló un par de cosas en cuestiones de romance. Esmeralda volvió con Rojo y criaron juntos a su hija. Rosa finalmente se decidió por Negro y terminó con Naranja, que de inmediato fue tras Violeta, aunque ellos seguían sin resolver del todo su relación. Blanco y Carmín regresaron con su bebé más tarde en la temporada, pero ella estaría retirada de la acción por bastante tiempo. En la acción empeoró bastante, Ocre escapó de prisión y estaba planeando un gran golpe para robar al menos la mitad de las joyas coloridas, y Ónix mató a varios personajes muy queridos a lo largo de los capítulos y consiguió más aliado. Aparte el traficante misterioso seguía sin revelar su identidad.

Cuando estaba a mitad de la temporada once justo después de quedarse con la boca abierta al ver que el traficante misterioso era Chart el hermano de Esmeralda, les llegó por sorpresa la invitación a una fiesta de galas humanas organizada por el escuadrón tres con la colaboración del escuadrón diez (aunque su padre no sabía nada al respecto).

Le compraron un horrible trajecito de pingüino que odio desde el primer hasta el último segundo, pero sus hermanas se veían muy adorables en sus lindos vestiditos rosas, y él a propósito tomó muchas fotos, pensando que sería un buen material de burla cuando Karin creciera y los odiara por los trajes ridículos.

La fiesta se celebró en el domo del tercer escuadrón que habían decorado y pulido para adaptarlo a un lugar más adecuado para bailar y celebrar aunque aún no les habían dicho el motivo de la celebración, pero lo más probable era que fuera solo otra excusa de Rangiku para que le regalaran sake y se embriagara sin regaños de su tercer oficial.

Gin y Rangiku estaban sentados como una feliz pareja en una mesa solo para ellos, él vestido con un elegante traje plateado y ella con un brillante vestido purpura. Él y su familia estaban a pocas mesas de distancia de la pareja asquerosamente empalagosa, y frenaron su conversación sobre el fantástico bufet que se había ofrecido y cómo Gin no había reparado en gastos cuando él mismo se paró de su asiento golpeando una copa con un tenedor para llamar la atención de todos los invitados.

-Gracias por venir esta noche.- fue lo primero que dijo el capitán con una sonrisa menos espeluznante que de costumbre. –Verán… yo le dije a mi amada Ran-chan que esta fiesta era solo una excusa para beber sin que Toshiro-kun nos regañe.-

-¡LO SABÍA!- estalló Hitsugaya sentado frente a Ichigo golpeando sus puños contra la mesa haciendo temblar los platos.

-Pero.- Gin levantó una mano en dirección al niño genio para tranquilizarlo. –La verdad es que con esta fiesta tengo segundas intenciones.- ante esto Rangiku levantó una ceja, al igual que muchos de los invitados. –Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a mi teniente Kira-kun y su novia Momo-chan por ayudarme en las decoraciones y el menú para tan preciada ocasión.- alzó su copa a ellos.

-¡Fue un placer, capitán Ichimaru!- Momo agitó un brazo animadamente sentada muy cercana a ellos.

-Y también quería darle las gracias a Masaki-chan por ayudarme con los consejos, mi vestuario y… la elección.- su madre sonrió radiante ante la mirada confundida de la mayoría de los presentes, pero Ichigo de inmediato comprendió todo cuando Gin tomó las manos de Rangiku y la instó a ponerse en pie solo para caer él sobre una rodilla. Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento. –Matsumoto Rangiku… Nos conocimos en la Academia Shino cuando Urahara nos encontró buscando reclutar nuevos talentos para shinigamis. Nos dimos un cumpleaños, nos dimos un amigo, un apoyo, un confidente… y con el tiempo nos dimos una razón para vivir, un amor.- tomó su mano con delicadeza y sacó una cajita de terciopelo. –Ran-chan… sé que te mereces algo mejor que yo. Me enfoqué tanto en ser el mejor estudiante, el mejor shinigami, el mejor oficial, el mejor teniente… me esforcé en ser un buen capitán, todo para ser un hombre que pudieras merecer… pero me di cuenta que te estaba descuidando. Hemos tenido problemas, discusiones, quiebres y llantos, pero ahora ya no quiero esforzarme por ser un mejor hombre para ti, quiero esforzarme en ser un mejor hombre contigo, junto a ti.- tomó aire, abriendo levemente sus ojos, aunque desde donde Ichigo estaba no llegaba a ver su rostro. –Rangiku… ¿te casarías conmigo?- abrió la cajita de terciopelo donde aún a la distancia se podía apreciar un gran y hermoso diamante.

Rangiku levantó una mano temblorosa para cubrir su boca a tiempo para ahogar un sollozo, sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Durante un buen tiempo pareció no poder hablar debido a que probablemente si lo intentaba estallaría en llanto, pero al final fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Gin… ¡Claro que sí, idiota!- ignorando el anillo y a todos los invitados, ella se le tiró encima y comenzaron a hacerlo en el piso como si no estuvieran frente a decenas de personas, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza casi desvistiéndose hasta que su madre carraspeo. –Umm…- la pareja de recién comprometidos se separó de golpe con el cabello hecho un completo desastre y sonrisas nerviosas. –Sí, acepto.-

Gin sonrió de un modo sorprendentemente nada espeluznante, colocándole el anillo y dándole otro pequeño beso que afortunadamente mantuvieron casto, por lo que al separarse todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y vítores, y muchos, incluidos sus padres, se levantaron para felicitar al futuro matrimonio.

Sus padres no regresaron a la mesa puesto que su madre se había unido al grupo de mujeres que ya estaba queriendo planear la boda junto con Rangiku y su padre y otros hombres seguían felicitando y envidiando a Gin por quedarse con la "mujer más hermosa del Seireitei". Su madre se llevó a Yuzu y Toshiro al poco tiempo pareció hartarse del olor a alcohol y se llevó a Karin murmurando algo sobre pasear en los jardines, por lo que Ichigo se quedó solo en esa gran mesa mirando a la gente divertirse y festejar sin mayores preocupaciones a las de una futura boda.

Por momentos como estos eran que nunca podría arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado años atrás, no importa que ahora se viera como un niñito de siete años y que tuviera a tres locos persiguiéndolo y gastando cada segundo de su existencia en planear la destrucción de su familia.

El sonido de una silla descorriéndose junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear pensando que el asaltacunas había regresado con su hermanita casi se atraganta al ver que en realidad se trataba de Rukia envuelta en un hermoso vestido color lila con un chal violeta cubriendo sus delicados hombros y una pequeña trenza atada con una flor adornando su cuello. Ella se sentó a su lado con una bonita sonrisa, ignorando como luchaba por no babear.

-Hola, Ichigo-kun.- extendió una mano y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. -¿Aburrido?- preguntó divertida. Él solo atinó a asentir, puesto que se había jurado no volver a tartamudear frente a ella y ahora mismo no confiaba en su voz. –No te preocupes. Es una bella fiesta de compromiso, pero mi mesa no tiene la mejor compañía.- suspiró mirando discretamente a su mesa, donde Ichigo notó a Byakuya con sus ojos cerrados y gesto imperturbable y a Renji sin disimular en absoluto estar mirando fijamente a Rukia. –Como sea… ¿cómo has estado, pequeño? ¿Lograste más avances con tu kido?- lo miró con interés.

-Umm… Sí, he avanzado en Bakudo. Pero sigo siendo malo en Hado.- rió frotándose la nuca. –Tal vez pronto hable con mi padre para reanudar las clases con Kaien-san.- ya había crecido un poco, después de todo, y sabía que sus espíritus zanpakuto estaban desesperados por algo de acción.

-Deberías hacerlo, te echamos de menos en el escuadrón.- él se sonrojó, pero trató de ocultarlo tosiendo falsamente.

-Tú… ¿Tú cómo has estado?-

-Oh, bien.- se encogió de hombros. –En el escuadrón instalaron un televisor y cada vez que el capitán Ukitake me invita veo un poco de esa novela tan famosa que les gusta a ti y a tu madre. Mi personaje favorito Rosado, el que tiene una de las joyas coloridas. No ha aparecido mucho pero creo que es genial.- habló sobre algo que en absoluto tenía que ver con ella. Por supuesto, ¿qué podría contarle de su vida a un niñito pequeño?

-Ah, sí, él es genial.- en realidad, Rosado no le agradaba, trataba mal a Naranja por ser el hermano de Violeta, pero de que era genial eso nadie podía discutirlo. –He oído que han traído más novelas, ¿hay alguna otra que te guste?- estaba curioso por saber más de ella, esta Rukia que no era exactamente como la que había conocido pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma.

-¡Oh!- sus ojos de pronto se iluminaron. –Yo no sabía que en el mundo humano habían sacado una serie sobre Chappy el conejo. ¡Es lo más hermoso que podría haber visto!- juntó las manos mirando con añoranza el techo.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de espanto sin poder evitarlo.

-Ugh, ese estúpido conejo…- al segundo de pronunciar esas palabras, de inmediato se arrepintió. Diablos, eso no se supone que era algo que un niño pequeño diría sobre Chappy el conejo, ¿verdad?

Rukia por un momento se quedó totalmente quieta en la misma pose soñadora, pero poco a poco su sonrisa empezó a deslizarse y sus manos empezaron a apretarse con excesiva fuerza mientras su mirada se oscurecía. Sus hombros cubiertos con el chal empezaron a temblar, y cuando ella alzó la mirada, él resistió el impulso de ir a esconder su cabeza bajo la tierra. Sus ojos violetas refulgían con furia contenida y un pequeño tic sacudía una de sus cejas.

-Ichigo-kun…- su encantadora voz salió con un deje de llamas traídas desde lo más profundo del infierno. –No deberías hablar así de Chappy.- masculló entre dientes, llevando dos dedos a su nariz y pellizcándola con fuerza. –Eso es ser un niño muy malo.- siguió hablando entre dientes mientras le apretaba la nariz.

-Auch, auch, auch.- se quejaba él retorciéndose dolorosamente… pero una parte masoquista de su alma en parte había extrañado las reacciones violentas de Rukia.

Cuando Toshiro volvió de los jardines tomado de la pequeña manito de su hermanita más pequeña que caminaba tambaleante, Rukia se levantó para darle un beso en la frente a la niña y una inclinación de cabeza al albino antes de volver a su mesa aburrida.

Los siguientes meses se la pasaron relajados, antes de que un día Rangiku simplemente irrumpiera en la casa anunciando a gritos a su madre que necesitaba su ayuda para planear la mejor boda en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas puesto que su boda con Isshin se había ganado ese puesto manteniéndolo hasta ahora.

Planear una boda era más complicado de lo que Ichigo podría haber pensado, ahora su madre siempre estaba sumergida en eso y tenían que grabar la novela para después, por lo que él volvió a los libros puesto que no era tan divertido verla sin su madre por más interesante que esté la doceava temporada con el secuestro de Esmeralda por su propio hermano.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que consumía, aun así la boda tardó cuatro años en planearse desde que se habían comprometido. Pero cuando finalmente se acercaba la fecha, todo se volvió frenético. Habían construido una base para que la boda tuviera lugar en los jardines del décimo escuadrón en los cuales su madre se encargó de plantar hermosas flores que crecieron solo para la ocasión, Hitsugaya se pasó días enteros en el lugar tallando estatuas de hielo para hacer todo el panorama aún más hermoso, las fiestas de despedidas de solteros duraron un fin de semana entero de cada novio, y en eso tuvo que soportar a Kaien como su niñera porque el albino seguía con sus esculturas.

Como Yuzu y Karin ya se veían de casi tres años y ya podían caminar perfectamente por su cuenta, una llevaría el velo y otra regaría las flores, y él entregaría los anillos. También les habían comprado trajecitos que luego serían humillantes para él y Karin, solo que al menos esta vez eran blancos y no de colores extravagantes, pero seguían siendo horribles para el criterio de adolescentes malhumorados como lo que él era mentalmente y su hermana más pequeña lo sería algún día.

La boda sin duda fue el evento del siglo. Debía admitir que casi se duerme después de cumplir su papel como el niño que entregaba los anillos, pero ya cuando le dieron algo de comer y estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para escuchar los discursos emotivos, se dio cuenta que el evento fue realmente hermoso y conmovedor.

Rangiku tenía un vestido blanco exagerado pero que le quedaba, y Gin vestía formal de blanco y por primera vez parecía haber peinado su cabello hacia un costado y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos la mayor parte del evento, se veía muy diferente y mucho menos espeluznante, casi pareciera alguien completamente diferente, pero nadie se extrañaba al respecto.

Las lágrimas abundaron en la ceremonia, sus padres (sí, ambos) lloraron al momento de dar sus discursos emotivos a la feliz pareja, e incluso Hitsugaya pareció un poco _afectado_ al momento de dar sus amenazas de muerte a Ichimaru sí algún día le hacía daño o fallaba en cuidar de Rangiku, a la que felicitó con toda formalidad pero al menos dignándose a ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuzu y Karin se acercaron a la pareja recién casada y se inclinaron con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Felicidades, Gin y Ran!- chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo bañándolos en pétalos de flores antes de correr de vuelta a su madre.

Después de la cena y toda la basura emotiva de la recepción, empezaron el baile y la bebida, por lo que su madre pidió a Toshiro llevarlos a su hogar y así lo hizo él, pero Ichigo pidió un momento para ir a despedirse de Rukia antes de que los llevaran.

A medio camino de encontrarla, sin embargo, se congeló al verla bailando con Renji, los celos ardiendo con fuerza quemándole el pecho y el sentido de la lógica que le decía que eso no debería importarle, pero contra su mejor juicio, le dolía. Así que solo se dio la vuelta y volvió donde sus hermanas y el albino lo esperaban, ignorando el llamado de Urahara cuando accidentalmente chocó con él.

Llegó a casa y de inmediato corrió a su habitación, enterrando el rostro en la almohada tratando de recordarse quién era y lo que nunca sería, y toda la vida que tenía por delante. Debía olvidar a Rukia y ese amor de otra vida, ¡maldita sea! Tal vez… lo mejor sería no reanudar las clases con Kaien pronto.

Los meses pasaron y una vez Gin y Rangiku volvieron de su luna de miel las cosas se mantuvieron más o menos iguales, solo que ahora, siempre que veía a Rukia, o la veía con Kaien, o la veía con Renji. Lo peor es que no sabía de quién estaba más celoso. Sabía por algo que había escuchado que Momo le dijo a Toshiro que Rukia y Renji solo estaban tratando de retomar su amistad, pero él sabía que Renji la quería… por otro lado, sabía que Rukia quería a Kaien.

Trató de no pensar más en eso, su madre y él volvieron a ver su novela por donde se quedaron. Terminaron la temporada doce y en la trece se sorprendieron de la cantidad de nuevos personajes que introdujeron a la trama y la cantidad que perdieron protagonismo, pero la verdad es que los nuevos personajes eran interesantes, tenían lo suyo, así que no perdieron fanatismo por la historia.

Cuando rescataron a Esmeralda de su malvado hermano, Rojo le pidió matrimonio y finalmente Naranja y Violeta se animaron a volver a salir juntos como debería haber sido siempre, ahora Ichigo solo los quería ver casarse y tener un par de hijos y no tendría que matar a los creadores, y al menos una de sus fantasías de romance se haría realidad.

Una vez Naranja y Violeta se casaron en la temporada catorce, entonces finalmente el de cabellera anaranjada pudo admitir que estaba perdiendo interés en la serie, en especial al ver que en la quince ellos tuvieron dos hijas y todos los villanos importantes ya habían sido vencidos.

Para su sorpresa, anunciaron que la temporada dieciséis iba a ser la última de Romance Colorido, e inevitablemente el poder de la nostalgia los hizo a él y a su madre seguirla con completa atención y dedicación, pese a que el villano fue mediocre y le faltaron algunos ingredientes para que fuera épica, el final fue memorable y nostálgico, un poco abierto y misterioso, pero los dejó con un buen sabor de boca.

Al año siguiente empezaron a tener una obsesión con ver películas, y así se quedarían tal vez por un par de años hasta que su madre encontrara otra novela, probablemente.

Después de un cumpleaños más de sus hermanitas, Ichigo de repente se dio cuenta. ¡Ellas ya se veían de cuatro años!

Suplicó y rogó a sus padres por un balón de futbol por semanas, puesto que ellos nunca lo habían visto interesado por el deporte y no querían algo que lo distrajera de sus clases con Urahara, pero finalmente cedieron cuando haciendo pucheros les confesó que lo quería para jugar con sus hermanitas (aunque sabía que a Yuzu no iba a gustarle).

Tal como sospechó, Yuzu rechazó jugar después de su primer intento de patear el balón, pero Karin se enamoró completamente. ¡Incluso llegó a rechazar estar con Hitsugaya para jugar futbol con él! ¡Finalmente derrotó a ese enano asaltacunas!

Claro, esto no duró mucho. Cuando no quiso prestarle el balón al albino, él fue a comprarse el suyo propio y aprendió a jugar por su cuenta, y al ver que sus dos cosas favoritas (Toshiro y el futbol) venían juntas, Karin no dudo en volver a desplazarlo para estar con el pedófilo. Bueno, no tan así, ya que él tenía que trabajar y a veces podían jugar juntos con su padre, pero siempre que tenía que elegir entre su hermano o el asaltacunas, ni dudaba.

Pff, cómo sí no fuera suficiente lidiar con los celos por Rukia también soportaba los celos fraternales. Al menos Jinta ignoraba a Yuzu, una vez intentó jalarle los cabellos, pero solo bastó una paliza de Ichigo para que aprendiera lo que era un doloroso suicidio.

Cuando llegó su cumpleaños aniversario de… ¿qué? ¿Ya veinte o más años desde que decidió quedarse allí? En fin, ese fue un cumpleaños como todos los otros, solo que esa vez Urahara invitó a alguien interesante a su fiesta, alguien que reconoció de inmediato y lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Era Inoue Orihime, vestida con un shihakusho. Ella era una shinigami, y estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Junto a ella estaba un chico pelinegro que se le hacía levemente familiar.

-I-Inoue…- se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Urahara la acercó a él.

-Hola, Ichi-chan.- le sonrió con ojos brillantes. –Es un placer conocerte, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- le pellizcó las mejillas agrandando su sonrisa antes de poner un gesto de curiosidad. –Umm… oye, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre, Ichi-chan?- se enderezó con un dedo en su barbilla y él empezó a sudar frío. –Oh, bueno, supongo que me habrás visto por el cuarto escuadrón, ¡soy una enfermera muy activa!- Ichigo casi se va de espaldas cuando se respondió a sí misma.

-E-es un placer conocerte.- se sentía raro decir eso, para ser sincero nunca se había presentado a Inoue, él siempre la vio como la amiga de Tatsuki y empezaron a hacerse más cercanos gracias a Rukia. –Y gracias.-

-Te traje un pequeño regalo aunque solo hoy el capitán Urahara se acercó a mí y al azar me invitó junto con mi novio a tu fiesta para que podamos conocerte por no sé qué.- se encogió de hombros. –Oh, por cierto, él es mi novio, Ulquiorra-kun.- jaló del brazo al pelinegro que se le había hecho familiar a Ichigo, que ahora que le daba un buen vistazo, realmente se veía como una versión menos hollow del ex cuarto espada. ¿Pero qué demonios?

-E-es un placer.- en serio, ¿pero qué demonios?

-Hmm.- solo murmuró la versión humana o bien shinigami de Ulquiorra, que se viera como se viera parecía seguir siendo el mismo tipo frío sin emociones que podía competir con Byakuya.

Cuando emboscó a Urahara para preguntar qué rayos fue eso, él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Creí que apreciarías ver un rostro conocido, hace un tiempo me la encontré en el cuarto escuadrón y pensé que era un buen día para presentarlos.- sonrió por detrás de su abanico. -¿Acaso hice mal, Kurosaki-san?- pestañeó inocentemente.

-No.- bufó. –Pero quiero saber qué rayos con Ulquiorra… ¿No qué el tipo era un hollow… arrancar… vasto lorde o lo que sea?- se frotó la nuca con perplejidad.

-Pues, sí, sí, claro.- se abanicó tranquilamente. –Pero olvidas, Kurosaki-san… que cuando un hollow es purificado por una zanpakuto, su alma va a la Sociedad de Almas. En esta realidad seguramente alguien lo habrá purificado ya que no tuvo ayuda de Aizen para volverse más poderoso o quién sabe.- su tono fue demasiado inocente, pero Ichigo considero validas sus palabras.

-Oh.- ah, cierto… Se suponía que para eso iban tras los hollows en primer lugar.

Aproximadamente un año después de ese cumpleaños, muy cerca de su próximo cumpleaños, volvió a encontrarse con quienes habían poblado varias de sus pesadillas desde su primer encuentro. El Trío Terror volvió a poner sus garras en su familia, de una forma espantosamente horrible, peor que cualquier pesadilla.

Estaba en el jardín de su casa, jugando futbol con Karin mientras su madre peinaba el cabello de Yuzu y hacían coronas de flores. Era horario de trabajo para su padre y Toshiro, al igual que el resto de shinigamis que pudieran vivir cerca de ellos. En la casa estaban solo ellos cuatro.

Karin gritaba y reía alegre mientras corría junto a él tratando de quitarle la pelota.

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Pásala, Ichi-nii!- exigía caprichosamente agitando sus bracitos de arriba a abajo. Él rió negando con la cabeza y anotando otro gol. -¡Ichi-nii, eres malo!- de inmediato se largó a llorar, haciéndolo reír más.

-¡Bravo, Onii-chan, bravo!- Yuzu aplaudió desde su lugar animándolo.

Su madre también vitoreo alzando un puño al aire, pero en ese mismo momento un rayo de energía le atravesó directamente el codo.

El chillido agudo de Yuzu cuando la sangre de su madre salpicó su rostro se quedó grabado en la horrorizada mente de Ichigo. Toda la alegría se esfumó de golpe, remplazado por horror y miedo y el llanto de sus hermanas.

-¡Ichigo!- el grito aterrorizado de su madre mientras se sujetaba el brazo sangrante lo sacó de su estado de shock. –Rápido, ¡lleva a tus hermanas lejos de aquí!- instó a Yuzu a correr hacia él con un pequeño empujón mientras no perdía tiempo en tomar la mano de Karin y luego jalarlas a ambas hacia la casa.

-¡Nos vemos de nuevo, Kurosaki-san!- la mujer del equipo se presentó justo frente a él bloqueando su camino a la casa, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando una flecha de su madre casi le atraviesa el cuello y luego trataron de llover sobre ella con precisión mortal. -¡Masaki, querida! ¡Qué placer verte!- rió venenosamente.

-¡Aléjate de mis hijos!- en un parpadeo su madre uso Hirenkyaku para ponerse protectoramente frente a ellos. -¡A la casa, ahora! Eleve mi reiatsu, la ayuda no tarda en llegar.- su tono era casi irreconocible para Ichigo, seguía recubierto de su amor maternal, pero un halo de fiera protección sumada a la determinación y amenaza a la mujer sobrepasaba cualquier otra cosa.

El pequeño de cabellos anaranjados tragó saliva, pero al oír el llanto de sus hermanas frunció el ceño y se forzó a acatar las órdenes. Las llevó a la casa y se ocultaron en un rincón donde daba a una ventana para que él pudiera ver hacia el jardín y abrazarlas al mismo tiempo, rogando porque no les pasara nada malo.

Al principio creyó que tal vez por suerte solo podría ser la mujer la que atacaba, pero entonces los otros dos se presentaron de la peor forma posible, atacándola de lleno y directo el hombre con un hechizo kido y el chico apuñalándola con su zanpakuto.

-¡NO, MAMÁ!- apoyó las manos en la ventana tan fuerte que agrieto el vidrio, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al ver a su madre caer en un charco de sangre en el suelo, la vista reviviendo horribles recuerdos sobre sus nueve años, la sangre de su madre mesclada con la fuerte lluvia que se confundía con sus lágrimas empapando su rostro.

Sus hermanas siguieron llorando horrorizadas, confundidas y llenas de miedo. Él se abrazó a sus cabecitas mientras veía a su padre llegar junto con Toshiro y Urahara para espantar al Trío Terror que no dudo en huir como los cobardes que eran.

Al ver a Urahara, el llanto de Ichigo solo empeoró. Mil preguntas volaban en su mente.

¿Acaso era inevitable? ¿Acaso era inevitable que tanto en esta vida como la otra él terminara sufriendo el mismo destino?

Sus hermanas nacieron no en el año que deberían, pero sí cuando él se veía como un niño de cuatro o cinco años de edad, ese fue uno de los ajustes de la realidad que Urahara le había mencionado. ¿Este era otro ajuste de la realidad? ¡¿Su madre muriendo cuando él se veía de nueve u ocho años y no en el año que debería?! ¡De ser así entonces esta realidad todo lo que hizo fue darle más tiempo!

Y ahora… ahora alargaría el tiempo de su miseria…

Esta realidad… ¿realmente había cambiado algo para bien? No podía amar a Rukia, no podía vivir tranquilo, no podía crecer con su amada madre… Fue un error elegir esta vida… Ahora tendría más años de los que quería vivir para arrepentirse.

Continuara...

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la espera :)**

 **En serio, perdón por la espera, pero ahora estoy dudando mucho poder publicar mensualmente :T Hasta pense en mandarlo al Hiatus otra vez pero no puedo hacerles eso ToT Así que solo les pido me tengan paciencia n.n**

 **Jeje... espero que este capítulo les haya gustado O:) Ojala q no haya sido tan aburrido con eso de la novela, pero me pareció el mejor metodo para ir saltando de año en año sutilemente :3**

 **Los personajes de Tite Kubo.**

 **De nuevo gracias por sus reviews y muchisimas gracias por leer :D**


	10. Lazos

Mi Deseo.

Capítulo diez: Lazos.

Ichigo apretó los ojos dolorosamente, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas mientras esperaba en uno de los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón por noticias sobre su madre.

Su padre estaba sentado a su lado con sus hermanitas en sus rodillas, tratando de sonreírles a pesar de que sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Al igual que en la otra realidad, él estaba tratando de parecer fuerte aun en estos momentos. Las niñas no estaban sonriendo ni nada, pero al menos gracias a su progenitor habían dejado de llorar.

Toshiro estaba sentado frente a ellos con el rostro demacrado por la preocupación. Gin y Rangiku estaban sentados a su lado, tratando de consolarlo a pesar de que tampoco estaban exactamente de un buen estado de ánimo. Kaien y Miyako estaban apoyados en una pared al lado de las filas de asientos. Rukia había estado con ellos, pero luego de unas horas anunció que iría a buscar algo de comer para todos, puesto que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo allí esperando por que alguien les diera alguna novedad.

El de cabellos anaranjados recordaba muy bien la cara de pesar de Isane en cuanto salió de la habitación donde atendían a su madre para llamar a más personal. Ella se veía desesperanzada y los miraba como pidiendo disculpas. Para nada una buena señal. Aunque, sí su teoría de los "ajustes de la realidad" era cierta, entonces ya todo estaba perdido.

Pero, aunque su madre en este momento probablemente estaba peleando por su vida quizás inútilmente, debía admitir que su mente también se estaba preocupando por otras cosas.

Sí su teoría de los ajustes de la realidad en verdad tenía razón, entonces era inevitable que todo lo que pasó en la otra realidad, o al menos las cuestiones de vida o muerte, terminarían pasando también en esa realidad ajustándose a su edad física, como lo fue el nacimiento de sus hermanas y ahora la… la segunda m-muerte de su madre.

Pero… si su madre llegaba a morir ahora, no creía poder soportarlo. No otra vez.

Aun en medio de estar poniendo toda su concentración en no romper a llorar para no arruinar la calma de sus hermanas, oyó pasos acercarse y al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Rukia acercándose con varias cajas de bento, sin embargo lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Urahara venir detrás de ella.

La ira lo invadió al verlo, tuvo que apretar los puños para no lanzarse a tratar de matarlo aunque sabía que no tenía la capacidad. Ahora no era el momento de montar una escena.

La Kuchiki detuvo su andar al llegar al lado de su teniente y tercer oficial, pero Urahara siguió de largo y solo dedicó a Ichigo una rápida mirada de reojo antes de invadir la sala donde atendían a su madre sin ningún tipo de permiso.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose que podría querer ahora ese demente, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Rukia se acercó a él con una sonrisa compasiva y se sentó a su lado, pasándole una caja de bento.

-Por favor, Ichigo-kun.- le acarició el cabello tiernamente. –Come.- el pequeño asintió aun conteniendo las lágrimas, abriendo la caja y sacando los palillos con manos temblorosas. No tenía hambre, pero no soportaba seguir viendo la mirada repleta de preocupación e impotencia por no saber qué hacer en sus ojos violáceos.

Comió y bebió sin ganas, agradeciendo mentalmente el ruido que producían las conversaciones alegres de su padre con Gin y Rangiku, esforzándose los tres por tratar de hacer reír a sus hermanas, solo logrando algunas risitas de Yuzu y pocas sonrisas de Karin. Rukia también estaba hablando con Kaien y Miyako, que se habían acercado. Solo Ichigo y Toshiro permanecían en silencio, pero el primero agradecía poder escuchar las voces ajenas en vez de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

Se frotó los ojos después de varias horas de esperar. Rukia ya se había retirado por la insistencia del matrimonio Shiba para que fuera a dormir a su casa y regresara luego, y que de paso notificara a los demás que aún no tenían noticias de la situación de Masaki. Sus hermanitas estaban dormidas sobre el regazo de su padre, él permanecía despierto casi sin siquiera pestañar, mirando fijamente a la puerta de la sala de operaciones, acariciando las cabecitas de las niñas. Rangiku estaba dormida con la cabeza en el hombro de Gin, que parecía adormilado, Toshiro, por otro lado, estaba completamente recto en su lugar, parecía no haberse movido desde que llegó.

Luego de horas, seguramente cuando ya era de madrugada, finalmente el sueño y el cansancio mental fueron demasiado para él y terminó recostándose sobre el brazo de su padre, cayendo dormido poco tiempo después.

Cuando despertó, la luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas. Había dormido poco, y aún seguían sin noticias sobre la condición de su madre. Sus hermanas seguían dormidas, Gin y Rangiku ya estaban roncando, mientras que su padre y Toshiro parecían no haberse movido en lo absoluto. Kaien y Miyako recién empezaban a bostezar.

Rukia regresó con Shinji y Momo detrás de ella. Shinji fue a hablar con Kaien, Momo de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a Hitsugaya sollozando, despertando a Gin y Rangiku, mientras que la Kuchiki, para su completa sorpresa, pasó de largo a sus superiores sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada y se sentó junto a él, posando una mano en su cabeza y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

Ichigo reprimió las ganas de llorar. Pese a la posibilidad de perder a su madre, se sentía bien tener a Rukia apoyándolo en un momento como este. Se abrazó a ella, sorprendiéndose gratamente cuando no mostró su usual incomodidad y en cambio correspondió su abrazo, dejándolo reposar sobre su costado abrazado a su cintura.

Pasaron las horas, Yuzu y Karin parecían deprimidas sin atreverse a dejar el lado de su padre, sus pequeñas mentecitas apenas se habían recuperado del horror vivido el día anterior. Gin y Rangiku se habían sumado a la conversación de Kaien y Shinji, y ahora Toshiro parecía menos rígido mientras permitía a Hinamori abrazarlo. Su papá no se había movido para más que sonreírles a las niñas.

Poco después de haber tomado el desayuno, la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió. Todos los ojos de inmediato volaron al lugar, fijándose que fue Urahara el que salió, únicamente él y nadie más. Su padre finalmente se puso en pie y entregó a las gemelas a Miyako para que las sostuviera mientras él iba a hablar con el sombrerero.

El de cabellos anaranjados también se puso en pie, acercándose al ex tendero. Desearía haber podido anticipar algo por la expresión de su rostro, pero los ojos del maldito estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su sombrero, y su abanico estaba abierto impidiendo la visión de su boca como para ver qué tipo de mueca podría estar haciendo.

-¡Kisuke!- el actual capitán del décimo escuadrón posó una mano firme en su hombro, su rostro finalmente reflejando su puro miedo y desesperación. -¿Cómo está Masaki? ¡¿Cómo está mi esposa?!- tomó con ambas manos el cuello de su kimono.

El rubio misterioso se mantuvo en desesperante silencio por lo que pudieron haber sido horas pero probablemente solo se trató de poco menos de dos minutos, manteniendo a todos a la expectativa de sus próximas palabras, antes de finalmente cerrar el abanico, enseñando su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Me alegra informar, Isshin-san, que tu esposa vivirá.- su padre se congelo, mientras un jadeo de felicidad colectiva era expresado por la mayoría de los presentes. Ichigo se quedó sin aliento. –Estuvo muerta por varios minutos, de hecho, pero logramos reanimarla a último momento. Su vida ya está fuera de peligro, pero ahora su recuperación está en manos de Unohana-san.- palmeó el hombro del Shiba de ojos grises antes de apartarse y acercarse a Ichigo, hincándose levemente a su altura. –Descuida, Kurosaki-san.- sonrió por detrás de su abanico. –Tu mami vivirá… Esto no fue un ajuste de la realidad, solo un evento desafortunado que ya se resolvió.- guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse con shunpo.

Tal vez Ichigo lo habría maldecido por no darle más información al respecto en otra ocasión, pero ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado secando las lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas, invadido por la enorme sensación de alivio y felicidad. Su madre viviría. ¡Realmente viviría! El mundo ya no volvería a ser gris para él.

* * *

Rukia suspiró aliviada al oía la noticia de que la señora Masaki-san viviría, y sonrió al ver la inmensa alegría y alivio que reinaba entre esta gente antes tan triste.

Kaien-dono estaba abrazando felizmente a su esposa, que besaba su mejilla jubilosamente. El capitán Hirako ahora era el que sostenía a las gemelas, y las hacía rebotar en sus brazos informándoles felizmente que su madre pronto estaría con ellas. La teniente Hinamori estaba chillando palabras de alegría zamarreando al tercer oficial Hitsugaya aun atrapado en su abrazo, mismo que extrañamente mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. El capitán Ichimaru y la teniente Matsumoto se habían lanzado a abrazar al capitán Shiba, finalmente sacándolo del shock por lo que empezó a reír y llorar del alivio.

E Ichigo-kun… el pequeño adorable estaba secándose las lágrimas de felicidad, sonriendo aun entre su llanto.

La Kuchiki sabía que probablemente no debería estar allí, teniendo en cuenta que había gente más cercana a Masaki-san y un número limitado de las personas que podían estar en el pasillo de espera, pero… había tenido el impulso de estar junto a Ichigo-kun.

A lo largo de todos estos años, inevitablemente un sentimiento de cariño había surgido en ella hacia este pequeño y extraño niño que tanto la admiraba por una razón aún más extraña. Aun sí el capitán Urahara realmente había escrito un libro poniéndola a ella como protagonista, no terminaba de entender por qué el chico parecía tan interesado en ella cuando definitivamente su vida no estaba ni cerca de parecerse a la de una heroína de novela.

Las largas miradas del pequeño hijo de los Shiba y la forma en la que le hablaba muchas veces la confundía, pero no pudo tener la capacidad de cortar lazos con él a pesar de su incomodidad inicial, porque no era tan cruel como para romperle el corazón a un niño, y ahora así había acabado. Se sentía profundamente conectada a este pequeño, de manera ahora irreversible.

Cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó a su madre, sintió que él podría necesitarla, o al menos apreciar su apoyo. A partir de ese día, se dio cuenta de que realmente llegó a apreciar mucho a este pequeño, y sabía que desde entonces siempre trataría de estar ahí para él.

Normalmente trataba de evitar más lazos emocionales, pero no lo pudo evitar, y a este niño nunca le importó que ella fuera de un clan noble o quién fuera su hermano, él apreció su compañía aun después de descubrir que ella no era ninguna heroína de cuento, y era todo lo que necesitaba para que llegara a apreciar mucho su compañía también.

Permaneció en el pasillo de espera sonriendo suavemente al ver a su pequeño amigo sonreírles a sus hermanitas y a su padre, todos muy aliviados que su mamá esté bien. Él brincó felizmente hacia ella poco después, dándole un pequeño abrazo y agradeciéndole por haber estado allí. Realmente estaba muy feliz, casi como si momentos atrás no hubiera tenido ninguna esperanza de que su progenitora se salvara.

Para un niño tan pequeño, él tenía algunos comportamientos bastante impropios de su edad. Aunque bien, las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas, con tantos años viviendo, siempre podían tomar un rumbo extraño y ser aceptadas como normales.

Isane salió al poco tiempo y les informó que la familia ya podía visitar a la paciente, aunque solo el esposo y los hijos, que de inmediato se internaron en la sala sin perder tiempo.

Apenas se fueron, Rukia se permitió a sí misma fruncir el ceño, concentrándose en algo que había escuchado del capitán Urahara antes de que se fuera. ¿A qué podría haberse referido cuando dijo que "esto no fue un ajuste de la realidad, solo un evento desafortunado que ya se resolvió"? Eso había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero en un primer momento simplemente creyó haber escuchado algo mal.

La verdad, siempre notaba a Ichigo solo un poco más raro de lo normal en presencia del capitán del doceavo escuadrón, y aunque no le veía ningún sentido a lo que había escuchado, estaba bastante segura de que no escuchó mal después de mucho pensarlo.

Pero de cualquier forma, solo tendría que quedarse con la duda. Ella no tenía la autoridad ni las agallas suficientes como para encarar a un capitán y hacerle una pregunta posiblemente estúpida, y no quería molestar a su pequeño amigo con cosas que probablemente él tampoco entendió.

Con un suspiro, decidió que ya era su momento de retirarse. Se puso en pie y se acercó a sus superiores, inclinándose ante ellos.

-Disculpe, Kaien-dono.- sonrió nerviosamente. -¿Podría decirle a Ichigo-kun que puede buscarme cuando quiera y que por ahora me retiró? Quiero darle las buenas noticias al capitán Ukitake y los demás.- informó a su teniente, que posó la palma de su mano en su cabeza con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¡Claro, Kuchiki! ¡Déjamelo a mí!- aseguró con un guiño. -¡Ve a decirle al capitán, ve!- prácticamente la empujó aunque aún con su sonrisa amable.

Ella se apresuró a marcharse con un sonrojo y una gotita bajando por su sien.

Fue hacia su escuadrón y se acercó a la habitación donde descansaba su capitán, tocando suavemente la puerta.

Cuando Ukitake le permitió entrar y le invitó una taza de té, ella empezó a explicarle la situación de la señora Masaki, a lo que él se mostró sumamente aliviado y le aseguró que se encargaría de divulgar la buena noticia, por lo que se marchó al poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente, volvió al cuarto escuadrón y se encontró con su teniente y tercer oficial hablando con el capitán Urahara. Ella les preguntó por Ichigo, a lo que le contestaron que estaba adentro visitando a su madre, puesto que afortunadamente ya se encontraba consciente desde la madrugada.

Sonrió alegre ante la noticia y pidió que le avisaran a su pequeño amigo que vendría a visitarlo mañana a la tarde. Y así lo hizo, por lo que él la recibió contento contándole todo acerca de la recuperación de su mamá y lo mucho que hablaron ayer, también la arrastró a visitar a su madre, que la saludó con amorosa amabilidad y le agradeció por haber cuidado de su hijo en su ausencia. Ella era una mujer sumamente encantadora.

A las pocas semanas, afortunadamente Masaki-san pudo volver a su casa con su familia, según le contó Miyako-dono, y ella misma fue a visitar a Ichigo y de paso tomar algo de té con la señora. Luego de acabar los bocadillos, la Quincy fue a atender a sus dos bebés y ella se quedó sola con su hijo, que se la quedó mirando de modo bastante extraño, aunque no era nada nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ichigo-kun?- le sonrió amablemente.

-Yo…- frunció su pequeño ceño. –Quiero… quiero entrar a la Academia Shino y convertirme en shinigami.- confesó de sopetón.

La boca de ella cayó mientras recuerdos no muy gratos de aquel lugar invadían su mente. Frunció el ceño, sin imaginarse a este pequeño niño adorable en ese ambiente. Bien que era rudo pero alguien podría hacerle daño y tenían sistemas muy estrictos, y apenas tendría tiempo solo para visitar a su familia, así que podría significar seis años de no verse.

No, definitivamente la idea no le gustaba ni un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación que este niño vivía ahora, siendo el blanco de los enemigos públicos número uno del Gotei 13 en estos momentos, no se sentía en posición para ir en contra de su deseo. Era sensato, en cierta medida.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres al respecto?- solo pudo preguntar, sin poder estar del todo de acuerdo con su idea.

-No.- sacudió la cabeza. –Sé que mi padre me dirá que no, y no quiero preocupar a mi mamá ahora que acaba de salir del hospital. Esperare un tiempo y les diré acerca de mi decisión para inscribirme el próximo año.- suspiró, su tono y su mirada viéndose más profundas y maduras de lo que nunca había visto antes.

Pudo notar que esta vez, Shiba Ichigo hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Ya has tomado la decisión, eh?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, podía ver en sus ojos que nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de decisión, podía ver su absoluta determinación, y aunque la asustaba la posibilidad de que al ser un shinigami vaya corriendo a enfrentarse el peligro, lo admiraba por eso. –Eres un niño asombroso, Ichigo-kun.- sonrió resignada, revolviéndole el cabello.

Él se sonrojó y la apartó de un manotazo, pero sonrió cuando creyó que ella no estaba mirándolo.

En las siguientes semanas, Ichigo retomó su entrenamiento con Kaien-dono, poniendo gran empeño que lo llevó a avanzar de manera impresionante en poco tiempo, al punto que ya fue capaz de derrotar a algunos shinigamis rasos y la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas a lo largo de un par de meses.

La Kuchiki se sentó viendo el entrenamiento de los dos primos Shiba mientras comía su almuerzo. El pequeño de cabellos anaranjados cada día mejoraba más, e incluso había comenzado a ser un verdadero reto para Kaien-dono. Verdaderamente fascinante.

-¡Hola, Rukia!- la voz de Renji se alzó por encima del sonido de las espadas chocando y de inmediato el hibrido se congeló en su lugar, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con la Shinai del teniente en consecuencia de haberse distraído.

-¡Auch, auch, auch!- lloriqueó el niño, arrancando una pequeña risa en la noble adoptada mientras hacía espacio en la banca donde estaba para que el Abarai se sentara a su lado.

-¡Rukia, se suponía que almorzaríamos frente al estanque hoy! ¿Lo olvidaste?- se cruzó de brazos antes de desempaquetar su comida.

-No te quejes, te dije que tal vez. Sabes que estos días me quedó a ver el entrenamiento de Ichigo-kun.- suspiró.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad a su amigo de la infancia, ver sí podían retomar lo perdido, pero hasta ahora le estaba resultando increíblemente incómodo en muchos aspectos.

-Ese niño tiene madre, Rukia. No tienes que jugar a ser su niñera.- se burló, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-No soy su niñera, estás celoso porque los niños no me tienen miedo, a diferencia de ti.- sonrió con socarronería.

-Cállate.- gruñó él, dando por terminado el tema con victoria para la de ojos violáceos.

Comieron en silencio por el resto del entrenamiento, antes de que terminara y el pequeño hijo del capitán Shiba se acercara a ellos, lanzándose directo a interponerse entre los dos, casi empujando al pelirrojo para sentarse al lado de la pelinegra.

La Kuchiki rió cuando el niño apropósito se abrazó a ella de un modo francamente… posesivo, mirando a su amigo de la infancia con la superioridad de un novio ganándole la batalla a un pretendiente que había osado pensar en robarle a su chica. Totalmente adorable.

Pocas semanas después, mientras paseaba con Ichigo por los jardines del decimotercer escuadrón luego de su entrenamiento con el teniente Shiba, él pequeño le comentó que ya tenía una fecha para notificar a su familia de su importante decisión.

-Se los diré la próxima semana.- aseguró. –Y no podrán convencerme de no entrar. No quiero volver a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras el Trío Terror atacan a las personas que amo, ¿qué tal si algún día se meten con mis hermanas?- argumentó. –No quiero correr ese riesgo, y voy a convencer a mis padres como sea.- chocó su pequeño puño contra la palma de su mano.

-Entiendo.- ya estaba resignada a que él haría esto. –Pero prométeme que también trataras de escuchar lo que ellos tengan que decirte, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos les debes eso.- aconsejó como un intento indirecto de disipar sus resoluciones.

-Sí, lo prometo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero no me van a convencer Rukia, estoy muy seguro.- cerró los ojos solemnemente. -¡Y ya verás! ¡Cuando me convierta en un shinigami peleare contra ti y te venceré!- ella alzó una ceja ante esas palabras.

-Oh, ¿con que eso crees?- entrecerró los ojos. –Ya lo veremos, pequeño cabeza de zanahoria.- frotó su puño en la coronilla de su cabeza, haciéndolo retorcerse y apartarse fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Ya lo verás!- aseguró. –Y ya verás quién será el pequeño… solo espera unos cuantos años.- eso último lo susurró.

Ella solo volvió a revolverle el cabello. A veces no entendía en lo absoluto a este niño, pero ya sentía que un lazo muy especial se estaba formando entre los dos.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro suspiró profundamente sentado en medio de la tensa cena familiar de los Shiba, con la pequeña Karin sentada en su regazo comiendo sus espinacas como una niña buena. A veces extrañaba darle de comer él mismo, pero ella creció muy rápido, mientras que él apenas un poco. Ahora ella y su hermana se veían como de cuatro años humanos, mientras que Ichigo ya rozaba los nueve o diez con suerte.

Hablando de Ichigo, él era el motivo de la tensión recién implantada en la cena, pues acababa de dar la noticia de que quería inscribirse en la Academia Shino para convertirse en shinigami aun a su corta edad.

Claro que el albino no era quién para juzgar su decisión, él se había inscrito viéndose mucho más pequeño, además, comprendía los motivos del de cabellos anaranjados. Las cosas se pusieron mucho más serias con el asunto del Trío Terror desde que casi matan a Masaki. Es más, Toshiro aún se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo a protegerla pese a que fue hace más de medio año ya.

-Ichigo…- su capitán dejó sus palillos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a su único hijo. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- su tono demostraba que no se encontraba nada contento.

Karin se tensó en sus piernas ante las miradas de su padre y su hermano, por lo que él le acarició la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Dije que quiero inscribirme en la Academia Shino, y no me van a convencer de lo contrario.- repitió el niño con rebeldía.

-Ichigo…- su madre se llevó las manos al pecho con una mirada preocupada. -¿Por qué quieres algo así, hijo?- sus cejas se doblaron con angustia.

-Lo siento, mamá.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Pero no voy a soportar que esos bastardos del Trío Terror vuelvan a herir a alguien a quien amó mientras yo no puedo hacer nada. Quiero protegerte a ti, y a Yuzu y Karin.- apretó los puños.

-¿Onii-chan se quiere ir?- los ojillos mieles de Yuzu se llenaron de lágrimas. –Los que van a la Academia se van mucho tiempo.- sollozó, seguramente recordando el hecho de que su amiga Tsumugiya Ururu ese año se había ido a estudiar en la Academia.

-¡Ichi-nii no nos quiere! ¡WAAAAAA!- Karin de inmediato estalló en llanto, por lo que el tercer oficial se apresuró en abrazarla contra su pecho, callando sus sollozos y chillidos casi de inmediato, pero siguió soltando pequeñas lagrimitas, por lo que él tuvo que mirar mal al hermano mayor.

-¡Sí las quiero, y no me voy a ir!- prometió el pequeño agitando las manos frenéticamente. -¡Los visitare cada vez que pueda! Pero esto es para que pueda cuidar mejor de ustedes y de mamá.- aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿No dejaras que vuelvan a lastimar a mamá?- los ojos de Yuzu brillaron mientras Masaki la tomaba en brazos para secar sus lágrimas.

-No, nunca más dejare que vuelvan a lastimar a mamá. Pero para eso tengo que convertirme en shinigami.-

-Oh…- Karin desenterró su cabecita de su pecho. -¡Entonces quiero ser una shinigami también!- aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Hitsugaya se horrorizó.

-Tú eres muy pequeña para eso.- la regañó suavemente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos para que captara correctamente la severidad de sus palabras, por lo que hizo un adorable puchero pero no volvió a discutir, por fortuna.

-Tú también eres muy pequeño aun, Ichigo.- Isshin negó con la cabeza. –Puedes ser bueno en el Zanjutsu y un poco en el kido, y tener una buena educación. Pero no te enviare a un lugar donde no pueda vigilarte. ¡Serías el blanco perfecto para el Trío Terror!- estrelló la palma de su mano contra la mesa, sobresaltando a las niñas.

-Isshin, tranquilízate.- Masaki posó una mano en su hombro. –Ichigo, comprendo que quedaste muy afectado por nuestro último encuentro con el Trío Terror, pero aun eres un niño, y el Trío Terror aún es una amenaza. No puedes esperar que te alejemos de nosotros dejándote tan expuesto.- argumentó racionalmente.

-Mamá, papá.- tomó una profunda respiración. –Seamos sinceros, no importa dónde esté esos bastardos siempre son una amenaza.-

-¿Qué son "bastardos", Toshi-nii?- le preguntó Karin inocentemente en un susurro.

-Karin, no quiero que nunca jamás vuelvas a decir esa palabra.- frunció el ceño, pensando que luego regañaría al primogénito de su capitán. –Ahora, cualquier palabra desconocida que diga tu hermano, no preguntes, y no la digas.- instruyó.

-Bueno, Toshi-nii.- asintió obedientemente.

Él hizo una mueca. No le gustaba ese apodo que hace ya bastante tiempo le dio, pero lo toleraba porque era demasiado linda como para discutirle, incluso la dejaría llamarlo enano sí quisiera. Ya bastante le había costado hacer que el brillo volviera a sus ojos desde que casi pierde a su madre, él nunca sería el responsable de volver a borrar esa sonrisa.

-Además,- continuó Ichigo. –Ururu estará allí, y Urahara ya me prometió que cuando me inscriba inscribirá a Jinta, así que no estaré solo.- informó. –Y, para serles sincero… ya me harte.- frunció el ceño. –Vivo con miedo, e impotencia…- miró a los ojos de su padre. –Me dijiste que mi nombre significaba proteger… pero no siento que pueda hacerlo. Por favor, papá.- sus ojos expresaban suplicas. –Déjame hacer esto. O no podré estar tranquilo en esta casa.- rogó.

Isshin permaneció serio, su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco como pocas veces se lo había visto. Finalmente, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Masaki se levantó de su asiento y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Isshin, querido, hablemos afuera.- igual de seria que su esposo, la mujer lo arrastró afuera sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

Se quedaron ellos cuatro solos en la mesa, en un incómodo silencio hasta que Yuzu empezó a tararear una canción y Karin perdió interés en la discusión, pidiendo más comida y poniéndose a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. El albino se quedó mirando al de cabellos anaranjados por un momento, examinando su rostro malhumorado mientras apoyaba las mejillas en los puños observando la puerta por donde habían salido sus padres. Se cansó después de un momento, y volvió a prestar atención a la pequeña pelinegra en su regazo, recordándole usar las servilletas y añorando los días en los que necesitaba de él para comer.

Seguramente antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, ella ya tendría novio… No es como si fuera a dejar que el primer idiota que se cruzara se la robara tan fácilmente, por supuesto.

Había cedido el resto de su cena al apetito insaciable de la niña en su regazo cuando el capitán Shiba y su esposa volvieron al comedor, ambos con rostros muy serios.

-Bien, Ichigo.- Isshin se sentó frente a su primogénito. –Te dejaré entrar a la Academia Shino.- la boca de las gemelas cayó, Masaki suspiró y Toshiro se sorprendió aunque supo ocultarlo, mientras que el más pequeño sonrió enormemente. –Pero tienes que prometerme que te apegaras a los reglamentos y horarios de la Academia, y que no te molestaras cuando sienta la necesidad de ir a visitarte en medio de tus clases.- sonrió suavemente, borrando la sonrisa de su hijo con lo último.

-Prometo que me enfadare.- murmuró malhumorado. –Y también prometo lo otro. Gracias, papá.- correspondió la sonrisa.

Por los siguientes meses, se la pasaron instruyendo a Ichigo sobre todo lo necesario para ingresar y sobrevivir a la Academia Shino mientras esperaban a que se reanudaran las fechas de inscripción y pudiera pasar el examen para ingresar. Claro que él era noble y podría pasar directamente a un escuadrón sin necesidad de estudiar en la Academia por ya estar recibiendo entrenamiento shinigami, pero siendo un Shiba eso no era precisamente su estilo.

Finalmente, el día del examen de ingreso llegó y su capitán llevó a su muy nervioso hijo a las instalaciones de la Academia con las mejores expectativas, volviendo luego de varias horas con el niño aún más nervioso porque publicaban los resultados en días.

Acompañó a Masaki y a Ichigo a ver los resultados poco después, sonriendo suavemente ante como vitorearon y se abrazaron al ver que había sacado una nota muy alta y que iba a ingresar en las clases avanzadas. Le dieron el uniforme y su itinerario para presentarse en su nueva habitación y en sus nuevas clases la próxima semana.

El día llegó. El que consideraba como un hermano menor empacó su maleta y se vistió con el uniforme de la Academia Shino, convirtiéndose oficialmente en un aspirante a shinigami. Todos se reunieron en la puerta de su casa para verlo retirarse llevado por sus padres a tener su primer día en la Academia.

Varios capitanes, como Gin, Ukitake y Kyoraku, y sus tenientes, fueron a desearle suerte, por supuesto Matsumoto también. Bueno, Matsumoto ya se apellidaba Ichimaru, pero se negaba a llamarla así, era la costumbre. Hinamori y Hirako también estuvieron allí, y Hinamori de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Momo estaba mucho más cariñosa con él desde que se abrió a ella cuando Masaki casi muere, portándose aún peor como una hermana mayor excesivamente pegajosa. No es que le molestara mucho, al menos así ya no lo ignoraba tanto por estar con su novio Izuru, pero aun así le incomodaba, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto… que no provengan de Karin, pero ella era apenas una niñita, y Hinamori ya había aprendido a no tratarlo como su osito de peluche desde que ingresaron a la Academia juntos, pero después del incidente con Masaki no pudo evitar ir a ella como fuente de consuelo.

Para Toshiro, Masaki era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre. También Rangiku, pero no había modo en el infierno maldito de que admitiera eso nunca. Los Shiba eran su familia junto con su abuela y Momo.

Cuando Ichigo se marchó de la mano con sus padres después de una emotiva despedida con Kuchiki Rukia, debió admitir que se entristeció bastante, sabiendo que desde ahora en adelante con suerte lo verían una vez cada par de meses por aproximadamente seis años. Él desde hace tiempo dejó de llamarlo Onii-chan y hasta pareció desarrollar cierto desagrado hacia su persona, pero vio nacer al pequeño y le parecía increíble lo mucho que había crecido en lo que se sintió como tan poco tiempo.

Sería bastante interesante tener a otro Shiba como shinigami y ver su desarrollo. ¿Quién sabe lo que depararía el futuro a partir de ese momento? Solo era cuestión de tiempo y ya lo verían todos, ese niño destacaba por más que su brillante cabello naranja.

* * *

Rukia suspiró tristemente entrando a los cuarteles del doceavo escuadrón. Ya había pasado todo un año desde que Ichigo ingresó a la Academia Shino, y apenas lo había visto dos o tres veces en ese lapso. El escuadrón doce siempre le recordaba que él ya no estudiaba con el capitán Urahara, sino que ahora estaba formándose para convertirse en un verdadero shinigami.

Había recibido algunas noticias increíbles sobre él en ese año. Todos sabían que iba a lucirse en la Academia, pero obtener su zanpakuto en su primer año y derrotar a su profesor en su primera pelea empleando a la ya famosa Zangetsu era simplemente bastante impresionante.

-¡Ah, Kuchiki-san!- el llamado del capitán del escuadrón que visitaba la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Trajiste los papeles que le pedí a Ukitake-san?- la miró con interés por detrás de su abanico.

-Sí, capitán Urahara.- se inclinó, manteniendo una actitud distante. Este capitán siempre le había parecido espeluznante. –Aquí tiene.- le tendió los documentos.

-Oh, no me los des a mí.- rió. –Dáselos a Hiyori-chan, por favor, que ella se encargue de entregárselos a Kurotsuchi-san, él últimamente no quiere verme el rostro. La última vez que me le acerque trató de escupirme acido al rostro.- siguió riendo como si esa fuera la divertida e inofensiva broma más normal del mundo de un subordinado a su superior.

-¡A mí no me mandes con ese demente!- la teniente Sarugaki llegó arrastrando a un pobre diablo que seguramente debía ser un shinigami sin rango. -¡Entrega los papeles a este pelado! Nadie lo quiere, así que a nadie le importara si lo matan.- murmuró con indiferencia antes de irse tan rápido como llegó, ignorando el estado lloroso en el que dejó a su subordinado.

-¡Oh, Shihoin-kun!- Urahara sonrió brillantemente al joven subordinado, de piel morena y ojos dorados característicos de la famosa familia noble, aunque su cabello era de un marrón muy oscuro. -¡A veces olvidó que te cambiaste a mi escuadrón! Creí que querrías seguir bajo el mando de tu prima.-

-Quería subir de rango, y no tenía muchas oportunidades en el escuadrón dos, la mayoría de los buenos puestos estaban tomados.- el joven de apariencia adolescente se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. –Además, creo que mi prima quería que lo vigilara, Urahara-sama.- rió incómodamente.

-Yoruichi-san últimamente no confía nada en mí.- lloriqueó el rubio extraño. –Solo le faltaba enviar a su hermanito aquí a vigilarme también.- se secó una lágrima más falsa que el interés de Rukia en este espectáculo ridículo.

-Mi primo nunca accedería a eso, es demasiado tímido.- sonrió con algo de rebeldía. –A mí, por otro lado, me gustan los desafíos.- de repente, pareció recordar la presencia de la shinigami del decimotercer escuadrón. -¡Oh, cierto!- se inclinó profundamente. -¡Soy Shihoin Daichi! Octavo oficial del doceavo escuadrón. Es un placer conocerla, Kuchiki-sama.- Rukia se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante el hecho de que este chico obviamente estaba más interesado en su apellido que en ella.

-Es un placer, señor.- podía verse varios años menor, pero seguía siendo un oficial. –Aquí están los documentos.- se los entregó.

-Oh, gracias.- extendió los brazos un poco demasiado bruscamente para tomar los papeles, sin darse cuenta de que una fotografía salió volando de su manga ante el brusco movimiento.

Rukia se inclinó para recoger la foto por cortesía, pero no pudo evitar mirar al levantarla, reconociendo a la capitana Shihoin abrazada a una mujer muy parecida a ella solo que con el cabello negro y mucho más largo, y una mirada mucho más dulce en sus ojos dorados.

-¡Oh! No sabía que aún tenías esa foto, Shihoin-kun.- el capitán arrebató la foto de la mano de Rukia. –Vaya… Casi no recordaba lo joven que era tu madre en esta foto. Fue mucho antes de que muriera.- meditó en voz alta.

-Aja.- Daichi se puso un poco a la defensiva, tomando la foto bruscamente. –Esta es mi madre, Shihoin Yumeko, prima de la capitana Shihoin.- explicó para Rukia como sí ella se lo hubiera preguntado. –Murió hace casi cincuenta años.- abrazó la foto contra su pecho. –Fue víctima de uno de los primeros atentados del Trío Terror.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

-Vaya…- inevitablemente sintió algo de empatía hacia el chico hablador. –Lo lamento mucho.- Daichi se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, supongo. Fue hace mucho, y estoy seguro de que pronto atraparan a esos bandidos.- sonrió ensañando todos los dientes. -¿No lo crees, capitán Urahara?- miró a su superior, cuya expresión extrañamente seria estaba perdida en la nada.

-Por supuesto, pronto los atraparan.- murmuró, aunque no sonaba en lo absoluto convencido.

-Como sea, iré a llevarle estos papeles al teniente Kurotsuchi y tratar de no morir.- rió nerviosamente. -¡Fue un placer conocerte, Kuchiki-sama! ¡Esperó verla pronto!- le guiñó un ojo haciéndola bufar. Este jovencito no debería estar tratando de coquetear con una mujer como ella que debía doblarle la edad, mucho menos solo por tener interés en su título de noble.

-Con permiso, me retiró.- se inclinó ante el capitán para después proceder a retirarse para volver a su propio escuadrón.

Varios meses después, recibió la visita de Ichigo ya cursando en su segundo año de Academia directo en su escuadrón después de que Kaien-dono y Miyako-dono terminaran de tener una pequeña conversación con él. Ellos se sentaron en una banca en el jardín para conversar tranquilamente.

-¡Me encanta la Academia!- él gritó eso que ella nunca pensó. -¡Finalmente puedo usar katanas de verdad! E hice muchos amigos.- sonrió animadamente. –Ururu es genial y Jinta ya no es tan estúpido, pero conocí a estos dos chicos, Atsui y Reito, y son algo imbéciles, pero agradables, y es divertido entrenar con ellos.- llevó los brazos tras su nuca. –Mis profesores dicen que podría graduarme uno o dos años antes de la Academia, pero tengo que dejar de gastar tanto tiempo en visitas y estudiar para exámenes especiales.- hizo una mueca. –Aún lo estoy pensando. Son muy duros por allá, esa sería mi única queja.- confesó.

Rukia hizo una mueca de tristeza al ver el dilema en el que estaba su pequeño amigo. Aunque bien que ya no era tan pequeño porque parecía bastante cerca de la pre-adolescencia, y ya le llegaba hasta la barbilla, para su gran consternación. Aunque el más cascarrabias en este aspecto era el tercer oficial Hitsugaya, bastante enfurruñado porque ahora su "hermanito" era solo pocos centímetros más bajo que él.

-Has lo que creas más conveniente.- aconsejó. –Sabremos comprenderte sí eliges sacrificar las visitas para graduarte antes, creo que tus padres preferirían que vuelvas a casa lo antes posible en vez de tenerte solo pocas horas por varios años.- dio su opinión.

-En eso tienes razón, pero aún tengo que pensarlo.- suspiró.

A pesar de sus palabras, esa fue la última conversación real que tuvieron en mucho tiempo. Las siguientes veces que volvió a visitarla, su tiempo juntos fue muy breve, él había optado por menos periodos de visita para graduarse más rápido, y el poco tiempo que tenía obvio lo gastaba más en su familia, así que ella no se quejaba por más que lo echaba de menos.

El Trío Terror intentó atacar la Academia Shino en una ocasión, pero afortunadamente fueron espantados por los profesores, puesto que muchos de ellos eran ex shinigamis de alto rango, no podías meterte fácilmente con esa Academia.

Finalmente, Ichigo se graduó en su cuarto año de Academia. Ella fue a su graduación junto con su familia y Kaien y su esposa. Masaki-san afortunadamente se veía muy feliz y saludable, el capitán Shiba era tan curioso como siempre, las gemelas ya se veían como de unos seis años humanos, y el tercer oficial Hitsugaya estaba discutiendo con su teniente y su esposo el capitán Ichimaru como no era raro ver, aunque a veces ella pensaba que él debería haber sido adoptado más por los Ichimaru que por los Shiba, no importa lo espeluznante que el capitán del tercer escuadrón fuera.

Cuando vio a Ichigo vestido con el uniforme shinigami, con una gran katana atada a la espalda, un sentimiento de orgullo la invadió. Aplaudió como todos al verlo tomar su diploma, sonriéndole cuando él volteó fijando sus ojos específicamente en ella. Allí supo que sus lazos se habían vuelto más fuertes de los que ella o nadie podrían haber pensado.

Definitivamente, él era como un hermanito menor para ella.

Continuara...

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :'D**

 **Lamento si este cap fue muy de relleno, pero necesitaba un poco más de saltos en el tiempo y ya era hora de que le diera más protagonismo a Rukia y otros personajes xD Y de que convirtiera a Ichigo en un shinigami oficial, claro.**

 **Prometo que el proximo cap será más interesante :) Aunque como les dije, tendrán que tener paciencia con las actualizaciones, no quiero volver a dejar este fic en Hiatus pero probablemente tengan q esperar dos o tres meses por cada cap... Lo siento ToT**

 **Es increible q ya esté en el cap 10, wow xD Y ya tengo más de cien comentarios! Gracias por eso TwT Estoy muy ocupada, pero prometo no volver a dejar en pausa el fic, quiero q vean las sorpresas q tengo preparadas! ;D**

 **De nuevo gracias por sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
